


Monster Town

by Tigerlillyhunt



Series: Living On The Surface [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Bad Puns, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Tons of OCs, almost the whole cast is poc, dub/con, human monster realationship, human with magic, monster/human hybrid, onesided realationhips, personal Headcannons, smut later on, unexpected pregancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 70,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlillyhunt/pseuds/Tigerlillyhunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh out of college Hannah and her friends Geo and Maddie moved into a mostly monster town, which they kindly named ‘Monster Town’. The monsters in the community seem to like the idea of more humans being open minded and moving in. Nothing had prepared the girls for the first world problems they’ll run into…like having crushes on freaking monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skelebros

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is going to be in Hannah's pov...I think most of the story will be

I looked over the pair of skeletons, the tall one was wearing what to appear to be leggings and ….hot pants. I’m not the one to be judging this skeleton/man fashion choices. Partly due to the elephant in the room, which was why I, a human, manning the receptionist stand of a monster inn? This was Daisy’s job for christ sake! Where the hell was that damn rabbit! Oh yeah, I mentally rolled my eyes her mother needed her. 

Letting out a soft sigh, my eyes flicked but to where the skeletons were standing a moment ago. Wondering if they were still here. Yep and still eyeing me down. Swallowing hard I gave them a small nervous smile. God, it’s been about an hour!! They should have been back by now stupid rabbit monster people things. 

Now members of the walking dead are here! These two boneheads were at me staring at me rather hard. I’m sure they’d seen humans before, after all they moved into a town, which was the home of humans. 

Since I’ve arrived to this small town; I’ve hardly seen any humans here. They all must have moved out during the first year of the monsters being above ground and making the small town the new monster capital. It’s been roughly three years since they’ve came to the surface, so this shouldn’t be new.

“HUMAN!!!” the tall one finally said

“Um…yes…sir…?” I replied

“WHERE ARE THE RABBIT MONSTERS”

“Out?” I looked down at my notes, before I hastily corrected myself “o-oh, I mean they left about an hour ago…and haven’t returned…as of yet”. I watched as the tall one nodded. The smaller one was oddly quiet, staring at me with those white pinpricks it made my spine shiver.

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!” he loudly exclaimed as he puffed out his chest proudly “HUMAN!!!”

“Yes”

“YOUR SKIN!!! IT’S THE COLOR OF CHOCOLATE!!!” he pointed at me, his finger inches away from my face. Frankly I was taken back at this comparison, welp that was something new. I was expecting maybe something along the lines of ‘you look like you’ve just rolled in mud’ or ‘did bathe yourself properly?’ I was used to being compared to being dirty by other monsters…but never chocolate. A chuckle passed my plump lips before it turned into full blown laughter.

“Yes, I guess it is I’m what you’ll call a person of color, African American, black….but I prefer the title Jamaican” I let my accent slip at the last part. My smile growing wider by the second when I see the tall skeleton was actually listening to me.

“SANS, DEAR BROTHER!!! DID YOU HEAR THAT!!! HUMANS CAN COME IN COLORS!!!” Papyrus exclaim happily. So the short one is named Sans, I leaned to the side to get a better look at this ‘Sans’ character. He was rather short with a wide grin on his face, what the hell was he smiling about? San’s smile grew wider as he gave me a lazy wave. Unlike his brother he had an extra pair of canines where his incisors should had been. They were just shorter than but just as sharp as his main canines, damn that’s freaky.

“Sure did bro” his voice was low…deep and raspy it had a lazy drag to it. Makes sense since it looks like he didn’t even try to get dress. I MEAN LOOK AT HIM!!! HE’S WEARING A TEE-SHIRT, A BLUE PAKA AND ARE THOSE HOUSE SLIPPERS!!!! Squinting my eyes at him, oh my god his shirt has stains on it, slob.

“Hey, buddy” he leaned against the counter, still smiling I might add, leaving those double canines on full display “would ya like ta get somethin’ ta eat….since there’s no one here” he winked at me. My eyebrows furrowed together as my face grew hot, is he flirting with me? No….he’s a skeleton they don’t flirt...do they? 

“Um…as much as I would love to do that….I can’t” I frowned slightly “I gotta watch the INN for the rabbits”. His smile fell slightly seeing that I couldn’t go with them

“SEE BROTHER!!! OTHER PEOPLE AREN’T LAZYBONES LIKE YOU!!!” Papyrus folded his arms and nodded “YOU COULD LEARN A FEW THINGS FROM THE PLUMP HUMAN!!!”

Oh, so he noticed that I’m on the chubbier side for normal humans. My hand ghosted over my rounded stomach, it wasn’t that bad if I sucked it in…it looked almost flat but it still had that damn bump only smaller. In the middle of my self-pity my phone went off, jumping I quickly picked it up. Oh, a text! Reading it I groaned inwardly, finally. 

“Hey, Sans…about lunch…are you still willing?” Sans looked back at me his grin returning with full force, I stepped out from around the counter. Sans only came up to under my nose, to tell the truth I’m not that tall either.

“O’ course”

“PLUMP HUMAN WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS!!! I THOUGHT YOU HAD WORK” Papyrus gasped.

“Let’s just say my services won’t be needed anymore” I gave a dramatic sigh, I wasn’t telling a lie. Daisy just texted me, saying her mom would be back any second now.

“HAVE YOU BEEN FIRED”

“Nah….Daisy’s mom is coming back….”

“OH”

“Let me get my sweater and I’ll be right back” they nodded as I retreated upstairs to get my hoody, with was basically a panda. It had the ears and tail along with the cute panda markings. I never knew why, but wear clothes that mimicked Pandas made something inside of me feel right. Slipping it over my head I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Smiling slightly revealing my larger than normal canines, to tell the truth seeing Sans’s made feel a bit better about mine. Then I saw the train wreck that was my hair, god my hair is a mess. How could they not pointed that out, grabbing a brush and scrunchie I pulled my massive mop hair back into a make-shift ponytail. 

Looking back my reflection in the mirror I noticed white in my hair, da fuck? Holding the brush up to eye level noticing white hairs tangled in with my black ones. Gods, I hope the girls and I can move into our new home soon, I’m not ungrateful or thing. Daisy had been a big help. Talking us into moving to this rather lovely town, but living with her family is a different story…so many siblings. 

The paper work is done all I need now is that keys, so the girls and I can start moving our things in. With another drawn out sigh I returned down stairs to see the brothers by the door backs facing to me.

“Hope I didn’t take too long” I gave a weak smile tucking my hands into the pockets, Papyrus was the first one to look at me.

“NONE SENSE PLUMP HUMAN!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we met one of Hannah's roomies

We entered the bar owned by the famous Grillby, from what I’ve heard the placed had upgraded a bit. With a stage, and a larger building for more customers this isn’t the first time I’ve been in here. Daisy had brought our little group here when we first arrived after the road trip from college. Some of the monsters looked up me and nodded, a few dogs braked happily at me remembering the times I gave them belly rubs.

“HANA!!!” Doggo barked, I’m pretty sure that he’s blind  
“Hey Doggo,” petting his head softly “you know my name is Hannah, right?”

“Yes, isn’t that what I’m calling you? Hana” he nodded taking a sip of his drink, my eyes narrowed at him as my lips pursed together. Why do they all do this! All the dogs in here call me ‘Hana’ how could they not pronounced my name? It’s a simple name or is this how they say it in doge? From what I learned from Daisy, is that the dogs used to be a part of the royal guards back in the underground. Since there’s no more need for the royal guards up here they’d been disbanded. That was until the dogs became cops, and this Undyne person became their Captain; they ended up calling the unit here ‘The Royal Guards’.

“So you’ve been here before?” Sans’s voice brought me back to reality 

“Um…yea this was the first place I’ve been to, when the gang arrived” I slightly shrugged as I took a seat at the bar next to the brothers. Glancing over at the two seeing that they must had already ordered something while I was talking to the dogs. Papyrus and dining on …wait…is that fried spaghetti? While Sans was chugging a bottle of ketchup…why? 

My hand ghosted over my stomach I was rather hungry, licking my dry lips and waited for Grillby to take my order. Once the fire monster had  
given me his full attention I order a burger and a drink. Leaning against the counter I glanced back at the skeleton brothers, noticing that Papyrus was no longer sitting with us, scanning the crowd I spotted him with the police dogs. A smile tugged at my lips seeing how energetic the tall skeleton was, he was the skeleton version of the Duracell bunny, chuckling slightly I turned back to Sans.

“So why are ya here?” he asked bluntly taking me off guard, my brow furrowed together before relaxing. This is a monster town they probably don’t see humans that often, due to humans being scared of anything that’s not like them.

“Moving, just recently bought a house here” I replied as Grillby returned with my food, thanking the monster I continued “my friends are also moving in with me, the house is ours but…” my lips pressed into a thin line as my left eye twitched in annoyance “that old man won’t give me the damn keys!”

“Oh” Sans seemed actually surprised to hear my reasoning “that’s why you’re at the rabbit’s inn” I nodded.

“That man” a growl passed my lips “he’s doing everything in his power to try and stop this move” my fingers drummed on the table. “Saying ‘young pretty thangs like you, don’t know what yer getting yourselves into’ or something like ‘this place is filled with monster yer know’ just fuck off and give me the damn keys” just thinking about that asstard made my blood boil.

“Chill” Sans reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze, causing a bit of heat to raise to my face once more “he’s just givin’ ya a hard time” another squeeze “he’ll give ya, your keys”. I couldn’t help but to smile as he said those words, Sans was alright in my book. 

“Thank you Sa-AHH!!” an undignified yelp passed my lips as a pair of cold calmly hands were placed over my face.

“Guess who~” a high pitched voice came in contact with my ears causing them to ring. Oh I knew who this was it could only be one person.

“Maddie?” I asked well more stated, hearing a soft groan the hands left my eyes. Turning around on my stool to face Maddie. Maddie had a small and petite frame making her look like a young boy at times. She was shorter than me, but seeing that sans is about an inch taller than her. Still made her the shortest, full grown person I’ve ever meet.

Her skin was so pale that if you placed her in snow she would disappeared fully, it wasn’t for her shoulder length dark brown hair. A week before we left she got an undercut. She wanted it for a while now, but was waiting for the weather to warm up. In short Maddie looked like a Hispanic porcelain doll.

“Correct~” she smiled “funny seeing you here, Pan-pan” I shrugged while shielding my food from her line of vision.

“Oh, really we I came here with friends!” motioning over to Sans “he asked me out for a bite to eat, the tall skeleton is his brother” pointing at Papyrus. Having a feeling that Maddie and Pap would get along just fine in the future.

“Oh it’s nice to meet a friend of Pan-pan’s” she held out her hand, once Sans took her hand a wet fart noise erupted.  
“T-THAT WASN’T ME!!!” She gasped while Sans laughed I could hear his bone rattling under his clothes. I covered my mouth to stop my laugher, god that was so cheesy.

“Ah, the old whoopee cushion on the hand trick” he laughed louder wait, how come he never played that trick on me?  
“You’re horrible” Maddie covered her pink face with her hands, even though she had insulted Sans we could hear her giggling. I didn’t even realized that Maddie was having her filthy way with my burger until it was too late. Damn ass inhaled my burger, I caught her in the act of stuffing the last piecing into her mouth and swallowing!!! She didn’t even try to chew, if she was Pokémon she would be a fucking Gulpin.

“The fuck…yer sure that’s a human…” I heard Sans whispered to himself, being pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to hear that.

“Damn that hit the spot” Maddie hummed before calling Grillby “my good man~ I like two of your finest burgers and a pair of fries”. My eyes widen is she ordering more food! One of those better be mine, she owes me! 

“Man I know I couldn’t stomach all of that food” Sans’s voice cut through the air, blinking I looked over him. He’s a skeleton, nothing but bones he shouldn’t have a stomach…then it hit me it’s a joke! A small giggle passed my lips.

“Oh I tickled yer funny bone did, I?” he continued, the skeleton’s grin widen as the lights in his eye sockets got brighter “I’m glad you find me humerus”. That was it, my giggles turned into a full blown laughter tears threatening run down my face.

“I would be telling a fibula, I didn’t” I tried my hand at skeleton puns soon after that he joined me.

"SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL PUNS!!” he then looked over at me “YOU TOO PLUMP HUMAN!!!”. How did he even hear us from that far and over the loud ruckuses in here? 

“Welp, it’s been fun, kid” Sans pat my hair before getting up, “see ya around” I watched as he and his brother left the bar.  
Turning back to the table I noticed a plate of fries in front of me, Maddie? Glancing over at her seeing that she was gouging on her pile of food both fries still there. Picking up a fry I nibbled on it. Spotting a napkin next to the plate out of curiously I picked it up, it was a number ‘Call me later- Sans’, oh. Stuffing the napkin in my pocket, I looked over at Maddie who was giving a shit eating grin, fuck.

.

It’s been a few days since Grillby’s it took a lot of courage to actually call Sans, to tell the truth I didn’t call him…I texted him. He didn’t seem to mind really, he was just glad I contacted him. Damn Sans was a chill guy, he was that random texter. The ones that would send you things out nowhere. He would mostly send me puns and memes but sometimes it would be more profound like how he’s still amazed by the change of night to day, and things like weather.

Other than Sans and I becoming fast friends, I finally got the keys from that grumpy piece of shit of an old man. All I needed to do was to say the magic word ‘lawyer’. This means that we can move in this weekend, frick yea! That and I have a mighty need to change the locks when we move in. Grinning ear to ear I turned the corner nearing the school that was a combination of an elementary/middle school. 

What is that, a kid? My heart fluttered in my chest it’s a human child! I could feel my smile widening as I neared the child. Slowing down once I neared the child, they looked no older than nine or ten. They donned a striped shirt their hair cut in a bob fashion, oh god they look so f-ing cute. 

“Hello there” trying to make my voice sound friendly and not like a creepy woman, “what are you doing here all alone?”

They looked over at me with the most adorable expression ever, eyes closed mouth partly opened “my mom is still in school,” they replied.

“O-Oh” looking around I noticed the nearby bench “maybe we should sit…and wait for her?” I didn’t feel right leaving the kid here alone. Nodding they followed me over to the bench, soon after they explained to me that their name was Frisk, and they was a ‘he’. Huh, I won’t had noticed, Frisk looked like he could pass as either. He also told me that their mother worked at the school as a teacher, and was having a meeting. I looked over at the school, why was he out here couldn’t he had stayed in the school? 

They kept sneaking looks at me every now and then probably thinking that I wasn’t paying attention. When I would look at him catching him in the act, the kid would just look away and act like he wasn’t even eyeing me.

“What’s your name?” he shifted his body towards mine and finally asked

“Hannah, but you can call me ‘panda’ or ‘pan-pan’”, for some odd reason I could see his eyes sparkle in awe with and recognition. Scooting closer to get a better look at me, a small smile spread across his lips.

“FRISK! MY CHILD!” a loud motherly voice came from the gate that must be his mum…for obvious reasons. Getting up we both turned to face, a larger goat monster. To say I was scared wouldn’t be a lie, this monster towered over my already short stature. Did I piss my pants yet? Nope? Okay I’m good. I watched Frisked hugged his mother tightly before pointing at me, and whispering a few things in one of her ear. What the hell are you telling her? She smiled warmly at me and nodded.

“Frisk told me that you kept them company” her voice was so warm and inviting, it made her feel a lot more welcoming than earlier.

“O-oh…um…y-yes” shit why did I stuttered “I saw them alone…a-and well I stayed a bit”

“How about you join us for dinner” she paused for a moment “tomorrow” that sounded like more like a statement than a question. 

“I-I can’t possibly!!! Besides I-I…have f-friends” my face heated up at the question (?) it’s not like I don’t want to join her for dinner. More like I just met this wonderful monster woman and she’s already treating me like an old friend.

“Bring them along!” she wasn’t going to take no as an answer “it’s more like a small get together of friends” she added, like that was going to make me feel better.

“Um…okay…but don’t make dessert!!!” she gave me a confused look “I-I’ll make it…I-I mean…I would like to…” her warm smile returned. Soon after we exchanged phone numbers, so she could text me her address later. Well shit, I just made dinner plans with a goat monster not to mention she has a cute child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter might take longer since I'm debating about writng it in her pov or third person


	3. Diner with Toriel and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet the rest of the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to slit this chapter up in two

To say that I was frazzled was an understatement, first I realized that I agreed to dinner with a monster, who didn’t even gave me their name! When I went back to the inn and told my friends, they didn’t seem to be as overwhelmed as I was. They were smiling, glad to be meeting other monsters other than Daisy’s family. About another hour later, I got unknown text from a ‘Toriel’, so that’s her name…interesting. 

After all this I have to admit that I was still on edge about the whole thing really. Oh god what was I going to wear…what were my friends going to wear? Especially Maddie poor child couldn’t tell the difference of dressing casually and dressing like she was going to the gym! Well in my defense I’ll try to make her presentable. 

That was yesterday and it’s now the Friday, too late now, it’s the day of the dinner. Standing in front of the Daisy’s bed room mirror, I gave myself a look over. Glancing behind me, I saw that my friends were talking to each other happily. 

“Guys is this dress…okay?” I turned my back towards the mirror and faced them, the dress looked rather nice on me, but was it meeting Toriel and her friends appropriate? It was a dark jade green baby doll dress, with black see through lace trimming bordering the skirt. 

“It’s perfect, pan-pan” Maddie smiled as she sat straight up on the bed, Maddie was wearing a simple red dress that ended above her knees. She would been wearing worst if it wasn’t for me talking her out of it. Like the jogging pants and t-shirt combo she had chosen yesterday. Saying that it was only dinner ‘nothing to get my panties in a bunch over’.

“Yea and it hides her problem area” Geo stood up, her heels clicked against the floor as she neared me. Geo was tall, tall like a model. Most would take her for one on first glance, instead of a freshly graduated game design student. Her skin resembled slightly darken caramel, her fingers were longs thin and delicate from years of playing the piano. The dark hair that framed her face was cut into a short bob straight out of the 20’s. Geo wore a long black dress that ended around her ankles. 

“Which one?” I asked, as I licked my dry lips

“Your breasts,” Geo patted my chest, causing me to puff out my cheeks a little “they don’t look as big” the corners of my lips twitched downward. Unlike most girls I knew, I hated my chest it was far too large. These breasts was more of a curse than a blessing, when you’re a bigger girl naturally you’ll have a bigger chest. But this chest made it nearly impossible to find the right bras, and forget about cute bras. I had to stop dancing because of them, they’d fucking jiggled all over the place and got in the way.

“Good” I muttered bitterly under my breath “Where’s Daisy?” my eyes scanned the room. My two other friends shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Glancing at the time, 6:30 we had 30 minutes to get there. It’ll be a cold day in hell if we were late.

“DAISY!!!!” I called out

“WHAT!!!” Daisy answered 

“WHERE ARE YOU!!!”

“DOWN STAIRS WAITING FOR YOU!!!” I blinked, oh…well fuck I was the one keeping them up then.

“All right guys” I sucked in a deep breath “it’s time”

.

We watched the white rabbit monster in front of us, we’d been standing outside of Toriel’s house for a good five minutes. Daisy refused to knock on the door, she was frozen stiff with what seem to look like fear? I don’t know why she would be acting like this, Toriel seemed to be a kind soul.   
“Knock…ring the bell…do something” Geo beckoned the rabbit

“Y-yon guys don’t get it” Daisy’s pink eyes glanced back at the door, “t-that’s the queen...o-of all monsters”

Geo rolled her eyes before pushing her way passed Daisy. Wait…SHE’S THE FUCKING QUEEN!!! The same Toriel that had invited us for dinner? Well fuck I feel like I’m going to wet myself again. I know this wasn’t the queen of England, it was someone much better…the queen of monsters. Now that I think about it, I remembered her from tv when monsters first surfaced. 

Pushing the bell the Geo stepped back and waited, soon after we heard footsteps. It sounded like they were running. The door flung opened revealing the one of sweetest child, I’ve ever set my eyes on. Frisk had a wide smile on this face when he saw the whole group.

“FRISK!!!” I couldn’t fight the squealed that passes my lips, the little boy bounced on the balls of their feet. Kneeling down I handed him the box that I’ve been holding for a while now, “this is dessert, I promised that I’d bring something”. 

Frisk held the box in one hand and with his free hand he took mine and guided me inside the house, my friends following closely behind me.   
Their home was rather welcoming like just like Toriel, Frisk herd us over to the couch telling us to sit down and make ourselves comfortable.   
Frisk took off to the kitchen, box in hand, soon enough voices erupted from the kitchen and a wild Toriel appeared.  
I could hear friends gasped from seeing the goat monster for the first time. A pair of familiar skeletons followed Frisk out. 

“PLUMP HUMAN!!!” Papyrus ran over to me and immediately shook my hand so rigorously, that I’m sure it would dislodged my shoulder joint.

“H-Hey Pap” I smiled weakly “c-can you ease up a bit?” this seemed to catch the taller skeleton’s attention. 

“FORGIVE ME” he backed up, taking the chance to make sure my shoulder was okay and straighten myself up. The strange feeling of someone watching me was making my skin crawl, choosing to ignore it I continued to greet Papyrus and Toriel.

“YOU’RE ALL SO PRETTY” Papyrus declared loudly

“Oh, why thank you” Geo piped up once everything had calmed down

“Yes, I’ve noticed that humans tend to gravitate towards each other” Daisy paused “as long as they have similar attractive-ness” the ribbit smiled,   
‘attractive-ness’ was that even a real word “to be frank, pretty humans befriends other pretty humans!”

“Daisy, please stop spreading lies about us!!” Geo begged the rabbit monster, which caused a laugh to bubbled up in my throat “that is not, I repeat that is not, how humans friendships happen”

“Geo, all my findings from many years of studying humans say that’s it true!!!” Daisy barked back, offended that Geo was questioning her ‘work’. Daisy likes to think of herself as some kind of human specialist, and that her relationship with us is nothing but professional.

“You’re work had been tainted, since you befriended us!” Geo shot back

“OH YEA!”

“Yes”

“Well, the slipper is on the other foot then!” Daisy grinned, I’m pretty sure she got that saying wrong. 

“Hmm…yea?” Geo raised a skeptical eye brow

“I’ve cornered you!!! Into a controlled environment” she grinned folding her arms over her chest.

“How…so?” I asked, even I was getting curious by this point 

“Talking the whole lot of you into moving here” the smugness on this rabbit’s face only grew. A feeling of regret washed over me, this bitch! It was all a part of her plan to ‘study’ us more closely. 

“...Why…why you do this?...why you hurt me like this…I thought we had something special here” Maddie soon voiced her own opinion about being studied.

“Wonderful”, I shook my head, pulling myself fully out of that conversation, the feeling of being watched returned with full force. My eyes ghosted over the room, first landing on Toriel whom seem to be strangely interested in my friends bickering. But it wasn’t!!! Even Papyrus also wanted to be included with human study program, even offering to be Daisy’s assistant! 

Okay it was neither of those two, my eyes continued to wondered until I was caught in a staring match with Sans. Why was he staring at me so hard…it was the Rabbit Inn all over again, and I know it’s not because I was human. Man this is going to be a fantastic dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally this Sans is the kind of guy to live in the moment and not slow down. Since he went through all those resets.Take this information anyway you'll like.  
> With this in mind think he'll fall for someone fast maybe not so hard.


	4. Diner with Toriel and friends part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we find out how Hannah's group of friends came to be   
> and the term 'Mama bear' has been coined

Frisk was taking his sweet time seating us at the dinner table, saying he wanted to mix us up and make new friends. He was going to sit Sans next to me when Papyrus objected saying we’ll be making un-necessary puns so close to each other. Sans and I chuckled he must of remembered Grillby’s. Frisk opted to place Sans across from me instead. Once the seating arrangement was done we sat around the table. Toriel at the end, I was placed at the right of her at the edge of the table, then there was Frisk who sat next to me followed by a Maddie. Daisy sat the opposite end of the table facing Toriel. Papyrus was to her left sitting next to Geo, who was placed next to Sans.

Toriel made a wonderful dinner it consisted of personal chicken pot pies, with the side of veggies. I would be lying if I said it wasn’t one of the best meals I had in while, it gave a warm fuzzy feeling deep inside. Toriel glanced over the four of us, curiosity sparked in her eyes.

“Please don’t be offended, but I would like to know how the each of met,” she voiced, the girls looked at each other. We never thought of ourselves as a diverse group with nothing special about us.

“Um…College” Geo tapped her chin with her index finger, her eyes flickered over to me, “Hannah, why don’t you start us off…”

“Uh…well,” I leaned back in my chair, why she had to put me on the spot like that! “Umm…okay” I smiled as I gathered my thoughts “four years ago…middle of August, I was moving in to my new dorm.” I paused for a moment “I was the first one there, Geo here was late…I wanted to wait for her, so we can decide on the sleeping arrangements” I shot Geo a playful glare, who in return gave me a shoulder shrug and a ‘meh’.

“It wasn’t my fault, girl” she tried to defend her

“Of course it wasn’t” I scoffed and continued with my bit “it had gotten dark and I couldn’t wait for this woman to arrive any longer, so I picked the bed next to the window and went to sleep your turn, Geovanna~” smirking devilishly as I used her full name, knowing that she hated it with a passion.

“OH!” she gasped “Okay…I was going to paint you in a good light” the look she gave me said ‘it’s on, girly’ my smirk only grew wider. “’Kay here’s the thing, when I finally came due to my plane being late, I found this girl brushing her teeth”

“Hey, we had a sink in that room, what did you not want me to use it”, till this day we still questioned why the hell were there a fully function sink in our dorm room.

“Whatever, it was the most awkward meeting I’ve ever had, you see” she turned to Toriel “the only thing I knew about this girl, was that she was an art student like me”

“Oh you two studied the arts” Toriel gasped in awe as her eye widen looking over the both of us.

“Yep, I’m a game designer, Hannah over there is an animator she also minored…in the fine arts I believe?” Geo peered at me, I nodded letting her know that she got it right. “So…I was glad to have a roommate who was in the same program as me, even though my brother said we’ll both be in the unemployment line soon after we graduated”

“I bet he’s eating his own words” Daisy chirped happily “You both have jobs, many job offers”

“HECK YEA!” Geo bellowed “I call him every time I get a new offer, and ask him how many job offers did he get when he graduated college” she started laughing. Geo had a rather interesting laugh, it was one of those laughs you’ll see in an old anime with the rich snobby girl. We all soon joined her in the cheerful laughter, “you’re up Maddie”

“I met them in the shower” Maddie said bluntly with a shrug “they thought I was someone’s younger sibling, and tried to find my ‘older sibling’” she rolled her eyes. 

“Yea…but soon we learned she was older than both of use” I added rather flatly, Maddie was twenty-four and still looked like a young boy. 

“How old are the each of you?” Frisk asked, the sweet young child I smiled softly at him.

“Twenty-four” Maddie smiled

“Twenty-three” Daisy hummed

“Twenty- one” I replied 

“Twenty” Geo grinned, “isn’t ironic that I’m the youngest, but also the tallest?” the other two and I groaned.

“Yea…I met them in the showers…that’s the most awkward meeting I ever had” Maddie took a bite of her pie, “after that I…just started inviting myself to their dorm room”

“How…did you find our dorm room?” Geo asked warily, Maddie shrugged claiming she didn’t know how she did exactly. There were more to our story but we didn’t want to seem reckless. We all wanted to seem like mature adults, and not be disrespectful of Toriel and Frisk.  
“Uh…I believe it’s your turn, Daisy” I said while picking up the glass next to me. My eyes glancing over at Sans he seemed oddly quiet thought out this whole thing. Papyrus was listening to our story intently, his eye sockets seem like they had sparkles in them.

“No…you skipped a whole year…go back” she waved her hand at me “I moved in with you three…back it up, rewind it”

“Okay” I laughed, guess it’s my turn again “well within the first three months at the dorm I wanted out” growling at the ‘out’ “it was the restrooms that got to me, really”. I shivered remembering the shower areas, not only it was cold and unwelcoming but it always had the faint smell of piss. “Please, don’t get me wrong… I just like a clean restroom…without any” I sucked in a breath “surprises…” a memory of catching a pair getting dirty in a stall flashed back causing me to shuddered, Geo giggled knowing exactly what I was talking about. 

“Yeah, I came back from classes one day seeing her pack her things up” Geo frowned “I thought it was because of me”

“I would never leave because of you!”

“Well I didn’t know that then” Geo shot back at me, then went back to telling the story “so I asked her where she was going ‘rolling out’ that was all I got”

“No it’s not….I asked if you wanted to come with”

“Yea…you did…of course I went with her” Geo brighten up “we even got a Maddie and a Ryu to come….Ryu was our roommate before Daisy came along”

“He’s dead” Daisy muttered

“No he’s not…he went back to Japan” Geo pushed her food around her plate with a fork before placing it down “yea…I think that’s about chapter one”

“Now it’s chapter two! ME~” Daisy puffed out her chest “so monsters just surfaced a few months before paw…I mean hand!” we laughed at her little mistake. “And I was on campus looking for somewhere else to live…since tuition killed me on the inside. I came there early to see if anyone was in need of a roommate…I met a few…but you know the monster thing was an ice breaker” hurt still lingered in her voice.  
“That wasn’t very ice of them” Sans placed his two cents in, I inwardly gasped looking over at the skeleton. Who was in return giving me his trademark grin, FINALLY HE HAD SPOKEN! Papyrus was screaming silently as he brother continued. The corners of his mouth twitched upward. I tried to hold back my giggles, oh this is going to be good.

“I just snow they would had liked you, if they just given you a chance” I’m pretty sure that smile had gotten wider “and not flaked out”  
That was it, my laugh rung through the dining room. Slapping my hands over my mouth in embarrassment as my shoulders shook uncontrollably. Haven please save me from pun hell. I heard a gasp coming from next to me, shit now Frisk knows that I have an awful sense of humor.

“Jesus! The skeleton tells puns!” Maddie squawked flailing her arms about, with a look of horror on her face “it’s a punny skeleton!!! A…a skele-pun”

“Skele-pun” I gasped between fits of laughter, “okay that’s your new contact, Sans”

“Someone up there hates us, and loves Hannah” Geo glared at the both of us 

“Come on…you guys don’t hate puns” I gave her a wobbly smile as I removed my hands “I know for a fact, that you all like a good joke once in a  
while~” my voice a sing-song tone to it.

“Yea…but we don’t have a terrible taste in humor like you” she sneered, ouch but I didn’t stop smiling not for one second.

“Ya got yer keys yet, buddy?” Sans choose to ignore my friends and talk directly to me.

“OH!” I clapped my hands together “yep~” I nodded “we’re moving in tomorrow~”

“Finally!” Maddie smiled “tomorrow is the big day”

“HUMANS!! WHERE WOULD YOU STAYING?”

“45 Longwood St” Daisy blurted out before anyone had a chance

“NO WAY!!!” both the skeleton brother gasped in unison, I titled my head in question.

“Well yea”, I nodded “why…is that a bad street or something?” my brows furrowed together, worry washed over me.

“It’s just…me and my bro are happy to be meeting our new neighbors” Sans grinned widely at us.

“Guys! Isn’t this great!!” I was so happy that I didn’t notice the look of regret on their faces.

“He’s not going to come over and tell bad jokes in the house” Geo stated, before I could even offer that option. 

“Yes he is…after all I own they place” I replied flatly, I hear the angry grumblings coming from my two roommates, “but do we need to be so rude?” I my eye flicked over to Daisy who was waiting patiently.

“Back to my part of the story?” she asked smiling as I nodded “OKAY!” she squeaked happily.

“You were telling us how no one wanted you as a roommate, since being a monster and stuff” Maddi helped the rabbit out realizing that Daisy forgot where she was.

“OH! YES! So after many trails and fails of looking for a roommate, I spotted this curious notice on one of the billboards on campus.” She pursed her lips trying to remember more “it read ‘looking for capable pet sitter, will not be paid in money but in shelter and food’ I was going to pass it but I noticed it also said I’ll have my own room!” We all know that Daisy has a large family so having your own room might have been too much to pass on.

“I took down the number and called it immediately and got this one” Daisy pointed a clawed finger Maddie.

“What” Maddie shrugged “it wasn’t bad talking to me was it?”

“You asked me so many useless questions” the rabbit monsters large ears fell 

“Well they helped you earn the room, I did the preliminary questions…so yea”

“All you asked me about was my knowledge on cat care!!!” Daisy half screamed out in frustration as the girls and I laughed. We knew that she never took care of Ragamuffin once.

“Once I gave you the clear, I handed you over to Hannah a week later” Maddie gave the rabbit a cheeky grin.

“Yes!! Back then she sported a head of long, wild mane of hair” Daisy sighed, Daisy had always liked my hair, all of our hair really “it ended around her butt….Maddie had longer hair back then too”. She actually cried when both Maddie and I cut our hair. Cried more when she found out not only Maddie had shorten the length but shaved half her head.

“Off topic, Dais” I muttered as I rested my cheek on my hand a soft smirk gracing my face.

“Yes, when I finally met Hannah…all she asked me was ‘do have any preferences for food’ she thought I was a vegan”

“Because you are a rabbit monster” Geo said in a stage whisper voice 

“A rabbit monster that loves her meat” pink eyes stared into my dark brown ones “you tried to cut down my meat intake”. Blinking innocently I kept my mouth shut, I never thought a rabbit eating meat was a great idea even if she’s a monster!

“Anyways that’s how we came together” Geo hummed “all because of college~”

Toriel cleared her throat causing everyone in the room to give her their undivided attention. She waited for everyone to quiet down, this brought me back to the time teachers in my elementary school would do this.

“This evening was breathtaking, I for one would like to do this again” she gave me a nod “but I feel that it must come to an end”. Not shocked by the sadden groans that she got in return “sadly my guests have to leave, they do have a big day tomorrow after all”

“She’s right…” Geo agreed reluctantly, Toriel beamed at this “we do have to start early”

“I would love to end the night on a high note” this was when the goat monster faced me “do you mind getting dessert, dear?” Nodding I got to my feet only then it register that I didn’t know where the kitchen was.

“Hey, Frisk you don’t mind showing me where the kitchen is?” I asked them in a hush voce. Smiling they nodded taking my head he lead me to the kitchen.

“Thanks” I smiled softy before asking them to find me spare plated and a cake knife, with they did with pride.

“Carry the cake for me, please and thank you” I asked once more, I didn’t feel right letting the kid carry a sharp knife.

“You’re welcome mama bear” he smiled at me 

“W-what…mama bear” I gasped dumbly 

“Mhm” they nodded “I think it was a nice nickname, since you’re like a mom”

“No am not!” I shot back, my face started to feel as if it was on fire

“Yuh-huh” Frisk nodded, jeeze I don’t feel like fighting with a child right now 

“But why…mama bear?”

“Because you told me to call you Panda, or pan-pan…none of those fit…so mama bear!”

“Whatever if I’m a mama bear I don’t want a single mama bear” I placed my hand on my forehead and sighed dramatically “raising three kids is  
tiring” hell yea I’m gonna add Daisy even though she’s not living with us any more “I need a papa bear too”

“I know who should be your papa bear!” Frisk cried out happily. Wait…what now?

“Your mom is waiting for this cake” that came out more robotically than human, Frisk flowed me back to the dining room. Placing the cake in the  
middle of the table he took his seat again.

“It looks wonderful, Hannah” Toriel complemented the cake, causing the burning feeling under my skin to increase “what flavor is it?”

“It’s a dark chocolate raspberry checkered cake” I said meekly “it’s Daisy’s favorite”. From the other end of the room you could hear said rabbit giving a ‘woop’ and a fist pump. I ended up slicing the cake and sharing it between the eight of us. After cleaning up the mess, even if Toriel said it was fine. The girls and I were saying our thanks and good byes.

“Tomorrow is Saturday, Frisk and I would gladly help you move” Toriel offered as she hugged me.

“You know, I would like that” I hugged her back “if it’s not a problem” the goat woman smiled and turn toward my friends. 

“Buddy, with the move…Paps and I would like to help too” Sans gave me his usual smile “and maybe I won’t be such a lazybone” he chuckled and winked at me “but don’t count on it”

“That’s fine it’s the thought that counts” I wrapped my arms around the skeleton man, I felt him go stiff before returning the favor.

“Y-yea” I heard him muttered softly, the smile on my face only got wider. That was before Frisk caught my attention from the corner of my eye. He has this smile on his face, it wasn’t his normal smile it was hiding something. What are you hiding you piece of adorable shit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add Asreil in the mix...maybe


	5. Moving Day

I yawned as I drove up to my, no our new home. I went to the storage warehouse to get some more of our stuff. My name may be on the deed of the house but it’s also belongs to Geo, Maddie, and if Daisy ever decide to move in it’ll be hers too. It was a quite country style home, two and half stories. The half comes from the attic room. It had four rooms because I first thought Daisy was going to move in with us. 

We’ve been here before the sun had risen, cleaning out the house making sure that jack-ass didn’t vandalized it before we moved in. Everything was fine, just the way I asked it to be he had fixed the pipes, repainted the rooms. It was now about ten in the morning and had gotten so fucking hot in a few hours. Maddie was right about wearing shorts and my tank top. Parking in front of the house I opened my door, but instead of getting out I leaned back in my seat. My leg hanging out of the cooper, wiping the sweat gathering on my forehand I pulled at my shirt. Sighing in bliss as the cool breeze crested my breasts. Looking up at the rear view mirror I fixed my red rimmed cat eye glassed, which I hardly wear besides driving and actually working.

Welp I guess I’ll need them today, forcing myself out of my car I picked up a box from the trailer attached to the cooper. Tucking it under my arm, I headed to the house. My eyebrows furrowed together in question, furniture on the lawn that was a given. But why the hell was the front door off the hinges? I only left the trio here, we didn’t want to wake Sans and Papyrus up so early. Entering the house I could hear voices, some of them I recognize others I can’t.

“PANDA!!!” I was nearly attacked by Maddie

“OH GOD!!” I gasped almost dropping the box under my arm “what’s wrong? Where’s the fire”

“PUMP HUMAN!!!” oh Papyrus is here “WE’RE TRYING TO ASSEMBLE YOUR IKEA!” I looked passed them to get a better look at what they were doing. Ah, they were trying to rebuild the kitchen. I blinked a few times as I studies Papyrus, wow…he was handsome for a skeleton. The bone structure on his jawline gave him that movie star look…if he had flesh that is.

“Um…did you read the directions?”

“NO”

“Well…um…leave them alone then…” I smiled weakly, I don’t want a damaged kitchen to work in.  
Looking around the room I noticed that our couch was sitting against the wall. That was about it. Well there was also the TV resting on it, chewing the inside of my cheek. Man now I feel so useless, the gang did so much without. Placing the box down and looked over the small group in front of me.

“Um…so…how did you guys get the couch in here?” I asked as I rummage through the box I brought in.

“Asgore~” Maddie smirked, Geo got stiff at the sound of the name hmm…strange.

“Oh…” something about that name sounded familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it, “well I would like to thank him”

“Well you can, we he comes back from the basement”

I hummed softly in acknowledgement most of the things in this box wasn’t even mine. Pausing for a second I looked at the label on the box which read ‘extra junk’, okay. 

“Oh, Hannah you’re here!” I looked up to see Toriel exiting out of the kitchen with Frisk and a small goat child. Who was hiding behind the tall goat-mom, covering his face with her dress. Oh. My. God. He’s FUCKING CUTE!!! I just want to hug him and cuddle tightly. Are all children in this town adorable?

“Oh…um hello” I smiled softly at the young goat-child who squeaked and peeked out from behind Toriel’s dress.

“Hannah, this is my son Asreil…he’s from my previous marriage” the tall goat monster slowly pushed Asreil in front of her.

“OH!” it didn’t surprised me that Toriel was married once, but I didn’t expect was a child “hello Asreil, my name is Hannah…you can call me Panda or Pan-pan” I held out a hand toward the young monster. 

“Or mama bear” my brows furrowed as I glared at Frisk who was digging in the box I just brought in.

“You don’t have to call me mama bear…you can call me whatever you like” I cooed at the small goat child.

“Can I call you Panda?” he crackled a small smile

“Yep!” my smile widen

“You can’t…skele-run from my skele-puns” Frisk muttered as he read one of the shirts that was in the box.

“MY SHIRT!!!” I cried as I grabbed it from Frisk “I’ve been looking for this for AGES” continuing to cry as I rubbed my face in the black T-shirt. My friends groaned in the back, I knew one of them had hidden it all those months ago.

I met Asgore next when he resurfaced from the basement announcing that our washer and dryer was working perfectly. Asgore…he was something else. Not anything bad, no he was warm and welcoming just like his ex-wife. Both he and Toriel seem to get along nicely not what I expected from a divorce couple. When I mentioned this to Papyrus he quickly told me that it was because they got Asreil back, he acted like a healing agent for his parents. Before they had gotten Asreil back Toriel won’t give Asgore the time of day, she couldn’t even give him a glance without glaring at the man. I nodded, personally can’t picture the female goat-monster I’ve only known for a few days to be so cold to someone. I hope I’ll never have her that pissed off at me over anything in my life. 

Looking around at the ground I noticed only one person was missing, Sans. I bit my bottom lip where was he? He said he would be here…he wouldn’t go back on a promise would he? My heart dropped in my chest, this kind of hurt I don’t know why but it does. It shouldn’t be effecting me so much, but it is and I hate it. By the time the living room was done it was around one in the evening.

“Sorry I’m late…I guess I was being a bit of a lazy boy” a deep low lazy voice from the door way.

“SANS!!!” both Papyrus and I screamed for different reasons 

“You came!” a smile was spreading across my face as I beamed brightly at him

“AND YOU BROUGHT YOUR TASTELESS PUNS ALONG!!” Papyrus fumed immensely.

“Come on Pap I’m sure they’ll get bedder~” I added with a grin

“PLUMP HUMAN, I BEG OF YOU NO!”

“What’s the mattress, bro?” San’s grin grew wider 

“I couldn’t chair less” Toriel smirked “these puns are fan-tastic”

“YOUR MAJESTY NOT YOU TOO!!!” Papyrus looked like he was in his personally hell, okay maybe I’ll ease up on the puns. I don’t want to have a cinnamon bun like Pap to hate me; maybe hate is a too strong of a word for Pap…lets go with distaste.  
I looked over at my friends with a happy grin on my face, who in return gave looks of unprovable. I couldn’t careless, Sans is here and that’s all that matters right now. Even though he sat his boney ass down in couch and looks like he’s about to go to sleep any second now. 

Speaking of that bag of lazybones I’d never got a good look at him. Pushing my glasses back up my nose I sneaked a peek at the short skeleton. Oh shit he’s cute! Before seeing him, I know I would never find a skeleton cute…but he somehow made it possible. Now that I got a good look at him, I can definitely say he’s a monster skeleton and not a human one. Human skulls don’t look that round, Papyrus’s skull is the closest to looking human. Sans is very much stocky monster. Looking at his tibias and fibulas they were incredibly thick, thicker than any human bones could be. I chuckled to myself he’s really ‘big boned’. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Hannah” Asgore’s deep voice stopped me from studying Sans any farther.

“Huh?” I looked up at the goat monster completely confused, did Toriel tell him about me?

“Yes” he laughed warmly “this is much better than seeing you in those Christmas cards your parents would send us”

“Christmas cards” I muttered to myself, my parents would only send those to close family and friends, I blinked before looking at them again 

“your…friends with my parents”. My voice dropped there goes my chances of trying to live a normal life here, biting the inside of my cheek trying not to cut myself with my predator like teeth.

“Yes, they’re us monsters greatest allies besides Frisk” Toriel smiled “I’m sorry I deceived you, by acting like I didn’t recognized you when we first met”.  
My brow furrowed together thinking back to that day. I knew it was weird that she invited me to dinner when she first met me, and the look Frisk gave me made so much sense now!

“I was so excited that day” Toriel claps my hand within her furry ones “the first thing I did when I got home was to called her and announce that I finally met the infamous, Hannah”

“Infamous?” I chuckled lightly “nah…not really”

“Yes, we’ve been friends with your parents since we surfaced…they were one of the first humans other than Frisk to help us” Toriel smiled warmly

“Indeed and every functions we had, with the Higgins you were the only one missing…for three years, my dear” Asgore added shaking his head, I laughed nervously I never really like being at those functions. I would always had to act proper for the cameras and answer stupid questions from the reporters. Like who am I seeing…when do I think I’ll settle down and have kids they never ask my brothers those questions. 

“The only reason we knew that you were real was those Christmas cards, and we would never thought that Daisy’s Hannah would be the same Hannah” when Toriel said that I laughed a little.

“Well, it is nice to finally meet mom’s and dad’s monster friends” it made sense why mom gave me the okay for this small town. She knew that I would be watched over by monsters that both she and dad trusted, at least now I know why the conversation of me moving out was so civil. 

“I’m still surprise that your parents let you move out at such a young age” Asgore’s deep voice rumbled in his chest.

“Asgore, they’re adults in human culture I believe once a young human turns eighteen years of age they are considered as an adult” Toriel stated she didn’t seem too happy at that bit of information, which leads me to thing monster mature slower than humans. 

“Hmm…I don’t wish to be rude…but how does your small party plan to support yourselves” the king asked us. We looked at each other before answering, after all it was a reasonable questions we just did graduate from college.

“I’m going to be an art teacher at one of the schools here” Geo grinned, it may not had been what she studied for but she was happy about the job.

“I’m a computer programmer…so my job is in the next town over I start in August” Maddie beamed, the girl may seem like a dizt at time but she’s an actual genius. Wow, next to my friends my job is going to sound like I’m the laziest one in the group.

“Um…I’m a…freelance artist…” I bit the inside of my cheek studying their faces, I could see the doubt both Asgore and Toriel held. “Don’t worry I have a sizable following!!! People commission me…there’s an online shop…t-that sells shirts, phone cases, and…er pants…stuff like that”

“Besides her commission prices are pretty high” Geo added I guess she could see how uncertain I was about my profession at the moment.

“My prices are not high! They’re reasonable!” I crossed my arms “I’m not going to draw a piece that is the size of a poster for just $15 dollars…how are we going to live off of that…55 is the base and a few fees if that want extra” 

“Only $55” Toriel asked

“No, that’s the base price for most of my jobs they double by the time I’m done, and I have YCH auctions and such”

“Yea…we’re good…after all this is how it’s been since college, we make it work” Maddie nodded. Neither of the goat monsters looked completely happy with our answers, but knowing from years of experience the girls knew it would be fine.

“Well, while the children and I were putting your kitchen together…I noticed there were no food other than pet food”

“Nah, we didn’t pack any food” Dasiy shrugged 

“Yea…they old owner was giving me such a hard time, I didn’t want to pack it…in case we didn’t move in on time” I muttered, which we didn’t it was the ending of May. We were supposed to be in this house since late week. 

“We’ll go food shopping tomorrow, don’t you guys worry” Maddie assure the two monsters; this seemed to calm them down a little. The rest of the day was us getting more of the furniture into the house and up the stairs god that was challenge. Asgore and Papyrus couldn’t hand with moving one of the dressers up the stairs. We asked Sans to help multiple of times, when he finally decided to do something the short skeleton somehow tripped over the rug and feel asleep where he laid. God damnit Sans, you sack of laziness. In the end Papyrus called this fish woman named Undyne who single-handedly carried everything upstairs laughing and calling everyone else useless. 

Once the whole party had moved upstairs to reassemble the bedrooms and bathroom, I lingered behind. Looking over at Sans who was still faced down on the ground, walking in front of him I kneeled down.

“Thanks for coming” I smiled as I poked the top of his skull with my index finger, it was oddly warm, “even if you didn’t do shit you lazy asshole”

Getting up I went upstairs to make sure this Undyne person wasn’t breaking anything important, half way up the stairs I could swore I heard a ‘you’re welcome’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asriel is here because one of the six human souls decided to merge with him  
> the Shirt: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c0/0e/8f/c00e8f8d42e8d3bc3bc9c2ceccdb6814.jpg
> 
> I drew Hannah: https://i.gyazo.com/fc8f7d21a7498483e84049daf0076b6c.png
> 
> I'm thing about making a Tumblr for this story where you can freely asked me questions, what do you guys think?


	6. Food and Kinkshaming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out how to fix meh text to-ot

Food and Kinkshaming?

_I groaned softly as my hand traveled over heated bone, whimpering softly as teeth nuzzled against my neck. Phalanges trailed down the sides of my body causing a moan to escape pass my parted lips. Sharp teeth nipped the junction were my neck meets my shoulder which pulled out another breathy moan._

My eyes fluttered opened as my phone rang, shit…what was that. Pulling my pillow over my face before finally reaching over to my night stand to pick up the phone pulling it under the pillow.

"H-Hello" I yawned in the speaker

"AH! PLUMP HUMAN!" damnit Papyrus I extended my arm away from my ringing ears "SINCE THE QUEEN MENTION YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD…WOULD YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS LIKE TO HAVE BREAKFAST HERE?"

"Oh…yea…sure…" I smiled Paps is so sweet, to be thinking about us like this, "but I have to become decent first"

"DON'T WORRY YOURSELF ABOUT SUCH THINGS" his voice echoed throughout my room.

"Okay I'll be over there in a few" I chuckled as I hung up the phone, looking at the white numbers blinking at me 7:30 AM. The girls won't be up yet, I'll just pack them a doggy bag on the way back. Rolling off my bed I slipped my sneakers on, before blindly feeling around for my sweater, once I found it on my body it went.

Yawning I tip toed down the stairs making sure I had the keys in pocket, before exiting the house. Putting my hood on, I briskly walked over to the skele-bros house before I even got the chance to ring the doorbell. The front door flew open relieving a smiling Papyrus…with some boxers on his head?

"PLUMP HUMAN!" he looked around "WHERE ARE THE TALL HUMAN AND SHORT HUMAN?"

"Sleeping" I smiled "not everyone is an early bird like you Paps" I added as the skeleton ushered me inside. Stepping inside I removed my sweater and placed it on the coat hanger next to the door. I took a seat on their large green monster couch, I guess it has to be this huge to fit the likes of Papyrus. I bet if I stretch out on this giant, it would feel like a twin size bed for me.

"OKAY, SIT TIGHT WHILE I CONTINUE TO PAPARE BREAKFAST" the tall skeleton strike a rather flamboyant pose before returning to the kitchen. Leaving me behind in the living-room, looking around I noticed it was decorated rather simply compared to ours. Man, they must think we have a lot of useless stuff now, the walls were dawned with picture of them and their close friends. My eyes landed on one that looked like a family portrait of four skeleton monsters. Two small ones that looked oddly like younger versions of Sans and Papyrus, then older ones that I would only have to guess would be their parents. The tall Skeleton in the picture drew my attention with those cracks in his skull, are cracks on a skeleton similar to the scars on a human? The female skeleton was much smaller than her tall counterpart, she must be where Sans got his height from. She had soft features for a creature made out of bones and no trace of flesh.

My eyes continue to travel over the pictures displayed in the room, soon landing on one with Tori and Sans. Getting up I moved closer to get a better look. They looked so happy in each other arms smiling like there's no tomorrow. Did they have a thing? Are they an actual item, a weak smile graced my face. They look cute together, even the height difference between the two was adorable. I don't know why finding out that Sans was taken was surprising, maybe it was the fact that he was taken by the queen of monsters was the internal shock. Tearing my eyes away from the picture of the happy couple I returned to my seat on the couch.

"PLUMP HUMAN THE FEAST IS READY!" Papyrus's voice boomed from the kitchen, getting up I pondered on how Sans if is even up yet.

"Coming" I called back as I entered the kitchen, seeing the table completely covered in pancakes. I was expecting spaghetti since that's what Sans told me was Papyrus's signature dish.

"This looks wonderful" I smiled while sitting down across the table, watching Papyrus taking the seat opposite of me.

"FRISK TOLD ME SPAGHETTI ISN'T NORMAL BREAKFAST FOOD FOR HUMANS" Papyrus started to pile my plate with pancakes, "SO, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS DECIDED TO EXPAND MY CULINARY HORIZONS"

Grinning I took a bite out of one of the pancakes, they weren't bad but they weren't fantastic either. Looking up I could make out Papyrus was eyeing me, as if he was sitting on pins and needles.

"This is great Pap!" the smile on my face widen seeing the tall skeleton's eye sockets sparkle with delight. I took another bite before realizing it was just him and me at the table, no Sans, "where is your brother?"

"Sans is sleeping, he doesn't get up so early" Pap replied, I was shocked by how low his voice was now. The tall skeleton looked at the kitchen entrance with a worry look on his face "I hope I didn't wake brother up with my pervious volume"

"Hey, Pap how did you get my number?" I had to ask that, I don't remember ever giving it to him before.

"OH!" his voice had returned to its original volume "Sans gave it to me! Plump human I find rather rude, that you gave him your number before me"

"Uh…we he gave me his number first actually" I laughed softly watching the skeleton blink before, he became a light orange on the cheeks.

"Well you're excused, since I was the rude one to not offer you my contact information" Papyrus cleared his non-existence throat. Man, this is weird having the normally loud and boisterous skeleton speak in such a normal volume.

"I saw your family portrait, you have a cute family" I complimented before talking another bite of the pancakes.

"THANK YOU PLUMP HUMAN!" there's goes his voice again, he clenched his jaw tightly and glanced at the kitchen entry way, "I apologize for my unusual behavior but, I do not wish to awaken Sans with my current volume". Ah, that's what it is!

"Of course" I nodded

"Anyways, could you believe we just got our father back" Papyrus leaned over the table with a giddy smile "He was the royal scientist before Alphys, he fell into the CORE long ago"

My eyes widened, I don't know what this 'CORE' was but it sounded impressive. It was so large that some random monster can just fall in and not be found easily.

"I'm glad you got him back, I hope I could met him someday" their father from the pictures looks like a kind monster. I wonder if he likes puns and like Sans, or despise them like Papyrus. Papyrus and I continues chatting before I realized it was 8:45 by now the girls should be getting up.

"I'm sorry to cut our chat short but I have to go" I said reluctantly "I have a big day ahead, we're going food shopping and picking up our pets" I told him while piling some of the leftovers pancakes onto a plate, with a promise to return it later.

"OKAY, I'LL INFROM SANS THAT YOU STOPPED BY" he followed me to the door and gave me a hug before I went back to my home.

Heading inside the house I placed the pancakes on the kitchen table. Then headed upstairs for a while needed bath, collecting the necessary tools I need for my shower. Realizing something made me froze at the door of the bathroom. OH SHIT! Do monsters have a stronger sense of smell…d-did Papyrus smell me? My face burned hotly as I collapsed on the tiled bathroom floor, I knew I should had cleaned myself up before. But Papyrus didn't seem like he noticed...but what if he did and he was far too nice to say something?

I laughed to myself nervously, this must be fluke there's was no way I…I was attracted to a skeleton was there? I-I mean h-how would they…even pleasure a human? I bit my bottom lip when I finally regained my strength to pull myself up. Taking shaky steps I tore off my P.J's from my hot body. Turning the dial to the coldest setting I stood under it. I need to wash away these thoughts from my body and mind. Once I was done with my shower those…thoughts were long gone and I can focus on today's actives.

Changing into a clean set of clothes I went back down stairs to see my roommates were already dressed. Geo was sipping on a cup of tea while Maddie had cleaned the plate of its contents.

"You guys ready?" I asked placing a smile on my face to hide my inner turmoil, the girls nodded. Picking up the car keys Geo exited the house first deeming that she had shot-gun since she's the tallest, and Maddie would be mistaken as a child without a booster seat. Chuckling I exited the home with Maddie closely behind me, sliding into the car I started it up.

"So…how did you guys sleep?" I asked

"So…so…so good" Maddie sighed as she leaned back in her seat

"Same, it's a little weird but good" Geo offered up as I started driving to the store, "what about you Panda?" I paused for a moment _'oh I slept well, minus being sexually awaken by a damn skeleton'_ to make matters worse I didn't even know which brother it was.

"Oh…y-yea…it was gra-good for me too" I replied as I kept my eyes one the road. Geo nodded, good she didn't expect a thing.

"So~ guys" Geo looked over both Maddie and I "Asgore…is a total DILF" I gripped my steering-wheel tightly.

"W-WHAT!" both Maddie and I exclaimed, I quickly shot her a glance before looking back to the road. This girl is going to cause me to crash one of these fine days.

"What, don't lie that neither of you fine him hot as hell…did you **_SEE_** that body of his" Geo swooned as she fanned herself while a sigh of longing passed her lips "what. A. MAN!"

"Er…I think he and Toriel might get back together someday" Maddie added

"Shit I don't mind as long as I could be the human filling between that royal sandwich" Geo practically growled that out "Toriel is fucking fine!"

"You're going to furry hell, G" I laughed, and I would be in skeleton hell waiting for you

"Oh, hush Hannah you don't have any sexually needs" Geo leaned against the window, oh how wrong you are my friend.

"The day pan-pan needs anything sexual is that day hell freezes over" Maddie added in, then hell must be having a snow storm about now.

"WHAT! I CAN GET SEXAUL TOO!" I cried out my face feeling like a fire had just been set on it "I'M FUCKING SEXY!" glaring over at my two friends. Who ended up laughing causing me to pout, I'm sexy damnit. I have a nice body other than the chub here and there, hell I think it makes me look even better. It makes my hips wider and my thighs thicker. I don't care…I'm fucking sexy.

Pulling up to a parking place I exited the car to get a cart, sticking my nose up in the air. I left my friends behind, they can call me if their lost. Shit, what should I get for the house? Well it's empty so a little bit of everything. I went down every aisle picking up this and that for the house, I hummed thinking about what I was going to make for dinner. When my phone went off, reaching into my bag I fished it out. It read 'Skele-puns' oh it was a text from Sans!

**_Skele-puns: were ya over this mornin'?_ **

**_Me: yea_ **

**_Skele-puns: how come ya didn't wake me up?_ **

**_Me: it would have been rude…besides I didn't want to make you scramble to meet me_ **

**_Skele-pun: good one, but that was kinda weak next time I egg you to try harder_ **

I laughed as I looked down at my phone, jezz even over text he could make me laugh. I bet he knows that too. Maybe he's sitting in bed reading this horrible conversation over and chuckling deeply. I shuddered at the thought of his deep voice. Fuck! I quickly typed a good bye before pushing the phone back into my deep depths of my bag once more. I that was close I grinded my teeth together before going back the task on hand.

It had to be Sans, I didn't have this same reaction over Papyrus. Biting the inside of my cheek realizing I possibly like…Sans. NO! NOPE! I can't he's a fucking skeleton, even if he's a cutie pie. HANNAH STOP! NO, YOU'RE GOING TO HELL FOR THIS. Standing up straight I slapped my cheeks and inhale deeply. Noticing a few monsters giving me worried looks from the corners of their eyes. Gripping the cart handle tightly I went back to shopping.

I was on my last lap through the store when I found Geo and Maddie in the ice-cream section. Rolling up to them I kicked Geo then Maddie, causing them to scream in the process.

"Jezz Panda" Geo placed her hand over her heart she looked over the cart, "you've been busy I see"

"Yep, and I'm ready to go!" I stated looking over at them with a raised eyebrow "what did you guys find?"

"Er…um" Maddie looked over the ice cream then back at me "it's two for five Pan-pan". Both girls showed me their favorite flavors with shaky smiles, their eyes begging me to say yes.

"Fine, put them in" groaning inwardly I heard them cheered happily next to me. We went to the cashiers. The one we picked gave use a look of horror seeing the mountain of food in the cart. I smiled weakly apologizing for the extreme amount of things we got, her bagger was giving us the same expression she was. Smiling nervously at the worker I explained we just moved, and had no food in the house. She nodded, now understanding this was a need and we weren't throwing some big ass party. Seeing Maddie and Geo trying to sneak more food into the pile I growled.

"Stop putting more shit into the pile!" my voice raised as I glared at them, slipping a box of juice on to the table. Geo grinned sheepishly as she backed away, but Maddie stared me dead in the eyes and pushed the box deeper into the mass.

"Listen little girl, it's me and your ass when we get home" I hissed through my teeth turning back to the attendant, I smiled sweetly at her. Her yellow eyes flicked between Maddie and I.

After paying we headed back home, mostly quiet before turning on the radio. God forbid we did the thing that all girls do when their song came on 'OH SHIT! THIS IS MY JAM!' we did that. We sang loudly but not horribly, we are actually pretty good at singing. I feel like our voices was nice mix together, they balance each other nicely.

Pulling up the house we didn't stop singing instead we broke off into our own songs. We emptied the trunk of my car, the poor thing squeaked as the weight was taken out of it. Humming softly I started singing softly to myself:

 _Everyone fall in love sometime_  
I don't know 'bout you but it ain't a crime  
Everyone fall in love sometime  
I don't know 'bout you but it ain't a crime

Stopping suddenly having the same feeling of being watched again. Closing the trunk I looked around, the street was empty. Neither Geo nor Maddie was out looking for me, furrowing my brows I looked behind me. Sans, he was on his porch looking … no staring at me hard with a smile on his face. It wasn't his usual smile there was something different about it. Waving awkwardly at him I quickly walked back into my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tumblr might be up sometime this week or when I post the next chapter
> 
> Besides now that all the ground work had been set up...damn that took six chapters I can hit the ground rolling with the meat of the story. If you have any questions fell free to ask I love interacting with my readers that's that the tumblr is going to be for.


	7. Well Shit

It was about was about a couple hours since that incident happened in the front yard. I somehow managed to get back to my car to pick up the pets; he was gone when I made the trip to and back from the kennel. I peeked out through the window to see if Sans was still there, he was. He was sitting on his porch looking straight ahead at nothing. I groaned to myself, just then the white lights in his eye-sockets flickered over to house. Squeaking I backed away from the window, my heart pounding in my rib-cage. Shit did he see me? I looked back out the window…he was gone.

I went upstairs my room still need to be straighten out, and empty out of boxes that somehow found their way in there. Sitting on my bed I picked up the first box and started to go through it seeing if this was actually my stuff. It was around four when I decided it was time to start on dinner, looking around my room. All my drawers were pulled out, but only about half of my clothes had gotten into them. My bed was covered in my bras, panties, and socks.

Glancing at myself in the mirror a smile spread on my face, I had changed into one of my favorite dresses. It was a 50…or maybe 60's style dress I'm leaning more to the 50's. The dress was a fire engine red halter top, with a sweetheart neckline the skirt flared out, and it ended right above my knees. I twirled in the middle of my room watching the skirt lift up gracefully. My eyes widen when I saw the time, four SHIT! I should be started dinner thirty minutes ago!

Running down to the kitchen I put on an apron and took out the kingfish I bought earlier from the store today. Putting it in the sink I started to collect the other ingredients I needed to make this dinner. Looking over the counter I nodded pretty sure I had everything I needed. Turning my attention back to the fish and started to clean it, pretty sure the fish guy at the market didn't do a great job.

Soon the sound of panting entered the kitchen, looking over my shoulder noticing Sugar finally making appearance since she came home. Sugar was our sweet wheaten puppy, she's almost a year now I believe. Once the fish was clean I placed it on the cutting board, about to grab a knife when the doorbell went off.

"The hell" whispering to myself I washed by hands "watch the kitchen, Sug". Drying my hands on my apron I placed them on the doorknob and looked through the peephole. Papyrus and Sans. Who else could it be, with a laugh I opened the door for my two friends.

"Hey, guys" I smiled leaning against the doorframe

"PLUMP HUMAN!" Papyrus was the first to speak "IT'S A HUMAN CUSTOM TO WELCOME NEW NEIGHBORS WITH HOUSE WARMING GIFT"

"OH!" I blinked a couple of times "oh, Pap you really shouldn't"

"BUT, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS DID, NYEH HEH!" with that he held up a rock with glued on googly eyes.

"Oh thank you for…" I trailed off a bit looking at the rock

"Dwayne" Sans finishes

"YES, HIS NAME IS DWAYNE! HE USE TO BELONG TO MY BROTHER" Papyrus gave Sans a look of disapproval "SINCE HE ALREADY HAD ONE, I THOUGHT HE WOULD FOLLOW ME AND TAKE CARE OF DWAYNE"

Looking down at the rock in my hands I guess Sans didn't take good care of him. That's why the brothers decided to give him to us?

"Don't worry Pap, we'll take good care of him" I smiled softly at them.

"I'M VERY GRATEFUL PLUMP HUMAN!" Papyrus beamed at me, "ARE YOU GOING ON DATE?"

"What?" I blinked "no, just making dinner" stepping aside allowing them room to walk in "why don't you guys stay"

I could of swore I saw Sans's eye-sockets go completely black when Papyrus mentioned 'date' but it must have been in my mind. Since when I focused on him the lights was back in his eye-sockets.

"BUT PLUMP HUMAN!" Papyrus began

"Nope," I shook my head as I placed Dwayne on an empty shelf of the entertainment center in the living room, "it's only fair! After all you bought over such a lovely house warming gift"

When they didn't make any move to enter the house I grab both of their hands and pulled them in. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Maddie exiting the kitchen with pop tarts, chips, and a juice box.

"MADDIE! Put those back" letting go of the skeleton brothers arms and marched over to my small friend.

"Nah, Pan-pan I'm hungry" she frowned opening the bag of chips and started eating.

"No you're not, I bought McDonalds when I came back" pinching the bridge of my nose I sighed "your order was the biggest"

"That was a snack" she said in a deadpan voice, with that she started walking away from me. Causing me to frown deeply, fuck I think I'm getting a headache talking to this person.

"…A…snack…" I groaned "can't you just wait a little bit longer? I'm making dinner" I tried to plea with this walking blackhole.

"No…I'm really hungry" Maddie started up the stairs, "I'll be back for dinner don't worry~"

"Maddie you're supposed to take Sugar out for her walk" I hear her room door closing, where is Sugar anyways; she was supposed to be watching the kitchen, I heard movement on the second level "Geo?"

"Yessss~" the tall girl came into view, spotting the brothers she waved at them

"Can you walk, Sugar please?" I asked her

"Sure" she jumped down the stairs and grabbed the leash on the table next to the front door "SUGAR! WALKIES". Sugar poked her head out of the kitchen panting before pawing over to my tall friend. Stupid dog, not guarding the kitchen like she was supposed to do.

"Okay~ we'll be back before din-din" Geo hummed as she attached the leash to the Sugar's collar. I watched Geo leave with Sugar jogging down the street. The feeling of not wanting to finish dinner was weighting on me. Too bad I opened my fat mouth and invited the skeletons already, so I have to finish.

"Um…well you guys can watc-" wait we didn't have cable yet, that should had happened yesterday but the never came "er…you can sit in the kitchen with me…" I cleared my throat.

Leading them back to the kitchen, the shopping bags from earlier was stuffed into a corner until we figure out something to do with them. I went back to preparing the fish, the silence in the kitchen was a bit off putting. My mind kept flashing back to the dream from earlier, biting the inside of my cheek I shook my head.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here, you seem to be hard at wok" Sans's voice cut through my thoughts.

"What?" I giggled "Jesus, Sans" I placed the fish fillets in baking pan, adding carrots chopped bell peppers and few more veggies. Placing the fish head in the corner, since Geo loves it, so. "It's fine, Sans" I flashed them a smile over my shoulder. Just as I was going to start peeling the half pumpkin my phone went off.

"'Ello, Hannah speaking?" I said after placing at the crook of my neck, using my shoulder to hold it in place.

"LADY-BRO!" My brother's voiced came from the receiver

"Ah, hi Vincent" I smiled returning to peel the pumpkin "What's sup?"

"Nothing, nothing, just checking up on my most favorite sister **_ever_** ~" he dragged out the 'er' in ever.

"Well we just finished moving in, and I'm making dinner…so I guess we're good" I mused, now chopping up the pumpkin into bite size pieces.

"So… let's get straight to business you're party it coming a long great" I can hear the pride in his voice.

"Awesome" I nodded while dumping the pumpkin into a boiling pot, "oh do you mind if I invite a few more people?"

"Nah, it's your birthday party sis" he shot back, "I have to ask…are one of these guest going to be your date?"

"Vincent, no" a low groaned passed my lips, even though I wouldn't mind a short skeleton being by my side, quickly as the though came up I mentally cursed myself.

"Hannah, come on!" he shouted "you promised! Or one of us are going have to choose" okay this phone call was lasting a little bit too long for my liking.

"Oh, I'm sorry Vinnie" I started to make static noises, "I'm breaking up! I-I can't hear you". All I heard was him yelling in frustration on the other end of the phone as I hung up and placing it back on the counter.

"I'm so sorry that was my brother" I smiled sheepishly at the two skeleton, "he was checking on me"

"NOT A PROBLEM PLUMP HUMAN" Papyrus reassured me "BUT HE SEEMED TO HAD ANGER YOU" a hint of worry lingered in his voice.

"Oh, he was just asking me stupid question" brushing it off I washed the rice and added it to the pot, with other seasonings.

"IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING, WHAT ARE YOU MAKING IT DOESN'T SMELL LIKE SPAGHETTI"

"Pumpkin rice and baked king fish" I simply answered while placing the fish in the oven and taking off my apron. We moved to the living room shortly after, to leave the fish to bake and the rice to cook. Ragamuffin even came out of hiding to say hello for a few minutes before disappearing upstairs. Papyrus absolutely loved her, he even asked me why my cat was so fat. Laughing I explained to him that was a characteristic of her breed, the ragdoll, and she wasn't fat just big boned.

Smelling the rice I excused myself to check on it. Opening the pot lid I stirred the grain, scrapping the bottom with my spoon to make sure it wasn't burning. Humming in approval I added a bit more water and closed the lid. Turning around to head back to living room, I jumped seeing Sans mere inches from me. Jesus fucking Christ! When the fuck did he get here! Why didn't I hear him entering the room? Placing my over my heart while taking deep breaths, I managed to weakly smile.

"H-Hi Sans, you scared me out of my skin there" I laughed nervously

"Hey buddy ya remind me of beryllium, gold, and titanium" he gave me a sly grin. My eyebrows only bunched up together in confusion.

"U-um…thanks…but why?" I asked with a dry mouth, I noticed the look of faint panic in his face. Then something happened that I never thought in a millions years would accrue, Sans the skeleton was sweating. It wasn't the light sweating either he was sweating heavy I wasn't even going to question it. Quickly grabbing a paper towel and dapped it over his face, fuck he's sweating harder now.

"E-er yer dress looks nice, really nice on ya" he finally said as his boney hands grabbed my wrist.

"Um…thank you!" my face warmed up greatly, slowly the short skeleton let go me "um…wait here!". Stepping aside my glaze lingered on him before I went up to my room. Digging through my drawers I grabbed one of my t-shirts. Returning to the kitchen I held it out, it was the black 'you can't skele-run from my skele-pun' shirt.

"What?" Sans took the shirt as the place where his eye brows should have been raised in curiosity.

"I want you to have it…after all it fits you better than me" my hands played with the hem of my dress, "after all you are a skeleton"

"Oh" Sans's low laugh caused a chill to run down my spine "it's a tad small fer me, dontcha think?"

"SHIT!" a gasped passed my lips "You're right!" I reached out to grab the shirt, but he moved it out of the way.

"This is an egg-cellent gift" he folded the shirt with a smile "I'll keep it, after all its the thought that counts" tucking the shirt under his arm. The short skeleton returned to the living room, I guessed he showed the shirt to Papyrus because the next thing I heard. Was Papyrus cursing my name and threatening to dis-own me if I pull another stunt like that again.

Entering the living room once more this time to apologize to Pap for the shirt. He seemed glad it was too small for Sans, saying that his brother would wear it everywhere he went if it wasn't. He also gave me a long speech about encouraging Sans's love for pun, his 'eyes' even popped out of his skull at a point. Something else I wasn't going to question at the moment. The front door flew open revealing an annoyed Geo, glaring at her phone then back at me.

"HANNAH! What is this about you not having a date to your party!" Geo barked, shit Vincent must of texted her when I hung up.

"Yet…" I drawled out

"That's BS" she unhooked Sugar "you know what, we're in a new town and no one here knows of that attitude of yours"

"It's not an attitude, I just don't like the douchebags back at school" I rebutted, my cheeks burned. Did she had to talk about this when guests around!

"Yea…sure" she muttered typing something down on her phone, minutes later Maddie ran down the stairs with a squeal.

"BRILLIANT!" Maddie cried out "Daisy and I had been working on a list" she winked at me with a knowing smile. A list? What list?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was kind of hard to write...I had a major case of writer's block...
> 
> well I hope you liked it
> 
> who ever can guess what beryllium, gold, and titanium means gets a cookie~
> 
> the Tumblr is up if you want to see it, http://welcometomonstertown.tumblr.com/


	8. I need an adult

Chapter eight:

I need an adult

My reflection frowned deeply back at me, I didn't want to be here I didn't want to go out swimsuit shopping. Frankly, I still haven't lived down the embarrassment that happened a couple days ago at the house. Geo, Maddie, and Daisy oh I can't forget her even if she was on the phone. Those three was planning a blind date for me through the whole dinner, I felt utterly helpless. It wouldn't have been that bad if they had waited for Sans and Papyrus to leave, but NO! They didn't! They did it right in front of them! Now the brothers must think I'm some kind of spoiled rich child.

But that was a couple days ago and Sans hadn't texted me since, my heart dropped. I can't help but to look at my phone hopefully every time I get a text hoping it would be him. As faith would have it, it would never be him. Shit. The latest text was from Toriel asking us out to a beach picnic tomorrow. Which landed me here at the mall with my so-called friends, Toriel who brought along Undyne and Alphys.

I remember meeting Undyne at the move but this is my first time meeting the small lizard-like monster. Alphys was such a sweetie when we were introduced she hid behind Undyne for the most part.

I don't want a new swimsuit, but everyone insisted that I get one. The ones I have back home was fine. Besides the one Maddie picked out for me showed a bit too much skin, looking at myself from the left to right. My frown only got deeper my stomach was jutting out, sure it wasn't huge…but it was big enough to be noticed. Even when I suck it in, there was still a fucking bump. Nope…no two pieces.

"Pan-pan how's it's going in there!" I hear the bane of my existence at the moment

"Uh…I don't think I like this one" I muttered looking back at the mirror, why the hell did it look my breasts had gotten bigger? I leaned in closer…no, it was the bra, it was too small it made them spill out a little.

"We want to see, young one," Toriel said, I looked back at the door and sighed.

"…f-fine I'm coming out…i-it doesn't look good tho" I warned them before stepping out of the dressing room. Taking a deep breath, I got ready for the worst.

"WOW YOU LOOK SMOKING HOT!" Undyne gave me a thumbs up as Alphys nodded in agreement.

"Y-yea y-you look…r-really nice Hannah" the small yellow lizard added

"T-thank you!" I couldn't help the heat rushing to my face, "b-but I think it shows too much skin…and tight in places"

"Thank was the point," Maddie remarked as she folded her arms "how are you going to attract dates if you don't show off your bod"

"God, Maddie" I stepped back into the changing room "I don't want a date…yet". I could hear Maddie grumping before leaving, probably to pick out another skimpy swimsuit. Stripping the top off, Toriel stepped into the dressing room, causing me to scream and her to scream and cover her eyes.

"I'M SO SORRY MY CHILD", the tall goat woman turned her head away from me, "I knocked but didn't hear a reply"

"O-oh…um…it's fine" I covered my chest with my arms "just don't do that again" my back was facing her.

"I just think I found something more…to your liking, my child" I hear her hanging something up next to the door, before exiting. Picking up the new swimsuit, I studied it for a while. The top half was white with black trims, it was layered with ruffles, lifting them up seeing an almost sports bra like design under it, and the bottoms were black hipsters. It was rather cute, why not give it a shot. Slipping on the top first before wiggling into the bottoms.

A surprised gasp passed my lips when I looked into the mirror, oh my god I look cute! Turning around to the side, then my other side, and finally my back looking over my shoulder. A giddy feeling spread inside of me, bouncing on my toes testing out the support it gave my breast. They still had the feeling of weights pulling against my skin, but it wasn't the huge force that would cause me to wrap my arms around them. Looking into the mirror I continue to movements, yes they bounced but I wasn't in fear of them hitting me in my face. That was uneasy feeling I had while modeling Maddie's pick. The fear that my breast would make a jailbreak with the slightest movements lingered in the back of my mind.

"Guys I think I found the one!" I called out from behind the door

"WELL COME ON LETS US SEE" Undyne called back, giving myself one more look over before exiting the room. They all gasped in unison, I guess they liked it.

"You look wonderful" Daisy gasped, she turned me around making sure to see every inch of it.

"It's so you," Geo smiled clapping lightly

"Well…I like it… but I think mine was better" Maddie muttered, but I knew she also liked it "I would had worn the one I picked"

"But I'm not you" I shot back, deciding to by this one looking at price tag would make anyone to faint, but it didn't even cause me to blink an eye. Going back into the dressing room I removed the swimsuit and placed it back on the hanger.

We paid for our clothes and said our goodbyes, Toriel still had papers to grade at home. Undyne and Alphys wanted a little alone time since this was both their days off from work. They wanted to take advantage of that, I would too if I had a lover.

"Alright I need to take Panda away," Daisy said wrapping her arms around mine and started to drag me away.

"W-wait…what?" I asked in confusion as the rabbit monster dragged me to the car.

"We're going to the library, you need a crash course in monster relationships…if you're going to date in this town" Daisy continues as she stuffed me into my car.

"W-wait what" I repeated myself

"Dating monsters, is a lot different from dating humans…monsters have a bit more passion" Daisy hummed, scooting herself across in the passenger side. The ride to the library was awkward to say the least. Every now and then I would look over at Daisy, would return my gaze with a cheeky grin.

The adventure in the library wasn't eventful at all, but that didn't stop me from turning back when I saw were Daisy was taking me. A pitiful squeak passed my lips as the white rabbit grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the 'Sex-ed' section of the library. I know what sex was and how it worked, that doesn't mean I was an expert at the subject; I was everything but. Learning about human sex was hard enough, NOW SHE EXPECT ME TO LEARN ABOUT MONSTERS?!

"Daisy…i-is this really necessary?" I begged my friend as I dug my heels in the ground. She looked back at me with pricing pink eyes, the edge of her mouth twitched with annoyance. I just rocked back and forth on my feet looking at anything but the female monster in front of me. The heat on my face was trickling down my neck and forced a cough out of me even my stomach was doing flips at this point.

"Fine," she groaned "go get yourself a card, I'll get all the books you'll need"

Taking a breath of relief I went up to the front counter, a green dog/wolf was smiling back at me.

"Hello, dear is this your first time here?" they asked

"Um…y-yes" I replied barely above a whisper as I rubbed my hands together looking back at them "I-I would like" licked my dry lips "a card".

"Wonderful, people these days don't carry library cards anymore" the monster smiled reaching under their desk and pulled out a few documents "it's great to see young people taking a shine to good, old books"

The green dog/wolf monster walked me through the process of filling out the paperwork. I slightly started to panic when they asked for proof of address, realizing that I only had my old I.D that hadn't been updated yet. The monster was kind enough to allow me to continue the process if I promise to come back with an updated I.D or mail with my name and new address on it. Picking out a color was the easiest thing I've done today, my new card was green.

By the time we've had finish Daisy had returned with a mountain of books, quickly adding that she had more back at a table. My mouth went dry, she expects me to read all of this…was this even really necessary? The librarian was quick to mention the self-check-out center, a laugh passed my lips. This was better for the both of us, they didn't have to scan countless books and I wouldn't have to feel judged for the book's subjects.

Thanking them with heated cheeks I rushed Daisy over to the self-cheek-out center. As fast as I could go, I scanned each book. My eyes flicked over one 'Getting to know your Adult Monster self' okay that doesn't look so bad. Sucking in the calming breath, I continue to scan each book until Daisy is satisfied. Bidding the librarian a goodbye, we left. I dropped Daisy off first, she tried to fight back arguing that I needed someone to explain things to her I replied I'll just call if I need anything.

So here I am…in my room reading books dealing with monster puberty and shit. What I did learn so far is that some young monster children and teenagers can't use magic until they have their coming of age magical burst. It's really painful from what I read so far, they explained it feels like one is being cooked from the inside out. I couldn't help but to shiver at the comparison thank god I'm not a monster.

' _A young monster reaches adulthood between the years 100 to 125'_

Okay, that doesn't surprise me, I already went through the whole monster age versus human age thing with Daisy. I believe it's every five human years it one monster year…yea...I'm still a toddler in monster terms. I laughed a little this means Asriel is older than me, he looks about nine or twelve he must be in his eighties or something.

' _Once a male monster reaches adulthood he is ready to find a mate and reproduce. Females have to wait a little bit longer to reach sexual maturity,_ _generally three to four months after. A female would go into heat after these months, and it would last three days to week.'_

Welp, that makes sense I remember that happening to Daisy last year. She went through her first heat during the summer with her family. But we had to deal with the other two at school her heat comes every four months.

_Once a male monster has a female insight he would start to court them. Courting takes different forms, from monster to monsters. Some are blatant about their affections others are shy and would try to drop hints. These hints would come in the form of casual flirting or constant interactions with their preferred mate._

I don't have any male monsters interested with me if I got this right. No one is flirting with me or trying to be by my side 24/7. Shrugging I really don't know how to feel about this at all.

_All monsters are possessive but male monsters are even more so. If they think another monster is taking an interest in their chosen female, said male would show their dominance over the challenger. In the end, it's the female that gets to choose who they want to be with, even then it's not set in stone unless the female is marked. This is commonly known as a monster marriage, it's preferred if both parties are willing. But there is also proof this could be forced upon a female, this union is looked down at._

I sucked in my bottom lip, not knowing what to think about that. I mean it seems fair to appoint…everything seems fair up to a point. Putting down this book, for now, I picked up another one titled 'How it use to be: Monster and Humans' _._

_Before the war monster and humans was a common union between the species. It was used as a way to stop warring at small villages and providences, the highest ranking families on both side would offer up their children up for a marriage._

_Unions that didn't have anything to do with warring areas was also popular. Often children would come from these unions-_

HOLD ON A MINUTE! MONSTERS AND HUMANS CAN HAVE KIDS! I wonder…what Sans and mine would look li- NO! NOPE! He's taken Hannah, the book even said monsters are possessive, get that thought out of your head.

_Monsters can reproduce in two main ways intercourse and soul chipping._

Soul chipping sounds a bit painful, I clutched my chest just thinking about it. Daisy mentioned your soul is the most sensitive part of one's being.

_Soul chipping happens when both party's soul loses a piece and forms together to make a new soul, a child. This is most likely to happen if both parties are the same sex if the couple is both female the soul would stay inside the one that more adapted to giving birth. It the couple is both males the soul would linger outside like an egg, its parents would have to guard the unborn child until it 'hatches'._

Ha, take that humans monster same-sex couples can have children and it's totally natural for them. Why can't we do that same thing, I stuck my tongue out and giggled to myself I decided to go back to the other book continued to read.

_A hybrid between a monster and human would most likely look like a human with monster features. The features can varies from something noticeable like horns to something insufficient like teeth or sharper nails. No matter what all hybrids age like a normal human until they reach maturity and their aging slows down. Hybrids can also gain the ability to use magic like their monster parents. Monster genes are some of strongest genes, even with generations of breeding with other humans, the descendants of a monster/human union would still have the problems that any full monster would. Exp. Heat, magic, mating and etc._

I closed the book for the last time today, well it sucks to have a monster in your bloodline. I laughed to myself, I even when monsters were trapped underground there was still 'monsters' running up here. I guess this was what the witch trails was all about.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that monster town tumblr is now up, I have a picture of the girls thehttp://welcometomonstertown.tumblr.com/


	9. Clarifications and back stories

Pulling up to Toriel's house I took out the igloo she asked to borrow for the trip today. Ringing the door and only having to wait a few minutes for someone to answer. That someone was Asriel, the small goat boy smiled up at me.

"Howdy, Panda" he stepped aside, "mom had been waiting for you"

"Hello, Asriel" smiling back I wheeled in the cooler behind me "are you ready for all the fun we're gonna have today". I couldn't help the giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach, the summer was getting hotter, and hotter by the day. Frisk and Asriel will be out of school next week, which means I've been here for almost a month.

"MAMA BEAR!" a blur of brown attacked me then clung to my bare leg "I like your bathing suit"

"Thanks, Frisk," I ruffled his hair "where's your mom, I have a delivery for her" Frisk took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. Toriel was busy making sandwiches, she was wearing a lovely white sundress that went down to her ankles.

"Hey, Toriel I brought the iggy" I parked it next to the fridge

"OH! WONDERFUL!" she placed assortments of drinks on the table in front of me "place the refreshments in the cooler please"

Nodding I started to pack the drinks into the cooler, I could hear the boys playing in the living room. Once I was finished with the drinks, Toriel asked me to help her make some sandwiches as snacks. Since there was going to a BBQ on the beach, she informed me that Asgore would be manning the grill.

"Maybe I should give Asgore another chance," she said mostly to herself, my brows furrowed together as I frowned. Why? She already has Sans, why give him up for another man?

"W-why?" my voice shook a bit, wanting answers from the queen next to me

"I feel like separating the boys like this isn't a good thing" she sighed "siblings growing apart from each other doesn't seem like the healthiest thing"

"What about Sans?" I asked softly

"What about him?" my breath hitched at that statement, doesn't she care about his feelings at all? My view on Toriel was changing, and it was changing fast. Sure she was a pretty monster female but that doesn't mean she should go around breaking hearts.

"Aren't you and him… a…um…an item?" I bit the inside of my cheek

"Oh, heavens no" she laughed softly, a weight I didn't know that was on my shoulders was lifted, "whatever gave you that idea, my child?"

"Um…I was over at his house a couple days ago, and I saw" my tongue ran over my dry lips "a picture of the both of you". My cheeks flared up as I continued "and thought the two of you might be…u-um a thing?" Toriel's laugh only caused my face to burn even more.

"Sans and I are good friends, but was never lovers" the goat informed me, I felt light all of sudden.

"O-oh sorry for assuming things" my eyes shifted down to my hands, finding my nails suddenly interesting. She placed a warm paw on my shoulder, causing me to look back at her. Toriel smiled warmly down at me, something about that smile left me feeling uneasy like she knew something that I didn't.

"its fine, I don't mean to be rude" she paused for a moment "do you wish to settle down in the future?"

"Um.." my brow furrowed together, why is she asking me this? "well…yes…I see myself settling down…with someone I love and who loves me back…having a few kids…all that jazz you know?"

"Yes, I do know" her smile only grew "now tell me, does it matter if your partner is a human or monster"

"U-um no…" I shrugged "it doesn't really matter…as long as they love me…for me and not the name I carry" I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face. Most of the men I dated in college almost never went out with me… for Hannah, they did it because I was Hannah _Higgins_. The _adopted_ daughter of Aiden and Natasha Higgins; the rich power couple that are the monsters' allies. "Toriel, why are you asking me this?" I questioned the monster my eyes never leaving my nails.

"I just wanted to know what kind of, daughter my dear friends had raised" she collected the sandwiches she had made and placed them in the cooler. I blinked once then twice not really getting what she was saying, "now I know that's she's very open minded, like her parents"

"Oh…well…thank you!" I couldn't help to fight back the smile on my face

"Asgore was actually shocked when he learned how old you girls were" Toriel chuckled softly

"Yea...we're basically toddlers in Monster terms" I grinned "I would be the same way too! If I found out a group of babies was moving out on their own"

"Be warned Asgore is going to take the lot of you under his wing" Toriel added, oh god Asgore being a mother hen to us, all because he thinks were toddlers "he never had daughters so this will be interesting"

"Don't encourage him!" I exclaimed "try and talk some sense into him, explain human's age differently"

"I'll try, my child" Toriel just grins down at me with a smug smile, and then and only then I know she was lying. She won't talk to Asgore at all! She's going to enjoy watching Asgore fuss over us, like children. Oh, my god, I hope Geo doesn't have a daddy kink too.

"May I ask another question?" her playful smile is gone, and was replaced by a more serious look, "do you know anything about your birth parents?"

"Um…er…I know…that they left me...far from any hospital or firehouse" my teeth shanked into my bottom lip, "it was mom and dad that found me on their vacation to Jamaica". Shrugging lightly not wanting to think about my circumstances behind me getting adopted in the first place, "they never told you this?"

"No, they just told Asgore and me that they wanted a daughter and was about to give up, but they found you"

"After six sons, finding me might had been a ray of hope for them" I laughed half-heartily "but I'm glad they did". Sighing deeply, I looked down at the sandwich that I finished a few minutes ago. "How did you and Asgore meet my parents?" all I really knew was that mom and dad suddenly had monster friends, of course, I would know the full story if I actually attend one of those functions.

"It was a few months after we monster surfaced, the human leaders wanted a conference with us. They didn't take it well that we had Frisk as our ambassador" I giggled a little thinking about that cutie pie as the voice of all monster, but Toriel shot me a look that caused me to shut up. "So we decided that Asgore and I would speak about serious matters while Frisk will accompany these conferences, just until he is older. Monster soon started to voice that humans wouldn't let them rent homes and the ones that do…the conditions of that living area are horrendous, Asgore tried to reach out to companies that would help us. They all turned us down, they seem to want to push our kind back into the underground." The pain in Toriel's voice tugged at my heartstrings, "but your parents contacted us! At first, we were wary of them…after from all the hate we've had gotten"

"I would understand" I nodded, this all seem too familiar history rewrites itself I guess.

"They offered housing in all the major cities, livable housing just as good as the ones humans get. Some were even better I believe some human complained when they found out about it. Your father had no complaints about exchanging our currency 'G' into human currency, notes, and coins. That's when we learned that banks up here were robbing monster-kind, turns out that gold is more valued up there than the underground."

"Well, yeah….gold is a precious metal…so it's going to be worth a lot" the frown I didn't know I had deepened. I never knew humans were _that_ unfair to monsters, maybe I was living under a rock. Or maybe it was too much to think humans would treat them fairly. After all, it's the twenty-first century and we have a history going back on this since the dawn of man. I guess, man is just stupid and stubborn about things like these.

"Your brothers the oldest set, when they found out this injustice against monster they took up every case" Toriel smiled "they did it for pro bono, no group of humans was never so kind to monsters. With word spreading more monsters decided to take a chance and move to the surface…only if they could work with your family."

My teeth continued to sink deeper into my flesh, shit, what if they start to wonder what ** _I_** can do for monsters. Nothing, that's what I can do nothing. I'm not some big shot lawyers like my brothers, I don't have the money to come up with housing like my parents. I'm nothing like my family, compared to them I would seem self-centered and selfish…I never even turned up for any of the functions. I would be a disappointment if any monsters that looked up to my family found out about me, totally useless…more like a trophy daughter. Pretty sure I am in the eyes of Toriel and Asgore, I remember the look they gave me when I told them my profession. Now that I'm thinking about it…I don't even count as a trophy daughter; trophy daughters are beautiful and perfect. I'm not beautiful by society's standards, and I'm not perfect either. As a child I could never get my etiquettes right, I was always messing up and the simplest of things.

"Everyone in the monster community knows of your family, my child" Toriel's smile only grew warmer as she spoke kind words about mom and dad. "And I'm sure they'll love to you too, after all, you are their daughter"

Not by blood, so I have none of those great characteristics you love so much. Sorry to disappoint everyone in the monster community.

"Um…I best be getting home…I-I um,…have to see if the girls are ready" I smiled weakly. Toriel nodded and told me she'll call me when everyone is ready to leave. Closing the igloo I briskly walked to the front door, Asriel and Frisk ran up to me.

"You're leaving a ready, Panda?" the small goat child asked.

"Yea, someone needs to make sure those girls back home don't lose their heads" I smiled while ruffling his head fur.

"You'll play with us at the beach right?" Frisk asked more like plead with me "we're going to play kingdom, and I'm going to be the royal guard!"

"Sounds fun count me in!" I beamed at the two young children, promising to play with them once we get to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which Hannah finds out the truth about Sans ans Toriel, and you get a little insight about how she feels about being adopted into a wealthy family


	10. Are we still friends?

Chapter ten

Are we still friends?

Sans and Papyrus had left…Maddie told me they left a while ago in Papyrus's red sports car. When I reached into my bag fishing out my phone to see if he texted or called, no. I groaned inwardly, currently, I'm curled up on the couch whimpering softly. My friends came over to me asking me if I was okay multiple of times, of course, I lied. I'm not okay. Sans is not talking to me, this shouldn't be affecting me this much, I mean fuck! He's a monster, a skeleton monster…and I don't feel that he has any romantic feelings at all.

I'm not going. Nope. Sans would probably throw a fit seeing me there. What the hell did I do? Did I say something, or do something wrong? This may be just a sign that I shouldn't have feelings for him…wait…wait when did I even get feelings for him? I haven't had a dream about him for a while…maybe this is just a phase.

"Hannah, get up", Daisy poked me in the side which only dragged out another groan from me.

"No…I'm not going" the pillow over my face muffled my words. I don't like my bathing suit anymore. Its shows too much skin, now people would see how big my stomach is and how large my thighs are. Nah, I don't want people to see me jiggle on the beach, I don't even know why this was even a good idea in the first place.

"Oh my god! Toriel just called!" Daisy pulled the pillow away from my face, which only pulled out another whine from me. "Geo get the keys! You're driving! Maddie come pick Hannah up"

Daisy picked up our bags and left the house with an angry huff. Maddie scooped me up like I was a ragdoll and placed me in the passenger seat. The car slowly started to fill up, everyone else was happy about this trip. My heart dropped realizing that I was keeping them from something they really wanted to do, doesn't that just make me an even bigger piece of shit.

"Pan-Pan what had gotten into you?" Maddie questioned from the back seat with a worried tone.

"Uh…I dunno", I shrugged slightly not wanting to tell them the truth.

"We're going to the beach" Geo elbowed me in the side, "don't worry you're going to have a good time"

"Yea! All our new friends are going to be there! That includes your little bone-friend, Sans…just think off all the god awful puns you two can make together~" Daisy added trying to cheer me up but it only made me feel worse, "besides isn't the right time to invite all of them to your party?"

That caused me to moan even louder, oh yea I forgot. My friends' voices started to become distance, as I thought about the party. My birthday party I was going to invite them to it. Was that a still a good idea…if they come over…they'll see the real me. A spoiled brat that doesn't work for anything, with a name that isn't originally hers' to begin with. Nothing special, they'll probably want to stop being my friends. Sans must have figured out the real I and that's why he doesn't want to contact me anymore.

"HANNAH YOU'RE CRYING!" Geo exclaimed as we pulled up to the boardwalk.

"W-what?" I touched my cheek it was indeed wet "oh…I-I didn't know…sorry" I pulled out a napkin from the dashboard. Looking into the mirror I wiped away my tears, _'always make yourself look presentable, dear'_ the words echoed in my head. I leaned back in my seat to gather myself together.

"Go ahead…tell them I'll be their shortly" I mumbled while rubbing my eyes, I should stay here until the red goes away. I didn't know how long I was there until the knock on my door, caused me to turn my head.

"Mama bear?" Frisk's small voice caused a true smile to pull at my lips, "are you still going to play Kingdom with us?"

"Of course, Frisk" I stepped out of the car, locking it behind me smiling at the two young children before me.

"Great!" Asriel grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the group, "we have to build the castle, and I'm the king"

"Oh, if you're the king and Frisk is the Royal guard …then what am I?" my brows furrows together "will I be your maid…or um…"

"WHAT! NO!" the small goat child yelled causing my eyes to widen "I was thinking queen…if you want…a king needs a queen"

"HEY!" Frisk frowned "I won't be the guard if I knew you wanted to be king to only have mama bear as queen…I don't want to be your kid" he ended with a pout. Giggles escaped my lips, Frisk seemed to more bother by becoming Asriel's kid than anything else.

"Wait here!" Asriel told me once we reached to our small group, looking around I saw Maddie talking to Undyne. They seemed to be getting along well, that's more than I can say for Sans and me.

"Hannah's here!" Geo jogged up to me "come on! We need to change into our bathing suit". I gave her a raised eyebrow and motioned to my attire, I was already in my swimwear, "ugh I know you're all ready, ready but the girls and I aren't"

"Why do I have to come then?" I muttered bitterly crossing my arms

"Because girl code!" Geo grabbed my wrist and started to drag me to the bathrooms, "Maddie! Daisy! Come on, I got her!"

"B-boys I'll be back!" I called out to Frisk and Asriel

That's how I got here, leaning against the counter as my friends got dressed in the stalls. I poked at my stomach and watched it jiggle a bit, a smile spread across my face. I did again only, this time, I smack the flesh, chuckling softly I watched it rippled outwards. Fat is funny.

"U-uh…" I heard a voice, turning around I saw a stunned Sans standing at the doorway. He looked as if he was in a state of shock, the pinprick of lights lingered on my still rippling stomach. I could feel my face started to burn, my heart hammered against my ribs. Oh god, I want to die, or the floor opening up and swallowing me whole.

His eyes where still on me, but now he was staring at me hard like the times before. The sides of his smile twitched slightly as the skeleton continued his stare. Light blue dusted across his cheekbones.

"S-SANS!" I managed to get out, shocking the skeleton out of his trance

"H-huh…what!" his face only grew a darker shade of blue

"Sans's here!" Maddie shouted from one of the stalls "hey dude!" there was a small 'yo' coming from the same stall, I'm guessing that was Geo.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my arms wrapping around my mid-section, seeing that his eyes starting to travel again.

"W-wrong restroom" he stuttered before leaving, I frowned slightly he didn't seem real sure of himself. Once I think he's out of earshot I entered the stall my friends were occupying. They were pretty much done, just packing their clothes into the tote bags.

Geo was wearing a white one-piece, it was backless and had the sides cut out it did a great job of showing off her long legs. Daisy wore a pink tankini with small white polka-dots, it was really cute on her. I personally think the pink goes well with her white fur. Maddie opted out for the soft orange sports bra and short-short combo, it suits her and shows off her powerlifter physique! Maddie is toned but not overly buff she still has a feminine charm about her.

"GUYS!" I squawked like a mad man "S-Sans just came in here!" the river of fire that settled on my face started to run down my neck.

"Yea, we heard" Geo shrugged "Oddly enough he didn't make any damn puns"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU!" my heads buried themselves into my hair and started to pull. They fell silent and waited calmly for me to continue brief freak-out, I bit my bottom lip. Hearing my heart beating with my own ears wasn't helping at all either, Maddie did go on motion with her hand.

"H-he…uh…" my mouth was starting to go dry, and it was getting harder to swallow by the moment.

"He what?" Daisy urged me to elaborate further on the subject

"He…uh…was staring at me…rather…um" I turned away from them, the heat on my face was getting to an uncontrollable temperature. I'm pretty sure I was pouting at the moment in time and probably look like an overgrown child! But I don't care this shit is getting out of control. Taking a deep breath, I started the sentence over again "he was staring at me …rather hard"

"Maybe he was shocked by how beautiful you are" Maddie grinned with a smug expression.

"COME ON!" I growled out at the shorter woman "I'm being serious here!" my hands tugged at my hair.

"I AM TOO!" she marched up to me and grabbed my breasts and squeezed them, which not only caused me to gasp but also to slap her hands off, "I would kill to have tits like those"

"Boobs do not equal beauty Maddie" Geo pipped up and moved between the two of us, "Hannah clearly thinks this a serious matter" I nodded at her ever word.

"It's not the first time he'd done this either" I added shyly, surprisingly they all gasped in unison.

"It isn't" Daisy finally said looking at me "he ogled you before?" I nodded stiffly and told them all the other times I noticed. Daisy hummed and rubbed her chin, giving a look then shook her head again.

"He probably notices how fat I'm really am next to an average human you'd see on t.v" my arms went back around my stomach.

"NO! No that's not it" Daisy placed her hands on my shoulders and rubbed them in a calming matter, "trust me…that's not it"

"Daisy can you read Sans's mind?" Geo added the small rabbit shook her head "then how do you know that isn't the reason"

"I…um…I just know, okay!" the rabbit gave me a tight hug "but now we have to get back to the others"

"Oh, and Pan-pan you're not fat, you're voluptuous", stated Maddie with a firm voice. Sighing our little group went back to meet up with the others. By now everyone had already picked the perfect spot for our medium sized party. Reaching inside of the totes I pulled out a brush and a scrunchie to pull my hair back into a ponytail.

"You're back!" Asriel and Frisk ran over to me

"Hey boys" I smiled back at them, "you're ready to build a kingdom" they both nodded.

"I found a great place!" Frisk grinned puffing out his chest with having a proud air around him.

"Really now, show me?" I held out my hand, Asriel quickly took it

"We started building the castle already!" the small goat child boosted, while I hummed and nodded, "I mean if you don't like you can always change something"

"Oh no, I don't want to ruin anything that you and Frisk worked so hard on"

"You're the queen! You can never ruin the castle only make it better!" the monster child let go of my hand and started to flail them about. He's so damn cute! Well once he comes out of his shell and not hiding behind his mother. Who the hell am I kidding that was cute too! Suddenly frisk grabbed my hand, looking down at the child I raised an eyebrow.

"Frisk?" my voice was a whisper, noticing that he was staring at someone. I followed his gaze over to Sans who was looking away from us, but I could see he was still blue in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah is paranoid and Daisy is putting pieces together


	11. Life changing experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this is the fastest I've ever wrote a chapter

Chapter eleven:

Life changing experience

The castle was pretty much done by now, all it needed was a mote and a good sturdy wall. The castle was decorated with the sea shells and seaweed we made a make-shift flag out of a stick with a leaf attracted to it.

"Is the castle to your liking my queen?" Frisk said kneeling on one knee before me. This made me chuckle lightly.

"Yes, it is my young knight" I replied with my best 'queen' voice

"Panda I've returned with your bag" Asriel jogged over with my tote in hand

"Thank you, my dear king" I curtsy to him before taking the tote away from him. I pulled out a blue blanket with cute panda prints wearing hats on it. Shooing them away so I lay the blanket over the sand and smoothing out the wrinkles before allowing the boys to sit down.

"So when do you want to go swimming?" Frisk asked settling down to the left of me while Ariel took my right.

"Well, you guys can…" I sat Indian style in the middle of the blanket, "I-I can't swim"

"WHAT!" They both exclaimed

"You have to be joking," Frisk said

"Nope" popping the 'p' I grinned. They both exchanged looks before leaving me alone on the blanket. Smiling, I laid back stretching out like a house cat. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to enjoy the warmth of the sun to wash over me. Soon after they left someone took their place next to me.

"Uh…I'm sorry if I made ya' jumped out of yer skin earlier" wait…I know that voice! My eyes flew open landing on the stocky skeleton sitting next to me, oddly he was still wearing a shirt.

"Um…it's okay", I smiled weakly looking away from him, afraid that he was going to stare at me again.

"No, no it's not…I mean…I kinda lost my mind" he knocked the side of his skull to get the point across. The hollow sound that came from his skull made me laugh, "Please let me know if ya' find it"

"Don't worry Sans" I finally looked over at him, smiling softly. He really did look ashamed of himself. God, he looked so cute like a lost puppy caught doing something they shouldn't be, "I'll be you a fibula if I said that I wasn't shocked"

His low gravely laugh sent chills down my spine, he seems more at ease now. The skeleton laid down next to me, becoming more relaxed by the minute.

"I was just shocked ya' know," he said, "never really saw somethin' like that before" shocked? I frowned, had never seen a larger human before? This is bullshit I know there's larger monster here, what makes a human any different!

"Hmm…yea it must be shocking seeing a fat human in person" that came out a bit bitter, sorry but I can't hide my disgust for him.

"FAT!" The skeleton shot up, I think this is the fastest I've ever seen him move before, "you're not fat…you…look healthy" his voice got to the point where is sounded like a whisper.

"What?" now I'm confused, I think he would prefer seeing thin human versus a larger one …since they are closer to him.

"Humans…look better with a bit of meat on their bones, without it…they don't look right" he must have saw the look on my face "Anorexia" was all he had to say before I got it. It never accrued to me that monsters have a different set of diseases that we have. So seeing something like that…for the very first time must have been a huge culture shock.

"Well…I guess I underst- ACK!" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I was scooped up into a pair of white furry arms.

"TEACH HER HOW TO SWIM DAD!" Asriel's voice could be heard close by, with Frisk's cheering.

"W-WHAT!" panicking I looked around before finally landing on the king of monsters "Asgore?"

"My son had informed me that you can't swim," he smiled down at me and held me close to his chest so I wouldn't fall.

"Er…that is true… but" I could feel the heat returning to my face at full force "what in the world are you doing!"

The overgrown goat started moving, heading to the body of water in front of us. SHIT! Frantically I started flailing in his arms, nope, Hannah ain't getting close to that! What if there are dolphins in THAT SHIT!

"A-ASGORE! I'M FINE" I twisted my body, even more, trying to get out of his tight grip.

"Not to worry, child" he only held me tighter, "I'm here with you, nothing wrong will happen under my watch"

Before I knew we were in the body of water, waves splashing against the goat monster's legs. They were just high enough to lick against my bare backside, causing me to whimper and crawl up higher. Asgore's low chuckle didn't have the same effects as Sans's, but it was anytime but know. I would even say it was attractive but right now all I'm hearing is the sound of Lucifer laughing.

"There, there this isn't going to hurt you" he gently lowered me into the water

"COLD! COLD!" I shot out of his hands falling back into the water, I sink deeper into the water. Desperately I tried to touch the floor with my legs, soon realizing there was nothing to me. Fear getting the best of me opening mouth to yell only to fill my lungs with the salty water. SHIT! FUCK! I DON'T WANT TO GO LIKE THIS! There're so many things I never got to do! Like marry, start a family, find my real mother…confess to Sans. I could see the blur of white and gold reaching down for me, fuck you Asgore.

Grabbing my hand he pulled me out with a powerful yank, gasping trying to let in air was useless too much sea water. Slowly my eye started to close, Asgore's voice sound light year away as I blacked out.

Coughing I came back my eyesight was a bit more blurry than usual, Maddie was leaning over me. With a wide smile spread across her face as I spat up water, wow how graceful. Pushing her over, I sat up still coughing up more water. A bony hand was rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"That's its bubby, let it all out" it was Sans "water you thinking? Jumping out of Asgore's arms like that" his voice was stern as if I was a child.

"I-I'm sorry" my eyes fluttered shut, I didn't need to be scolded like a child in front of everyone.

"Cut her some slack…Hannah doesn't do well with large bodies of water" Geo cut in, pulling me away from Sans and wrapping me in a towel. Which I pulled tightly around my body, shivering slightly.

"I didn't know she was afraid of water," Asgore stated

"It's not water...it's what's in it" I laughed drily, like hell I'm going to tell then I'm scared of dolphins.

"Sharks?" Frisk asked

"Yea…sharks" my smile was weak

"Jeez pal, you scared me half to depth" Sans sat down next to me, as Daisy sat on the opposite side.

"OH MY GOD!" I coughed out a laugh "that's was horrible"

"Yea, but I made ya' laugh" he chuckled "and ya' smiled"

"I know and I hate it!" I said pulling the towel over my face, "I'm good guys"

"We should inform your parents about this incident immediately," Toriel said with a somber tone

"NO! They'll order me back home!" slipping the towel off of my head, "and I worked too hard to convince them that I can be on my own." I'm not even fully alone I have roommates, that's was an unsaid condition we've put up.

"Your parents are reasonable humans, I'm sure they won't react like that" Toriel tried to reassure me

"No" I shook my head "you're their friend and all…but I know how they act with their kids". I don't want to move back home, I like my little taste of freedom away from my family.

"Fine, they won't hear from this…from me…at least" she agreed, god, I feel so guilty for putting this on her, she wants to be a good friend and tell my parents. I don't want to be dragged back home, just because they think I can't handle myself in the real world.

Everyone choose to drop the subject, for now, Toriel banned be to the blanket until further notice. Maddie went back to having a flex off with Undyne and Aaron, it was amusing to watch actually. Aaron eventually started to flex away from the two, Jesus Geo was filming the whole thing! I didn't even know she brought the GoPro. Daisy and boys would come back and check up on me every once in a while, but Sans never left my side. Well if you count falling asleep, then yes.

"Okay," I yawned standing up "I have an announcement to make!"

I heard a squeal coming from, Daisy I think? I poked the side of Sans's head hoping to wake him up. Nope, bone-boy is still asleep. God, he sleeps similar to me…like a damn rock. Once I got everyone's attention except sans I continued.

"So my birthday is coming up" I stood up and wrapped the towel around myself "in August and my brothers are throwing me a surprise party"

"PARTY!" Maddie yelled from the background

"Yes, Maddie party" I chuckled "I want you all to come!" I rubbed my the back of my neck "I know some of you might come…since it's in my hometown and all…I hope you'll come"

"Oh, splendid!" Asgore cheered "I'll finally to get to see the whole Higgin clan together"

"PLUMP HUMAN MY BROTHER AND I WOULD BE HONORED" Papyrus happily exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"It's in August" Undyne rubbed her chin "Al and I might have to put in our vacation papers early"

"I do hope you guys could make it," god Undyne had grown on me, she, Victor, and Vincent would get along swimmingly!

"PLUMP HUMAN! SANS AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NYEH HEH HEH" he pushed out this chest "MOST I WANTED TO INVITE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS OVER TO A SLEEPOVER!"

Wat? I looked over at Papyrus a sleepover? When had been the last time I've been to one! I looked over at Daisy who nodded with a grin.

"Do it" she smirked

"I'll go!" Maddie clings to Papyrus's leg "Pan-pan can we **_please_**!"

"Yea, it'll be fun come on, Hannah!" Geo joined in on the begging

"Uh…okay…yes…" I held up my hands in defense "we can come" cheers erupted around me.

"NYEH HEH HEH! SANS WAS SUPPOSE TO ASK YOU EARLIER, BUT HE SAID HE WAS TOO MUCH OF A LAZYBONES TO DO THE DEED!"

Oh that's why he was in the bathroom, in the first place. Well that makes the incident a lot less creepy. I guess we're having a sleepover at the skele-bro's place.

"PLUMP HUMAN, PLEASE BE READY BY 7 O' CLOCK TOMORROW NIGHT!"

WAIT! Tomorrow! That's too soon, Papy you moving too fast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes one to almost die before they can grab life by the balls
> 
> oh and Hannah has two for fears needles and pigs


	12. The Shame

Chapter twelve:

The Shame

Asgore had piled my plate high with hot dogs and fries, I don't think I could eat this all. Luckily I have two helpers, Frisk, and Asriel! They both would sneak over to my prison and 'steal' my dogs and fries. When Toriel finally deemed it was okay for me to leave her supervision I cheered, CHEERED! Getting up to stretched my limbs I sighed happily as my joints popped.

"Hey, mama bear don't ya' know that's rude ta do in front of a skeleton?" I froze looking down seeing Sans with one eye open. His cheeks were dusted a light blue again, but there was something about his voice that was different. Did I actually hear him growl a little? And why the hell is he calling me 'mama bear' now, didn't it use to be buddy?

"Er…um…sorry, Sans" I sat back down next to him "and do- why …who told you can all me that?"

"What? 'mama bear'?" he asked with a large smile on his face "the kid been callin' ya' all the time, so why can't I?" I narrowed my eyes at the skeleton, when had Frisk ever called me mama bear in front of Sans.

"Okay…I guess…I could let it slip…just this once" I muttered my thoughts of leaving, left when the skeleton woke.

"Whatever ya say, mama bear" there it is again, that growl now I know I'm not making this up.

Digging through my tote and pulling out a call, taking note it was from one of my brothers, Jasper. Scrolling through my phone, seeing what else I missed. Clicking on Jasper's to text him back, when something cold was pressed against my cheek.

"W-what?" furrowing my eyebrows I looked over to Frisk holding out a popsicle towards me.

"It's the last one, mama bear" he placed it in my hand and ran over to Papyrus, who was holding a beach ball over his head and speaking to Daisy. Well, this is pretty nice of him smiling I peeled open the cold sweet. It was blue, probably blueberry or raspberry flavor. Licking the tip confirmed it was blueberry flavor, moaning with delight. Slipping the rest of the popsicle into my mouth, I swirled my tongue around it. Pulling it out with an audible 'pop' and licks up the drippings that got on my hand before running my tongue bottom to top. I continued to suckle on my sticky treat looking out at Geo recording Undyne lifting Alphys like it was nothing. Sans is being pretty quiet not even one joke since he woke up. Looking over at him I noticed his face was completely blue and he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Sans?" I leaned over to him, only to have the skeleton to scoot away from me. I think, I hear growling coming from him again. Placing my free hand over my heart as if trying to stop its racing.

"Ya' could of eaten that somewhere else," he muttered lowly, what? Feeling the sticky juices on my hand once more, slowly I licked it up once more. Sans stiffens as the growling grew deeper. Causing me to freeze and think about that I'm doing, SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! It looked like I was giving that damn popsicle a fucking blowjob. Opening my mouth then closing it I jolted up and headed away from Sans. Skeletons don't have dicks right? If not, Sans won't been acting that way!

Throwing away the damn popsicle and rushed over to the closest friend that was in the area, Geo. I sat down behind her, hiding my face in my hands. God, why did I do that? How could of I've known that skeletons can get blowjobs?

"Hannah, what's wrong?" she asked, I opened my mouth to answer when I remember that damn GoPro.

"N-Nothing" I muttered looking away from the woman, who just shrugged

"So, Maddie told Papyrus about your world famous brownies" Geo scanned the area "and now the little goober wants to try them, he wants you to bring them tomorrow"

"Oh, we'll pick up the ingredients when we go home" I hummed, glancing over to where I was once was. Sans was gone, to who knows where.

.

The ride to the store was uneventful other than Maddie trying to sneak things into my basket. Placing the items on the counter I smiled up at the cashier, it was the same one that I went to on my first shopping trip. We had this unspoken friendship, they know I'll stand in her line no matter how many items they had to scan. She was surprised by my small purchase, which caused me to laugh.

"Why so small?" the bird monster asked me

"Brownies" I replied "you know…I'll bring some in for you later!" my smiled widen

"N-No you don't have too!" the bird replied waved her wings in front me

"But I want too…er" I looked at her chest seeing the name 'Kippi' "Kippi, come please". The bird rubbed the back of her head, glancing back at me realizing I won't be backing down on my offer.  
"Okay", Kippi sighed placing the rest of the items into my bag, "come back soon" she waved as we left the store.

Sliding into the passenger side of the car, not driving since I didn't pack my glasses. Leaning against the window, I watched the scenery pass me by. How could I sleep over at the brother's house after what happened today? At least, I know he's still my friend, right? I mean if he wasn't he wouldn't had stayed by my side after that whole life scare crap. The girls were excited, especially Daisy! She's actively trying to get out her shift at the Inn for this night in; pulling in front of our home, we got out and entered the house.

"Are you going to make the brownies now?" Maddie asked as I placed the bag on the table.

"No, I'm thinking about making them tomorrow at Papy's place" I spoke, just imaging the look on the tall skeleton's face! He's going to be so happy, like a mini cooking lesson between him and I. My god, I can hear his happy little 'Nyeh heh heh's' right now.

"Hmm…we should pack then," Daisy shrugged looking over at me

"What you looking at me for!" I stepped back away from the little bunny

"Welp…I mean…you do have a collection of questionable pajamas" she snickered softly, causing me bite the inside of my cheek.

"My sleepwear is more than appropriate" I crossed my arms in defense, turning on my heels I headed to my room. Shit, she's right I never thought I'll be invited over to a sleepover in my twenties! Pulling out a drawer my eyes scanned over my sleepwear, shit, shit, motherfucking shit! Yes, they were cute, but defiantly not appropriate for an innocent little sleepover with Papy.

"Crap," I ran my hands through my hair, okay Hannah you can pick something out of this mess.

"Need help?" Daisy asked leaning against my doorframe, with our other two friends behind her.

"Y-yes…" I sighed in defeat looking over at my options, "I-I just never knew I had so little…options"

"Well, this is what friends are for!" Daisy clapped her hands together and sat down next to me, "okay, okay what do we have here". I scooted out of her way and let work her magic, Daisy pulled out a few promising sets.

"What about this one?" Maddie held up one of my favorite combos, it was green with white striped a spaghetti top and a pair of shorts. God, those shorts were so fucking short!

"NOPE!" I shook my head, "Nah, next!"

"W-wait why?" Maddie whined

"Shorts too short! I don't want to moon the bros every time I bend over" I continued to shake my head. I picked up a cute nightdress and held it up with a smile, "well?~"

"Nope, that's too short to" Geo shook her head also, which caused to me to stand up and hold it in front of me. Damn, she's right it was barely above my knees. Pretty sure if I bended over I'll be flashing them my panties; growling I tossed it on the bed.

We sat there going through all my sleepwear, it soon registers to us that I didn't have anything at all to wear. Everything I had would flash the bros, or one of the girls would slip out to say 'hi'.

"WAIT!" I jumped up, "I might have something!" running crawling over to the closet I pulled out a box labeled 'shit from da bros'. Jasper or Cedric had sent me a cute pair of P.j's awhile back, and I placed them in here thinking I'll never need them. Come on, come on…YES! I pulled out a two piece pajamas set. It was black and white with a little Panda print in on the front. The shorts were long enough so if I bended over I wouldn't be mooning anyone behind me. Yes, this is the one, I nodded happily.

"What do you guys think?" I held it up for them to see, Maddie and Geo clapped Daisy seemed a little dishearten at my choice.

"It's cute…" was all she said, "but….um…forget it…it's a great choice!" she gave me a thumbs up.

"So what about the rest of you?" I folded the pajamas set and placed it on my dresser and started to clean up the scattered clothes.

"We good…after all we don't dress like we're trying to seduce some imaginary man" Geo smirked at me.

"Oh hush…I-I just like to sleep comfortable…to much cloth bothers me" pouting I stuffed my clothes back inside of the dresser, "besides you know I'd never seduce someone…on purpose"

"Oh, really" Daisy's grin got a bit mischievous and there was a glint in her eye.

"Um…yea" I sounded unsure of myself

"So…what was that popsicle indecent at the beach…you know…the one with _Sans_ " she practically purred. My eyes widen in horror, s-she saw that! Geo and Maddie gasped I couldn't tell it was in horror, or they just find this funny as shit.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" shame washed over me as I refused to look at my friends.

"Yes you do~" Daisy stepped closer to me, "didn't you finish reading those books?"

"N-NO!" I covered my face with my hands, I couldn't I was too embarrassed to finish them. T-they went into detail about monster and human reproduction, I-I just couldn't!

"Really?" her previous mischievous was gone, replaced by slight panic, "H-Hannah please read those books!"

"I-I can't" I whispered softly

"YOU'RE TWENTY-ONE GOING ON TWENTY-TWO" She grabbed the front of my bathing suit and pulled me close to her, "you're getting yourself into some deep shit…and you don't even know" she hissed in warning.


	13. Help me

Chapter thirteen:

Help me

_Yep, this was Sans I could tell by his double canines that were pressed against my skin. Shit, this shouldn't turn me on as much as it is right now. His Phalanges dances down my side stopping at my waist, before his arms wrapped around me. Pulling me close to his body, gasping lightly as he gripped my thighs. Wait. Am I sitting in his lap, I think so. I'll go with that. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I traced his clavicle with my fingers, all the while placing kissed along his jawline._

_He Gasped! I hope this is how it really works in real life. Aw, he's turning that cute shade of blue again. His hand traveled back up my thighs and gripped my ass roughly. He grinned wickedly at me before he flipped me onto the bed. When did a bed appear here? He leaned close to my ear and whispered._

_"Had you ever boned a skeleton before?"_

FUCK! Not again, I pulled my pillow close to my body. I thought that this was over, I haven't had one of these dreams in forever. Out of the blue, it decides to force its ugly head back into my almost normal life. I can't go to the sleepover, not like this! What if I have one of these dreams over there! What if I moan in my sleep, nope I can't do this. I can make an excuse about why I can't come? Well no…I feel like Pap is the kind of to bring the party to me instead. Maybe I should take a shower now…shifting my legs I nodded, yep definitely. I just notice that Muffin was meowing next to me, and pawing at my pillow. Peeking out from behind the pillow I petted her head, she looked at me with her blue eyes and let out another meow.

"Okay, fine" I sighed, rolling out of bed I dragged my aching body to the bathroom. Muffin was at my heels following me to the bathroom. Stopping in front of the door I pushed her out of the way. Before closing it and starting to strip my clothes and stepping into the shower. Turning on the water, jumping back with a loud shriek damn that's cold. Muffin's mews could be heard from the other side of the door, and it was pretty close to laughing if you asked me. Cursing I inched around the stream of liquid ice I turned on the hot water, waiting a few minutes before it was warm enough. Stepping into the warm stream, a sigh passed my lips, much better. I can't believe I went to bed without bathing last night. Making a mental note to change my bed sheets, as I started to wash the sea salt off of my body and out of my hair. Maybe…I should read those books, after all, I could be sending monster singles I don't even know about.

Stepping out of the shower, and wrapping a towel around my body. Patting my hair down with a second towel until it was damp, it looks even curlier now. Digging through the cabinets above the toilet I pulled out some product I used to keep my mop as tame as possible. Placing a generous amount into the palm of my hand and massage it into my hair, making sure the roots had a nice layer before playing a shower cap on. Looking back at my reflection I stuck my tongue out at it, now I need something to do for an hour.

Once in my room, I dried myself off and replaced the towel with a robe since I have to go back to the bathroom and wash the products out. Well, my things aren't done being packed, last night. It ending up with Daisy calling all my blind dates off against Maddie's and Geo's wishes. There was something about that conversation that didn't sit right with me, after all, she was the main one that wanted me to do the blind dates. Something freaked her out big time, it would be lying if I said that this didn't worry me.

Sitting on my bed I looked over at the nightstand, I've returned about half of the books back. Reaching over I picked a random book from the pile, sucking in a deep breath I flipped it open.

_Monsters can get possessive, to the point that they would scare off the competition. They can also get agitated if the one they had chosen as their potential partner doesn't reciprocate the same feelings. Or simply haven't noticed the interest in them-_

My god, monsters sound like little whiny toddlers right now, 'notice me senpai' I mimic in a high pitch anime girl voice, and this sounds like some yandere shit. Is this even a good idea? It sounds like monsters are desperate to fuck, oh I mean 'looking for their partner' really puts them on edge. Closing the book, I went to look for my so-called friends to make sure that this damn 'blind-date' thing is really off the table.

The house was oddly quiet, normally I would hear Maddie's loud voice or Geo going at it with some on-line video games. But there was nothing, shit this is freaky stalking down the hall alone. Then I hear it, voices coming from the stairwell that leads to the attic room. Inching closer I climbed up about half way up the stairs.

"But why?" I heard Maddie questioned.

"Because there's someone out there messing with the date candidates," Daisy said in a hushed tone.

"So…the blind dates are off because someone is crazy interested in her?" That was Geo, she did something between a sigh and a groan.

"Monsters…are weird…" Maddie said she sounded a bit disappointed, fucking asshole!

"Well,…yea…that's how monster's courtship is" that was Daisy again "sometimes they can be really possessive…nature I guess"

Possessive…that's what book said! Slowly I inched down the stairs not wanting to hear any more of this. Some crazy monster who has a crush on me, well, at least, they scared off all those 'suitors' for me. How far are they willing to go, would they go all caveman on me and knocked me out and drag me to their home? A shiver ran up my spine thinking about that, I hope not. Come on if you really like me, say 'hi my name is so-and-so, and I like you, we should date'. Returning to my room and laughed, would I really go for a guy that did that…well no. But it's better than going around and freaking people out.

Peeling the sheets off of my bed, I remade it wanting something to keep my mind off of this new information and that dream. Soon I was back in the bathroom washing out the products in my hair, towel drying it before using the blow-dryer. All it needs now was a comb through and a bit of brushing to stopping it from getting tangled. Sauntering back to my room I ran into Geo, who was smiling widely.

"You're ready for tonight~" She waggled her eyebrows at me

"YUS!" I cheered "A night with Papy! Hell yea" I cringed inwardly at that, god that sounded so fake.

"Papy and Sans" she corrected me, thank god I was dark skinned or she would of saw a red tomato.

"Yea," I rubbed the back of my head, it's not that I forgot about Sans. I can't forget that marshmallow if I wanted too.

"Yo, what's wrong normally you and Sans, are peas in pod" she narrowed her eyes at me, "did he do something to you?"

"W-What…no…" I bit my lip, "I-I um…just" I shrugged, I don't think I could sleep over their place. Not after that dream, what if I moan his name in my sleep or worst what if monsters could smell…things like those.

"Well…don't hesitate to tell us" Geo made a fist and punched my shoulder lightly, I only replied with a weak smile.

.

The rest of the day wasn't eventful at all, just packing and trying to figure out what games to bring. Maddie kept voting for Monopoly, which kept on getting groans from the rest of the group. It's not that we don't like that game, but that game can break friendships and starts wars. All over fake money and property, it's a shit game. Besides that I don't think Papyrus would find it was entertaining as Operation, chuckling I chucked the game into the bag. Which was soon joined by Sorry and Taboo.

"IT'S ALMOST TIME!" Maddie yelled running down the stairs with her bag and sleeping bag in hand.

"Maddie you're acting like you're not the oldest," Geo scolded the woman as I packed up the brownie ingredients in a spare plastic bag. Entering the living room, I saw Maddie bouncing on her feet, Geo double checking everything, and Daisy picking last minute movies.

"Oh mi god, this is going to be so good" the white rabbit vibrated…she was actually shaking with excitement. Did hanging out with the skele-bros mean that much to her? They did seem popular but to me, it always seem to be neighborhood popular and nothing else.

"ALRIGHT! WHO'S READY?" I called out to the group, who in return gave me a huge 'WHOOP'. Grinning widely, I grabbed all my bags and headed over to the brothers. This is it if I make a fool of myself…well, we'll see.

* * *


	14. Sleepover shin-anegans

Chapter fourteen:

Sleepover _shin_ -anegans

Currently, Papyrus and I were in the kitchen getting ready to make those brownies, humming softly I placed the ingredients on the table. The tall skeleton was standing in front of the door just waiting for us to arrive. He opened the door wearing 'kiss the chef' apron, but it was crossed out and replaced 'cool dude'. Maddie was in the living room with the others, she wanted to help but I was against it. If I don't allow that girl to cook in our home, why would I allow her to do so in Papyrus's home? Scoffing I looked at the layout that we had set up on the table, it was beautiful.

"Papy, where is Sans?" I asked the tall skeleton, I haven't seen him we got here. It's not like I'm worried, but he's almost always here.

"SANS IS AT HIS PLACE OF WORK", Papyrus informed me "HE HAD CALLED ME AND TOLD ME HE'LL BE HOME LATE"

"Oh, okay" I smiled, feeling guilty to think that Sans wouldn't have a job. That would be the last thing I think he would have.

"NOW PLUMP HUMAN! HOW DO WE MAKE THESE BROWNIES?" he squinted his eye sockets at me.

"Mhm" I nodded, "I want to double this recipe…since it's going to be feeding six mouths…or maybe I should triple it…" I looked over at the ingredients, double would be fine. If we needed more I could always get more from the corner store run by Daisy's aunt. He got a bowl and the measuring cup and placed the on the counter.  
"WHAT SHOULD BE THE FIRST LINE OF DUTY, PUMP HUMAN!" the tall skeleton exclaimed, he's so excited for this.

"I want you to melt the sticks of butter" I counted out the sticks and handed them to him, as I went to measure out the dry ingredients. I heard shuffling behind me before the clicks of the stove caused my eyes to widen.

"PAPY!" I placed my hands on his gloved ones "you don't have to use the stove" and turned it off.

"NO? ISN'T THIS FASTER?" he asked looking puzzled at why I stopped him

"Well…yes…but it would burn" I smiled softly as him "and burnt butter doesn't make good brownies". Thankfully that seemed to satisfy the skeleton for now.

"THEN HOW WOULD WE GET THE BUTTER LIQUID FORM?" his bony brows were furrowing together.

"Microwave, dear" I moved him over to the appliance in question "do in in thirty-second intervals". The tall skeleton nodded seeming to understand, doing what he was told I hummed happily.

"PLUMP HUMAN! DON'T YOU THINK WE SHOULD USE ALL THE FLOUR?" Papyrus asked.

"Well no…" I turned around only to bump into him causing the flour to fall out of his hand. He was closer than I expected we both gasped as the powdery subtracts scattered caressed the flour.

"HUMAN I'M SO SORRY!" the flamboyant skeleton cried out, I raised an eyebrow its just flour we can clean it up "YOUR BEAUTIFUL BLOUSE IT RUIN!" My shirt I looked down at it, the once green shirt was now white.

"Papy, its fine" I smiled brushing off the flour off my shirt, "it's just flour it can't stain or anything". The skeleton looked down at him, I saw orange liquid welding up in the corner of his eye sockets, "oh, Pap don't cry!" Papyrus sniffled and rubbed his eye sockets with the back of his gloves.

"O-OKAY PLUMP HUMAN" I could hear his voice breaking in the back of his throat.

"Smile for me?" I urge him a bit, "please?" I begged when he didn't make an attempt at first. It's odd seeing his normally happy-go-lucky monster on the verge of tears and I don't like it one bit. There was a pregnant pause between us for a few moments before he gave me a small smile.

"There we go~" I cooed taking his hands between mine "there's the Papy I know and love" I leaned up and kissed his cheek bone. He gave a small 'Nyeh' as his cheekbones flushed a light orange.

"Now, let's finish these brownies…okay" I smiled widely getting up scanning over the kitchen for the broom and dustpan. Finding it I began to sweep up the mess and dump it in the trash. We went back to the brownies, he seemed to have more of pep in his step this time. Mixing up the rest of the ingredients, I asked Papyrus to butter up some baking pans.

"OF COURSE PLUMP HUMAN!" he posed dramatically, with his scarf fluttering being him, even with no form of the wind "I, THE GREAT, PAPYRUS! IS THE BEST AT BUTTERING PANS"

"I have no doubt you are, Pap" I smiled giving the batter a good stirring as the skeleton buttered the pans. We still made more than enough brownie despite the spilled flour, and by more than enough I mean one batch would be only for Maddie as for the other batch is for the rest of us to share.

"Wait…did we set the oven?" I asked while pouring the batter into the buttered pans, looking over the oven.

"WE DID NOT" Papyrus confirmed my hunch taking long strides he turned on the oven "THERE!"

"Kay now we wait" I dusted my hands off "let's see that the others are doing, yea?"

"OF COURSE" Pap agreed with me before heading back to the living room, spotting Sans with the girls. When the hell did he get home?

"I was just paw-dering, when I'll get to sea ya' too" I welcomed with puns

"My god Sans" I chuckled covering my mouth, "I didn't hear you when you got in…those puns are terrible"

"Well I gave them the Sans's seal of approve" he gave me a thumbs up with the toothy grin; he looked at me before he continued "what's the special occasion?"

"What? You mean the sleepover?" I asked unsure of myself

"With all that flour, someone must really care about ya'" he laughed at his own horrible joke, I couldn't but to join in on the laughter, a chorus of groan was drowned out by our laughter. I'm not sorry, they should had known that this was going to happen.

"Speaking of which…can I use your bathroom" my face was heating up again.

"Go ahead, mama bear, it's upstairs ta the left of my room" Sans shuffled over to the couch and plopped his bony ass down.

"Uh…." I'm entirely sure if he knew that I didn't know his home like that, "er…" I looked over at Papyrus for help.

"HIS ROOM IS THAT SECOND TO LAST ONE, PLUMP HUMAN!" Papyrus answered my unasked question.

"Thanks," picking up my bag I headed over to the stairs, "oh! If the oven is heated and I'm not done … just put them in and set the timer for twenty-five minutes"

There were more pictures on the second level of the skeleton bros and their friends hanging from the walls. Some even have the tall mysterious skeleton standing and smiling next to the brothers. They look so happy that it brought a smile on my face, I wonder if I'd ever get to meet him face to face. While counting the doors I realized that they had a third room, does he come and visit sometimes?

Shrugging I entered their bathroom, closing the doors behind me. Quickly I stripped the messy clothes and folded them neatly and placed them in the hamper. Digging through the bag to find my pajamas, what? They have to be here! Feeling around I pulled out every article of clothing I had SHIT! Getting on my knees I flipped through every piece that was laying down on the bathroom floor. I FUCKING LEFT THEM! Shivering I wrapped my arms around my body, after all, the pain of finding the right pair I up and left them. Great job, Hannah my eyes rolled as I huffed; picking up the scattered clothes and folding them I placed them back in the bag.

"Fuck" groaning I picked up my phone and texted Geo

**_Me: Yo, G_ **

**_Ducky: Wat? Sans is telling us a funny story_ **

**_Me: I um…left my clothes back home….c-can you go get them?_ **

I heard the laughing roaring from downstairs, it was like thunder! My face heated up not even the cold from the bathroom could stop it.

**_Me: G! STOP THAT! I CAN HEAR YOU!_ **

**_Me: This isn't funny!_ **   
**Me: come on!**   
**Ducky: kk, alright … I got you Panda I got you ;)**

I let out the breath I didn't even know that I was holding in at first, and relaxed against the toilet. Okay, I can wait until she comes back with my clothes and everything would be just fine; then my phone buzzed.

**_Ducky: Sans said he got you~_ **

**_Me: what?_ **

**_Ducky: He'll be up in a few, better get the ass of yours in the tub~_ **

**_Ducky: or do you want him to see that bod of yours *waggle eyebrows*_ **

Shit! Dropping the phone in my bag I jumped into the tub and closed the curtains. Turning on the shower allowing the water to hit my body and warm it up, right away. Looking over at the selection of body wash….is…that….ketchup? Nope, definitely not that one I glanced over at its partner 'MTT brand Anime wash' it makes you smell like anime. Oh god, I have to use that one what does anime smell like? Opening the bottle I took a whiff cherry blossom of course! Silly me. Squeezing some in my hand before rubbing them together, I just to wash the flour off nothing else. Rubbing the wash over my body I rinsed off the soap and stepped out the tub.

There was a pile of clothes on the toilet, drying myself off I picked up a shirt that read bone boy, looking down I saw a pair of basketball shorts. These are San's clothes! If my face wasn't burning before it was burning now. Sucking in a deep breath I put on the clothes for a short skeleton these clothes fit me a bit big. Giving myself a look over in the mirror before heading back downstairs with bag in toe.

"Um…thank you, Sans," I said placing my bag next to the others.

"Not a problem" the skeleton smiled at me, "besides you look good in them" I could have swore there was a growl. But then again I could be hearing things since the others didn't seem to notice it all it. Speaking of them, these assholes took up the whole couch, there was no room left for me. Sighing I moved to sit down in from of them, couldn't save a seat for me.

"Hey, no need to grounded" Sans chuckled, "you can have a seat right here" he pats his lap. My eyes widen, he wanted me to sit on his lap!? Is that even appropriate for friends, ugh that's a stupid question yes it is. Back in college, we use to do that a lot, so it shouldn't have a different meaning now.

"Um…" I began then stopped, the lights in Sans eyes were focused on me and so was everyone else, "er…okay…I guess"

"Now be a good, mama bear and get up here" the skeleton pat his lap once more with a smile that made my stomach do flips. Getting up I slowly lowered myself down on the skeleton below me. I mean he's made of bones! I don't want to break him with my fatass.

"Come on, I'm made out of bones, not twigs", with that he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down roughly. I hissed softly the bones were hard, but I could live and didn't hurt that much, "See I'm not dust"

His voice was so close to my ear, I would be lying if I said that this didn't turn me on just a little. Making a mental note to remember this for later uses, Sans pulled me closer to him. I could feel his fingers flexing against flesh as if he wanted to touch me. Shit, was this a good idea after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a great way to start off the sleepover no? :D


	15. Sleepover tropes

Chapter fifteen:

Sleepover tropes

We talked with each other about small things, like what we wanted to accomplish later in life. The girls and I went on about the game we wanted to release in the next few years. That was the biggest reason Geo didn't take up any job offers. The oven rang singling it hot enough to put the brownies inside. Placing my hand on the armrest to pull me up, only to be pulled back down onto the skeleton's lap.

"Sans!" I growled out looking behind me to only meet a smug smile of said skeleton "I have to put the brownies in the oven"

"NOT TO WORRY PLUMP HUMAN I, THE GREAT, PAPYRUS WILL PLACE THE BROWNIES IN THE OVEN" His taller brother shot up like a bullet. I could even hear some of his bones rattled as he did, "STAY PUT AND RELAX! AFTER ALL GETTING OFF ALL THE FLOUR MUST HAVE BEEN STRESSFUL!"

With that Papyrus headed to the kitchen and to place the brownies into the oven, we could hear the racket coming from the kitchen. I silently prayed that he's not hurting himself.

"Isn't my bro the coolest" Sans dragged out lazily behind me, "wantin' ya' ta stay put and rest" he gave my waist a squeeze to get his point across to me.

Okay, I was fine with this before…but now…my stomach is doing flips. I could feel Sans sitting up and resting his chin on the crook of my neck, oh god I can feel his breath against my heated cheeks. How is he breathing? Why is he breathing, he's just a skeleton!

"THE PLUMP HUMAN'S WORLD FAMOUS BROWNIES ARE IN THE OVEN AND IS GETTING READY TO BE CONSUMED!" Papyrus announced as he returned to the living room.

"W-why thank you, Papyrus" I smiled softly at the taller skeleton who was beaming with pride, "did you remember to set the timer?" said skeleton nodded and sat back down next to Sans and me.

"So Mr. host man, what's on the agenda for our little party?" Geo hummed and crossed her legs, placing her chin on her hand. I watched the gears turn in the skeleton's skull before his face brighten again.

"I STUDIED THE ART OF SLEEPOVERS!" the tall skeleton stood up once one "AND I CAME ACROSS OF THE ANCIENT HUMAN RITUAL OF 'TRUTH OR DARE'!"

'Ancient human ritual', really now Papyrus?

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Geo exclaimed "I can't remember the last time I've played that! Have you girls?"

"I don't believe I have" I hummed softly, trying to remember that last time I've played that game…probably back in middle school.

"oh~ this would be fun~" Maddie chortled evilly my eyes narrowed at the short girl, a sinking feeling settled in my stomach.

"Who got the bottle?" Daisy scooted off the couch and settled on the floor, as Papyrus moved the center table to the side. Everyone seem to be moving in a circle formation, there was not enough room on the couch for me! Scooting over to the left, feeling Sans's arm stopping me for a second before they retreated. Thank you! I don't know how much longer I could take sitting in his lap before shit went down. It seemed that Geo found a bottle, it was an empty soda bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle.

"So do we all know that rules?" Geo asked hand still on the bottle, we all nodded, "okay, okay"

"I WANNA SPIN FIRST!" Maddie pushed Geo's hand out of the way and spin the bottle.

"I call on the power of Hannah's unborn child that this bottle won't land on me" Geo chanted with her hands raised over her head.

"Stop calling on my unborn children! Call on yours or Maddie's maybe even Daisy's" I grumbled under my breath, Geo's eyes darted over to Maddie then to Daisy before she shook her head.

"Nah….I don't trust Maddie….thus, I don't trust her future kids" she crossed her arms "and maybe if Daisy has kids"

My eyebrow furrowed together before Papyrus cried out as the bottle stopped and landed on Sans.

"SHORT HUMAN, THE BOTTLE HAD LANDED ON SANS!" the younger brother stated.

"Thank you, my future godchildren," I heard Geo whispered to herself and she leaned back, watching the two. Shit, knowing Maddie she might asking something extremely inappropriate.

"Sooo…Sans…what would it be…truth…or dare" Maddie's smile grew bigger with each word.

"Truth" he replied

"Okay, okay…Sans…is it true that you…" she paused for dramatic effect, damnit woman just spit it out "read Papyrus bedtime stories?"

Wait…that's it? Really?

"Well, yes if I don't read Pap his stories tantrum" the skeleton chuckled deeply causing the taller brother to blush.

"THAT'S A FIB!" Papyrus cried out before pouting deeply to himself. My god how could a skeleton be so cute! Poor Papy.

"Okay, okay who's next?" I tried to hurry the game along, wanting the attention off of the younger brother. Sans leaned over and spin the bottle, the lights in his eyes flickered over to me then back at the bottle as it spun around in the circle. Before landing on Daisy who clapped excitedly to herself.

"DARE! DARE!" the white rabbit bounced in her stop, giving the skeleton a wide smile.

"Calm down there hops," he sounded slightly disappointed before perking up once more "don't get a _hare_ of yourself~". I, of coursed, laughed as groans filled the room.

"Come one bone boy, dare" she insisted

"A date" he started, my eyes widen slightly! Did He want to go on a date with Daisy? Sighing inwardly I don't know why that was surprising. He probably like dating inside of his species, Daisy is nice…but I didn't take her as Sans's type. I mean she doesn't even find him funny! Sans is a truly funny dude. "With Paps" I blinked a few times. A date with Papyrus? Let out a breath that I didn't even realized that I was holding at the moment; then it dawned on me…was I just jealous of Daisy!

"DON'T FRET DAISY! I, THE GREAT, PAPYRUS IS A MASTER AT THE ART OF 'DATING' AFTER ALL I HAVE A MANUAL!" the younger brother assured Daisy who laughed in return, "BUT I MUST WARN YOU…I'M A KNOWN HEARTBREAKER! SO TREAD LIGHTLY, DAISY!"

"I would be honored to go on a date, with the great Papyrus" she took Papyrus's hand and laid a small kiss on it, "don't worry I have a way of dealing with 'heartbreakers'~". She gave the taller skeleton and wink, poor Papyrus's white cheeks dusted with orange once more as he gave a shy 'nyeh' and looked away from the rabbit monster.

"WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO?" Papyrus was ready and willing to talk about their future date.

"We'll talk about the details of our date later, Papyrus" Daisy picked up the bottle and gave it a small peck, "but now I have someone to either truth or dare"

Placing the bottle back down she spent and watched as it spurned a few times before it started to slow down. Shit…who's left Geo, Maddie, Papyrus oh god and me, closing my eyes I called on the power of my future children to pray that bottle doesn't land on me.

"YES!" I heard Daisy cheered, that can't be good. Opening one eye I saw the bottle pointing at me.

FUCK YOU FUTURE CHILDREN!

"Truth or Dare~" Daisy purred with a wicked grin on her face. My heart raced in my chest these odds weren't good at all! BOTH OF THESE CHOICES WERE BAD!

"Uh…." If I picked truth she'll ask me something embarrassing…dare…something…but I could live that down and play it off with a 'because you made me' if this ever come up in a future conversation, "dare…"

"Okay" her smile only got wider, it starting to remind me of the Grinch's "give San's a lap dance..."

" **NO!** " the word escaped my mouth so fast that I didn't have time to think of a reason to why.

"Panda, come on!" Daisy's ears fell, her eyes may look sad but I know this rabbit. SHE'S EVIL AS FUCK! "It's the rules! Truth…you have to tell the truth, and Dare you have to do the dare" she tried to agged me on.

"Nah" I shook my head, not having any of this, shit, nope…not doing it! I looked over at Sans wanting some backup, but his skull was completely blue and he was sweating heavily. He won't be any help in my defense, turning back to my friend with a death look.

"Pan-pan you can't just go breaking the rules!" Maddie butted in and scolded me with a stern look. When had you ever been stern you little pipsqueak!

"Come on Hannah, it's just a dance" Geo added with a sly look, "and don't you like dancing?"

GEO NO! YOU GODDAMN BACKSTABBER!

"You all know that this ain't just a 'dance'!" I hissed out at the three, my face burning with embarrassment.

"PLUMP HUMAN…WHAT'S A 'LAP DANCE'?" Papyrus's eyebrow…eyebrow bones? Furrowed together as he looked at me with such innocent eye sockets. Sweet, sweet poor little child, too sweet for this world…too sweet for my friends.

"It's a form of dancing…" shit…how am I going to explain this, I looked back over at Sans for help. SHIT! He's still there looking out at nothing! The shock must froze him, SANS!

"Well…you see…" I started again, I was going to add more but the ringing of the oven singling that the brownies are done stopped me.thing

"IT'LL HAVE TO WAIT, YOUR WORLD FAMOUS BROWNIES ARE DONE!" Papyrus shot up and rushed to the kitchen. My friends laughing shortly after, oh they're going to pay. Grabbing the closest  near me, which happened to be a pillow, then I attacked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: sorry for the long wait, I had a little writer's block but my good friend, Eternalfoxhound, helped me out. They gave me the ideal and questions…and I tried to make it … torture for Hannah! :D
> 
> But I also want to ask you guys something, So I've been wanting to make a spin-off like chapters to Monster town…since all the chapters are in Hannah's pov. I want to write some insight into the other character's mind and clarify somethings behind the scenes that's Hannah's head is too thick for it to get across. What do you guys think should I do it? And should I made a separate story, or place it on the story's blog?


	16. I'm not dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...I'm back

Chapter 16:

I'M NOT DEAD DAMNIT!

By the time Papyrus came back I had Maddie in a choke hold and was trying to wrap my legs around Geo's. I all most had her until Daisy decided it was a good time to body slam me.

"All this man handing…no Higgins-handling" Maddie whined as she clawed at the arms, leaving white ash marks in their wake.

"Oh, hush I'm not hurting you!" I growled from clenched teeth

"You know what" Maddie sighed and rest her head on my chest "this is comfy…best pillows ever" her grin widens as she gave me a toothy grin. My face heated up, letting out a shout of frustration I unhooked my arm from around her neck.

"Get off!" I pushed her, but she didn't budge she's sticking to me like a leech, fuck. Then there's Daisy who's still on me, "Hey Dee…do you mind getting off for a bit?"

"YES, I'M AFRAID THE PLUMP HUMAN IS STUCK," Papyrus said, man I bet he has no idea what's going on here.

"Nah, Panda's is an Amazonian woman" Daisy hummed, just shifting her weight on me. Fine, she wants to play like this so be it. Grumbling I placed my hands flat on the floor before rolling over on Maddie's head. I'm sorry girl but you didn't want to move. With a loud grunt, I pushed myself up, effectively causing Daisy to lose her balance and to fall off.

"And I am not sorry that the two of you got hurt in the process" I muttered as I sat up crossing my arms.

"Where's Sans?" Geo asked only then I noticed the missing skeleton. Did we chase him off with our rough housing? Shit! That wasn't lady like at all, what if he thinks we're just a bunch of hoodlums.

"BROTHER IS ABSENCE BECAUSE OUR FATHER IS ON THE PHONE" the tall skeleton informed us. I didn't hear the phone ring, weird.

"Soooo….can I have a brownie…maybe…one…three…or…no...wait I want twenty!" Maddie squealed as she stood on her toes trying to grab the brownies from the giant skeleton.

"Madeline" I sighed as I got up "you can only have five!" I placed my hands on my hips

"But…brownies…I know how many you two baked!" she growled back "there's more than enough for me to have just a small fraction"

"Twenty is not a small fraction! It's almost half and you're not eating all of that before bed" I sighed inwardly, before pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Maddie, listen to mama bear" Geo chimed in as she scrolled through her phone barely looking over at us.

"I MUST AGREE WITH THE PLUMP HUMAN, FIVE SEEM EFFICIENT ENOUGH!" Papyrus stepped back into the kitchen, "BESIDES THE BROWNIES NEEDS TO COOL"

"Ugh! Fine party poopers" Maddie folded her arms and stomped back over to the couch, that grown woman is pouting.

I haven't noticed that Sans had disappeared until he came back with his phone in hand. He had a look on his face that was a cross between excitement and worry, I wonder what could be bothering him?

"Uh…bro…pops decided ta come and visit us in the next few day" his voice sounded weak, as the skeleton started to sweat

"FATHER IS COMING! SO SOON" Papyrus, on the other hand, was excited and giddy at the thought, "PLUMP HUMAN! FEMALE HUMAN FRIENDS YOU'LL FINALLY SEE OUR FATHER!"

"Oh cool!" Maddie chirped "I wonder what he's like" the short girl tilted her head to the side in wonder.

"Same" Geo hummed rubbing her chin, the rest of the night was spent playing the board game we had brought and watching a few movies. Papyrus started to doze off and that singled that it was time for us to head to bed, Sans brought the taller skeleton upstairs to read him a bedtime story.

That left the girls and me downstairs alone rolling out our sleeping bags, Sans dad is coming to town soon. Will he like me? Maddie yes, because he is a royal Scientist maybe they'll both have things to talk about. Geo would seem more neutral and the whole thing, but would like me? I mean what can we possibly have in common and why am I worrying about this so much?

Rolling onto my side I stared at the back of Maddie's head and sighed, let's not forget that crazy monster admirer I have. Pulling the sleeping bag closer to me, I don't want Sans to get hurt because something couldn't court me like a normal person…er monster. Sighing I closed my eyes and forced myself to fall asleep.

* * *


	17. New Babysitter on the block

Chapter Seventeen:

New Babysitter on the block

I chocked on the spicy udon noodles I was currently slurping. Toriel looked at me with concern in her maroon eyes. Holding up my hand as I tried to finish my couching fit before giving the queen my full attention.

"You want me to what?" I questioned as I placed blow on the center table of the living room.

"To watch Asriel, while Asgore and I take Frisk to the capital for a few days" the female boss monster repeated herself.

"Hmm...I would love to watch him" I smiled brightly, Asriel was a shy but great kid if you asked me, "but...don't have someone else you can possible ask?...like...I don't know like Sans...or Papyrus"

"Oh havens no!" Toriel laughed, "I don't those boys with child care at all" her shoulders shook as her laughter continued.

"Oh!" I blinked a few time "well then..."

"And Asriel seemed to taken a liking to you, my child" she placed a hand on my shoulder, with that I nodded.

"Alright...this won't be a problem I love children" leaning back I crossed my legs and folding my hands on my lap.

"Wonderful" the motherly monster smiled "I'll bring his things tonight and he'll be here tomorrow evening."

With that I bid the boss monster a good-bye, I went back to my noodles and my chocking fits. School is finally out for the boys and it's officially summer, once I'd finish with the bowl I tossed it in the sink. Filling a glass of lemonade before venturing out to the front porch, and taking a seat on one of the lawn-chairs we placed in the front yard. Geo wanted to fix up both the front and backyard, make it something tranquil close to what we had before we moved here.

My eyes landed on the skele-bro's house seeing a car pull up in front of it, it was a sleek black car. I'm not a car person but I know just by looking at that car is was fairly pricey, I need to ask Lucas about this. The slamming of the car door brought me back to the land of the living. Turing my attention back to the house I spotted a tall monster standing next to the car. I nearly dropped my cup...how did he fit into that car...he was about the same height as Toriel and I feel she's at least 6'7.

Sitting up straight I studied this monster more closely, besides being incredibly tall he was also slender. The figure was oddly wearing along black trench coat in this summer heat, the front door swung open revealing Papyrus.

"FATHER!" the young skeleton hugged the taller one "HOW WAS YOUR TRIP?"

I couldn't hear what the older skeleton was sawing but he waved this youngest son away as he took out a suitcase. I guess he'll be saying for a few days, that would be good for the brothers.

I didn't realized that I'd felling asleep until Toriel shook me awake. Pulling myself up, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"What time is it?" I looked over at the queen

"A little bit passed five, my child" she took a step back a giving me a full body view of her. I cursed to myself, I haven't even done shit all day. I haven't done commissions god knows they're piling up, I haven't streamed...I haven't even worked on that damn game. I've gotten lazy as fuck since I moved into this town. Only when I stopped beating myself up I saw the suitcase next to Toriel.

"Asriel's things" I asked the blatantly obvious question, picking up the glass of lemonade I chugged it down. It was hot now due to being out in the sun for so long; but like hell I'm going to waste it.

"Thank you for doing this for us again" she apologized to me, as I took the suitcase.

"Toriel, it's fine don't worry about it" I gave her hug, "I hope you have fun chatting with all those suits" I chuckled

"It's going to be grand time" the boss monster rolled her eyes, I could tell she doesn't have a good relationship with the people at Washington.

.

Toriel arrived at the house bright and early six o' clock to be exact, with little Asriel by her heels. Boss monsters don't wear shoes I noticed...maybe their feet are too big or something. She hugged her son tightly, they both didn't want to let go of each other. A warm smile tugged on my lips, wondering if my future children and I would have that same kind of relationship.

With one final good-bye Toriel left saying that Asgore and Frisk was already at the airport. Asriel shuffled his feet as he was left with only me and Muffin.

"Uh...I guess the next three days are going to be...uh...dang" I rubbed the back of my head, "do you want to go back to sleep?"

The young monster nodded, he was still in his PJ's with cute flower prints on it. Taking his hand I lead him to the guestroom he'll be staying in for the next few days. Shit and here I am with no plans to entertain him...I guess we're going with the flow then.


	18. Something new

Chapter Eighteen:

Something new

By the time I woke up again Asriel had found his way in my room, saying that he had a nightmare. Personally I wondered what could a prince like Asriel, could have him so freaked out that he'll crawl into an almost complete stranger's bed. Right after that I cursed myself, for thinking that he could still have problems even if he's a prince.

Standing in the kitchen I looked over at the list Toriel had given me. For Asriel to do while she and her family was gone.

Asriel's to do list:

Human studies (one hour)

Monster studies (one hour)

two hours of reading

math and science (and hour for each)

Viola lessons (one hour)

Summer reading (one hour)

What the ever-loving hell, the kid was out of school and yet it seemed like he was still in school. I added up all of the hours on this list eight hours...eight fucking hours! that's a school day! Damn Toriel I know you're a teacher but really? Crumpling up the list in my hand I tossed it the trash where it belongs. This kid is gonna relax during his stay here, even if it's the last thing I do.

First thing is first, breakfast the little prince is going to need his energy for the day. That's not gonna be about studying up the ying-yang. Kids like pancakes right? I had never met a child who didn't like breakfast cakes that was coated either in honey or maple syrup.

"Mmm~ that smells good Pan-pan" Maddie popped her head through the door way, she slithered into the kitchen. My eyes narrowed as I watched her stand next to me eyeing the pancake in the pan. Slowly I churned out a good stack of pancakes placing them in the oven so they'll be ale to keep warm.

"Mmmm...morning" a small voice came from the door, turning my head I saw the young prince.

"Morning Asriel~" I sang as he entered the room, "sit down, I'm about done with breakfast"

"Are you making pancakes?" The young boss monster sat down at the table as he sniffed the air, "cuz they smell good"

"Why thank you, and yes it's pancakes" I smiled widely turning off the burner and taking the pancakes out of the oven.

"Would you like anything on your pancakes?" Maddie asked as she dunged through the fridge "like peanut butter, whip cream or the cream of the cheese"

"Hon, please don't put cream cheese on your pancakes" I advised the young prince, as I stacked the cakes on the plates I had set up earlier; giving Maddie the biggest pile of course. Geo stumbled into the kitchen like a dunk...well I guess that's half true she and Daisy went out drinking last night.

"I'm so hungry that I can eat a whole horse" my friend pulled up a seat at the table resting her head in her hands, "Hannah, could you put on the kettle please?"

"Sure thang, drunkie" I chuckled filling up our kettle with water before placing on the burner. Going back to the fridge I pulled out the O.J and filled up everyone's glasses; I placed a mug with a cute picture of a duck next to Geo's glass.

"Everyone's good?" I asked while I took my seat at the table, everyone gave me nodded before they started eating.

"Pan-pan, remember Geo, Daisy, and I are going out today" Maddie said causally, I blinked a couple of times. Oh yea! I totally forget, they're going to meet with Fritz with help advertising side of the game.

"Oh have fun, and takes notes for me" I said while stuffing a piece of pancake into my mouth, "and tell Fritz that I said hi"

"Oh, yus I'm sure he'll be grateful that he was blessed with a 'hi' from the great Panda a.k.a his boss" Maddie chortled lightly.

"Hush, you I miss that doof, haven't seen him since school ya' know" I pointed my fork at Maddie, but said girl continued to laugh, "ugh"

"Does anyone want some tea?" Geo asked when the kettle started to scream, singling it was hot enough.

"I would" Asriel raised his hand shyly, Geo cracked a smile while she opened the cabinets.

"What would you like little man, we have mint, fruit teas, that golden flower one your dad gave us" she rummaged through the cabinet, "OH! And coffee... I need that...but you ain't gonna have that"

"Umm...mint?" he tilted his head slightly, like he wasn't sure that was the right answer

"Mint it is!" I can hear Geo making both the cups of hot drinks.

.

Geo and Maddie had left a while ago it was almost noon, all Asriel and I had been doing was watching T.v and playing games. This kid never played Zelda before! So I took it onto myself to fixed that, so right now we were in the middle of playing 'the legend of Zelda: ocarina of time'. The sun just went down in the game and the weird horse skull zombies just started to pop up, scaring the young monster. The sun was rising when my phone rang, pausing the game I answered expecting to be Maddie, Geo, or even Fritz! He has to come to my party man.

"I was wondering when y'all jerks were gonna call me...how's the meeting?" I chuckled lightly

"Oh, I'm a jerk now, eh" oh shit that wasn't Maddie or Geo...it wasn't even Fritz

"OH! SHIT" I covered my mouth as I glanced over at Asriel, thank god he wasn't paying attention. The child had un-paused the game and was heading towards the castle; oh thank god, "uh...sorry about that, Sans...I was expecting someone else"

"I could see...so...uh" he sounded a bit off, "Ya'...see..."

"Is that her, my boy" I heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the background

"Pops stay out of this" Sans hissed back to who I know to be his father

"Ask her over for lunch!" the voice insisted "Yes, lunch would be excellent! Go on, my boy"

"Uh...would ya...like ta come over fer lunch?" Sans sounded quite panicked at the moment.

"Um...I would love too...hold on a sec I must ask Asriel" removing the phone from my ear I looked over at the goat-child, who was now sneaking into the castle. "Hey, buddy do you want to go over at to Sans's place for lunch?"

"Uh...sure" he said not looking back at me, "but I want to see the princess first...kay?"

"Sure, buddy" I smiled before placing the phone back to my ear, "it's a go...we'll be over by lunch"

"Heh...sure see ya' at lunch" the skeleton chuckled before hanging up, that skeleton sounded troubled. I looked over at the time that read 10:49, we have time to try and defeat the fire temple before lunch. Asriel watched me played the the game for a bit, before stopping for snacks; not big enough to ruin our lunch but enough to hold us over.

"Mom said you draw for a living" the boy asked me as he nibbled on his cookie

"Uh...yes I do" I chuckled "it's the best job ever, if you asked me...after all I am my own boss and I make my own hours"

"But the income you make isn't stable is it?" the prince asked, causing me to do a double take. Why is this kid so interested on m income?

"Well I set a quota" I took a bite out of my cookie, "like something I know that I can make and it'll go into daily life...like bills and such"

"Oh...so you're not going to move back home to your parents anything soon..." he kind of sounded relieved when he said that.

"No, don't worry, hon" I ruffled the fur on top of his head "I ain't going anywhere soon"

"Good!" Asriel bleated, my eyes widened in shock; I never boss monsters were goat-like but I never thought they'll be...so close. Besides that was one of the cutest things I've ever seen, squealing I hugged the boy.

"You're so precious!" I cooed at him nuzzling my cheek against his. The white fur that covered his boat was soft, and not coarse like Coo-coo's.

"AH! No" he laughed while he struggled in my grip, "no...no I'm not! I'm going to be king of the monsters one day!"

"Well don't you need a princess or someone from them a royal background?" I asked, I don't think there are monsters like that here.

"Well no...it doesn't have to be a princess...or even a female...it's just favorable for the royal family...to have a king and queen" he said, and with that he gotten my full attention.

"So...if you find someone of the same sex...you can married them...it...just won't be favorable with the people"

"Yea! Like mom...she had two moms...so before she married dad...there were two queens!" the young monster smiled. I blinked...so Asgore married into the royal family and not the other way around.

"It's normal the other way around up here...I mean the female gets married into the royal family" I muttered

"Dad was from a noble family that my grandmothers liked...and arranged the marriage when mom was about my age" he continued.

"ASGORE AND TORIEL WAS AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE!" I gasped, never would had thought of that.

"Yes...it's normal for royal families...I should have a fiancee...but all the nobles where killed off during the war" I could hear the hurt in the young boy's voice. Probably knowing that your people was killed off in a coward's war.

"I'm so sorry Asriel" I hugged him tighter "well...maybe now you'll get to choose your queen"

"No...mom and dad still gets to choose" he muttered into my chest. I couldn't help but to frown, I guess old habits die hard in the monster royal family. But since there's no nobles left...who will the choose for their son.


	19. Meet daddy bones

Chapter Nineteen:

Meet daddy bones

The clock read 11:45 it was about time that Asriel and I headed over to the skele-bro's place for lunch with daddy bones. I straighten up my tank top and shorts, feeling like this would do. It's not like I'm meeting a lover's parent…so need to get myself overly dolled up. Looking down at my toes in my flip-flops I couldn't but to want them painted. Turning towards Asriel I smoothed out his T-shirt and dusted off his shorts, stepping back I rubbed my chin.

"Can we go now…this is like your fifth time doing this" the young boss monster crossed his arms and pouted. God that's the most adorable thing I've seen in ages.

"Fine, we can go now," I ruffled the top of his head, taking his hand we exited the house. Looking both ways before crossing the street, safety first besides I still have to be an example for the youth. Once we were safe across the street I rung the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. Asriel and I stood outside for a good three minutes before looking at each other.

"Maybe they didn't hear the first time?" the boy wondered as he rang the bell again. I really hope so, and we didn't come over here for no reason. Asriel could have been munching on his ham sandwich that I originally planned for him.

"Yeah…and I'm hungry" he whined softly, the corner of my lips twitched downward at this.

"I know, dear" I squeezed his hand, "come on let's go home…I can still make you that sandwich" I said with a smile. We stepped down the porch and about to cross the street once the cars had cleared up.

"PLUMP HUMAN! YOUNG PRINCE!" we both heard the voice of Papyrus from behind us.

"Hmm?" I turned around facing said skeleton monster, "Oh…um hi…I-I didn't think you were home"

"Yea…and I'm really hungry, Papyrus" Asriel gripped my hand tighter, I shooed the young monster.

"UM YES…YOU SEE…WE WEREN'T SURE THAT IT WAS THR DOOR…AFTER ALL SANS SAID IT WASN'T THE DOOR" the tall monster tried to explained to me. Which frankly didn't make any sense, why would Sans lie?

"Uh…well we're here and ready to eat" I laughed rubbing the back of my head.

"FANTASTIC! FATHER IS WAITING!" the hyper skeleton grabbed my free hand and dragged me into his shared home.

Tripping over a couple of stairs as I was pulled back into the home, Papyrus let go of my hand. Leaving Asriel and I alone in the living room, sighing I took a seat on the couch and patted the cushion next to me; encouraging the prince to sit down as well. Feeling the couch dip a little I sneaked a peek at the young boy kicking his legs nervously.

"This isn't your first time here is it?" I hummed as I braced myself on arm of the couch.

"No…I would sometimes come over with Frisk and mom…but I don't like coming here by myself" he spoke softly. Hmm? Odd…I wouldn't think that anyone would be nervous coming over here, it's a hoot here!

"Well, if you get uncomfortable we can always leave okay?" I rest my hand on his shoulder, "I mean I can always talk to them over the phone, yeah?"

The boy seemed speechless at first before nodding with a small smile, grinning I ruffled his head once more. Closing my eyes, I hummed softly waiting for our hosts to arrive and welcome us. I could feel Asriel move closer to me, until he was practically on my lap, chuckling softly I opened an eye before closing it. He was like a deer caught in headlights, poor thing…maybe we should leave early?

"Hello, my dear" I heard a deep voice, my eyes flicking open to see the tall skeleton form earlier.

"Oh, hi" I sat up immediately straight looking at the monster in front of me…was…was his teeth black? Upon further examination, yes they were black. He had no, nose hole at all, the poor monster had cracks above his left eye and under his right. Speaking of his left eye-socket, it looks…uh how can I say this…like he's always squinting at something.

"Wingding Gaster, just call me Gaster my dear" he held out one of his hands, I couldn't help but notice they had holes in them. Not wanting to be rude by staring I shook his hands with a meek smile.

"Hello Gaster", his bones were cold, to the touch nothing like Sans's warm ones. Did skeleton monsters get colder as they age, or this something unique Gaster?

"it's wonderful to see a human with your color pigmentation" the monster brought my hand closer to his face. "Your family doesn't have the same coloration as you, dearie" he flipped over my hand, "oh! What's this? Freckles?" oh shit he sees them.

"Uh…yes? I have those" I licked my dry lips, "they cluster over the knuckles of my hands, my face, my shoulders…and um…over some other places on my body" my face started to heat up at his intense staring.

"Pops! Leave Hannah 'lone" our attention was given to Sans who had entered the room with a tray of food. Sighing in relief when Gaster let go of my hand and headed over to his son, he was looking at me like…I was a new subject or something.

"Sans my boy" Gaster loomed over Sans, "how come you didn't tell me about Hannah"

"She wasn't that important ta tell ya' about" the smaller skeleton muttered, something inside of me dropped. Wasn't I that important to tell his father about?

"That's kinda mean…don't you think?" Asriel folded his arms glaring at the short skeleton, "you're being a bully"

"Yes, the young prince is right, Sans" his father frowned "don't ever disrespect your guest…especially when they're in the same room! I raised you better boy!"

"Uh…t-that's okay" I bit the inside of my lip, now I really want to go now. For once I don't feel comfortable being around Sans.

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY PLUMP HUMAN! SANS IS JUST ANGRY AND HE IS RE-DIRECTING THAT ANGER AT YOU" the younger brother glared at his sibling, "THAT IS NEVER OKAY"

"Uh…" my eyes flickered over at Sans, he's not looking at me "maybe Asriel and I …should leave...after all…your dad is here...um…and I bet you'll rather spend quality time with him" getting up I took Asriel's hand, who took it.

"Hannah wait…" the short skeleton placed the tray on the center table, "I'm…sorry about saying you weren't important…it's just…sometimes my pops want ta be in everything" Sans glared at his father who had already taken a seat in an armchair. "But yer really important to me…yer my friend…and I'm sorry if what I said…hurt ya feelings" eyeing the skeleton my face softens, as smile small smile appeared.

"It's okay Sans" letting go of Asriel's hand I placed both of mine on the monster before me, "I know how having your parents around can make someone on edge"

I could hear the faint sounds of 'aw' coming from Gaster, Sans was sweating bullets again. Wasn't he like this when he came over for dinner that one time?

"We're staying then?" Asriel asked from behind, giving a curt nod I took my seat back on the couch. The brothers sat next to us, then the food started floating! It was surrounded by this purple mist as it landed in our laps; our plates contents contained tuna sandwiches and egg salad.

"Tell me about yourself, dearie" Gaster spoke as he picked up his sandwich.

"There isn't much to know about me…you already know about my family...from that earlier comment" I took a bite out of the sandwich.

"What do you do for a living," he asked before chewing the piece of the sandwich he bitten off.

"I'm an artist…my studios are at home" I eyed the skeleton closely, as he nodded and took a bite out of the salad.

"So…let's say if something comes up…like you're with child…it wouldn't matter because you work at home…and make your own hours?" the light in his one good (?) eye trained on me.

"Uh…yes…why?" I leaned back into the couch, hoping that it would open up and eat me.

"Splendid, dearie! You're wonderful" the plate on his lap floated up as he clapped he his hands, and his bones began to rattle in his excitement.

"Uh…thanks" my eyebrows furrowed together, I peeked over at the two brothers wondering if they knew what their father was talking about. Sans's face was a bright blue as Papyrus was grinning with glee, yea they knew. Looking down at Asriel, to see if he was fine. The boy had almost cleaned his plate; poor thing was really starving.

"So, Hannah had you ever thought about getting a mate" Gaster took a sip of his drink, wait when did he get that! Looking down at the table I saw that we all had drinks now…wait what? "a monster mate" the elder skeleton added and I did a double take.

"W-wait…what?" I repeated but this time out loud, "er…I…um…my friends…" shit I should have said no to this meeting.

"If you haven't Sans's is single…yes he's a lazy twat…but the best lazy twat on this side of the overground" the man motioned to his son. Fuck! This is a fucking sting! Sans was now completely blue in the face, poor thing.

"Oh…uh…Sans…er…I-I don't know" I held my hand up in defense

"What is it?" the older monster narrowed his eye at me, "what's wrong with my boy?"

"N-NOTHING! Nothing is wrong with Sans…he's a very nice monster, s-sir" oh god is that me? My voice sounds like a mouse.

"Then you won't mind, a date?" he smile widen "tonight? He'll pick up at seven…causal now, nothing fancy now dearie"

"Now, Pops let's not be ta hasty with this…s-she has a choice ya know" Sans finally spoken up, "what if she doesn't want ta go a date with a stack of bones like me?". I nodded in agreement with Sans, not trusting my voice right now.

"I think…it's more of along the fact you can't see what a perfect human female you have in front of you" the older monster crossed his arms. What the hell is this man playing at? His good eye must also be bad also, I scoffed as I rolled my eye. I know I look good, but nowhere close to the perfect human female, this monster thinks.

"I think it would be fun" I smiled softly looking over at Sans, "I mean I haven't been on a date for a while…so I'll be rusty…but yea…" I shrugged not looking directly at the skeleton monster.

"Really? Ya really go on a date with me?" Sans's eye-sockets widened

"Well…yes…I don't see why not…" I placed my hands in my lap "so…seven?"

"Can I help you get ready?" Asriel looked up at me, with a messy mouth, "mom and dad don't have a lot of choices in clothes…"

"Uh…sure…why not?" I agreed with the small boy who smiles only widen. Well fuck I have a date with Sans, tonight. Fuck this lunch should have stayed home and played games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you guys think? I have ideas for some side stories for monster town...but I don't want to add them in the main story what do you think I should do?  
> my tumblr for this story is still up tho


	20. Is really happening

Chapter Twenty:

Is really happening

Turns out Fritz decided he wanted to stay for a few nights, and that meant kicking Asriel out of the guestroom to my dismay. Oh, but I didn't go down without a loud and verbal fight. Stupid asshole, maybe I should lower his weekly pay; not like he's doing a good job anyway. That was a matter for a later time, but right now I have other problems at hand. Here I lay on my bed, clothed in nothing but my bathrobe looking up at the ceiling. I could hear Asriel digging through my closet and dresser to wear something for my date with Sans. I shivered lightly, I still can't get over the fact that I agreed.

"So, what about this?" Asriel held up a light pink boat collar long sleeve shirt. The article of clothing was on the larger side; hanging off one of my shoulders if I could fix it right.

"Uh…hon…my bra strap would be saying 'hi' to the whole world" I sat up and looked over at the young boss.

"Oh…is there a way…for it not to show?" his green eyes traced over the shirt man, he must like this one.

"Uh…yea…I guess" I placed my hands on my lap and watched him work

"Do you have heels?" the prince looked over my shoe rack, which only held the shoes I wore offend.  
"Yea, but why would I wear heels? I'm already taller than Sans" turning on the bed so the prince could still be in my line of vision.

"Guys likes girls in heels…make their legs look nice" Asriel muttered, I rolled my eyes at the comment "besides not a lot of lady monsters wear heels or shoes…so it'll be nice"

Huh, I never thought about it like that. It's true I've seen only about a handful of monster that actually wears shoes. I mean even the king and queen doesn't wear shoes, the skele-bros wear footwear even Undyne wear something. But most monsters go barefoot, I wonder if they even want to wear shoes.

"And this!" Asriel smiled holding up a short flared skirt, swallowing thickly I shook my head, "why not?"

"It's a tad short, dear" I rubbed the palms of my hands against my thighs, geez why did I get that thing in the first place? It's nice, I love the skirt really but I never thought about how much skin it showed. So short that I'll be dangerously close to flashing someone if I bend over, and a gust of wind decides to pass by right at that moment.  
"But…it's cute" the prince smiled at me, and a sigh escaped my lips, "get out so I can get ready"

Ushering the young prince outside of the room so he could join the others downstairs so I could get ready, for my date. The feeling of my heart beating against my rib cage suddenly letting itself known. With a sigh, I shrugged my robe off and looked for a strapless bra, just like Asriel suggested, and the panties that matched. I'm a sucker for matching underwear. Look at me a twenty-something-year-old taking fashion advice from a child, once I fixed myself making sure not of the girls could make a jailbreak later during the night. Scanning my dresser, I picked out my favorite body butter, personally, I preferred them over lotion. Knowing that my skin won't dry up during the course of the night, I felt comfortable applying the rest of my clothes on my body.

Glancing back at my reflecting wondering if I should apply some makeup. After this is a casual, not official date I guess, but my mother's words passed through my head once more _'always make yourself look presentable, dear'_ make-up it is. Just the basic nothing too flashy, applying some eyeliner and mascara to my eyes, and a dark shade of raspberry lipstick to my lips and a bit of gloss to make them shine. That'll be all, it doesn't say this is a pity date because it's not.

I want this to be a real date so badly, but from earlier I can tell that the short skeleton isn't interested in dating someone…like me. Stepping back, I gave myself a look over, everything looks good. Expect I ain't wearing no heels on a first date and Sans is shorter than me, nope flats all the way.

Now, my hair what to do with this fucking mess. Running my fingers through the mop a sigh escaped my lips. I could pull it back into a pony but it'll look like a fucking mess if don't have at least an hour to fight with it. Groaning I sat back down on my bed, taking comb I combed my mane back bangs and all; then switching hard bristle brush I went over it. Finally topping it off with an off white hair band with a light pink flower.

Standing up I gave myself one last look over before leaving the safety of the room and to the unknown of the rest of my home. I could hear the sounds of my friends downstairs, laughing and playing to be what sounded like Smash Bros. I take it that Sans didn't make it over yet. Descending the stairs Fritz's wild red hair came into my line of vision and started to make my blood boil once more.

"Oh hey boss lady" the tall pale skinned male waved at me, his brown eyes smiling "ready for your _hot_ date?" he was teasing me, and I knew it.  
"Shut up!" I couldn't help that outburst as I crossed my arms, "you never told me that you wanted to stay over!"  
"OH MY GOD!" his hands shot up into his red hair "we just went over this…I'm sorry! But the little prince is sleeping with you now"  
"I don't want that 'I'm sorry' bull!" I growled back "next time I want a heads up…like a day's worth…you poop hole"  
"Poop hole" the young man chuckled at my choice of words  
"Yes, I can't swear like a sailor when I have young ears around" I glanced at Asriel who was now giving the pair his full attention.  
"I'm older than all of you…" the boy added matter of fact tone  
"WAIT! IS HE REALLY?" the man gasped all I gave my friend was a nod, "how old?"  
"He's kinda supposed to be like twelve to thirteen-ish …like early sixties" I rubbed my chin as I sat down on the couch

"SIXTY-TWO!" Asriel exclaimed loudly puffing out his chest with pride

"See, he's sixty-two" I crossed my arms with a smug smile "anyways…I want to put down some ground rules"

I could hear the chorus of groans coming from the grown ass people in the room, which caused an eye roll from me. No way in hell I want a repeat of college. Where I would leave them for a few hours, and the next thing I know is that house is torn apart. Those scenarios had happened one too many times back at school.

"It's nothing too bad!" I smiled softly, Maddie was giving me a skeptical look her brown orbs burning into my soul, "I was going to make dinner…but things happened"

"Like getting asked out on a hot date~" Geo grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at me. Heat raised to my face so fast that it felt like the sun itself.

"H-HUSH YOUR M-MOUTH!" my cracking voice only encourage laughter to erupt in the room, "as I was saying…you can order pizza…enough for the lot of you"

"WHOA YEA! PIZZA" Fritz cheered, including the rest of my friends "you hear that little dude; we get the pie tonight"

"Calm yourselves" I cleared my throat and continued "you may play games…but age appropriate for Asriel" this was geared toward Geo.

"But I'm older than all of you" the little monster pouted

"Yes…but still dear" walking over to the couch and sat next to him, "but promise me you won't okay?" giving him the most pleading look that I can muster.

"Fine" he huffed and sank deeper into the couch, "but…you're gonna have fun, right?"

"This is Sans we're talking about, dear" chuckling I ruffled his hair "I bet Skele-tons of fun…and just go to bed at reasonable time" Asriel gave a curt nod.

"OHHH~ what is that supposed to mean" Geo once again decided to ruin the moment with a smirk "I mean…I'm fine and all…just use protection" her shit eating grin grew . My. God. Kill me now.

Oh. My. God. Kill me now.  
"Geo, please!" the fire turning to my face as desperate cry escaped me, there's a child here and she does care! Her eyes danced is a hint of mischief small hands placed on her lips, a thin eyebrow raised with the smuggest smile you'll ever see plastered on that pretty face of hers'. The doorbell rang and I quickly shot up to get it, before Geo can say anything else.  
"Oh! Hello Sans" I chirped seeing the short skeleton in front of me, his cheek bones had the faintest of blues on them, "you look nice" I added.

The skeleton did look rather good, almost has me taking back my first ever thought of him. He was wearing something other than his usual tracksuit. Instead, he donned some dark jeans, with a cotton black t-shirt I can tell just by looking it wasn't the kind you can find in the for 'sale' rack in a Walgreen's. He did have a hoodie but it was royal blue and looked pretty new, probably had never touched before today to top it all off he had on tennis shoes.

"You, clean up well" Maddie let out a low whistle from behind me  
"Well I kinda have ta'" he shrugged "after all…I am takin' out one of the most beautiful ladies I met in a while"

I don't know if it's the summer heat, but I kept getting hotter by the minute. He definitely didn't mean that my heart pounded against its cage once again. So loud that I can actually hear it in my ears! He must be taking this 'date' seriously then, must really want to please his dad that's all.

"U-uh, um…t-thank you Sans" I managed to get out before he took my hand and lead me outside, "O-oh! Bye guys have fun" I waved back to my friends. From across the street, I could see a motorcycle, shiny red and black Harley-Davidson.

"You have a bike!" my voice was a few pitches higher as we grew closer to the bike.

"Yea…do ya, ride," he asked while handing me his helmet, shaking my head I placed it on.

"I wish…my brothers won't allow me near them" my hands traveled over the cool metal, "they say it's too dangerous" that was something I called bullshit on multiple of times back home.

"So this is yer first then" by the time he finished asking the question he was already seated on the bike and patted the back for me.

"Y-yeah" I nodded hoping on to the back seat, not quite knowing what to do with my hands.

"Just wrap them around me, babe" the pet name caught me off guard, doing as he was told I pressed myself against him "don't worry I won't let ya' get hurt". With that said and done he revved up the bike and headed to our date.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm still alive update are just going to take longer…I've very much grateful you guys. Being with me to read about this thing that started just in the middle of lecture and evolved to its own thing. I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying my story about a OC fighting her feelings for a walking talking skeleton. After this chapter things will pick up…I don't know if I want to call this a slow burn or a medium burn but Sans is tired of beating around the bush. I'm sorry to say the next chapter is going to take some time…since I want to revise this work a bit…make sure that is flows. Flush out the other girl's personalities a bit more…nothing special just some tweaking here and there. OH! And smut is coming real soon~


	21. Date Night

Chapter Twenty-one

Date Night

The ride to the destination was quiet, not awkward quiet but the peaceful kind. It wasn't like we could actually exchange words with the wind beating against us. Taking this time, I took notice that for a skeleton Sans feels sturdy. I know he's made out of magic bones, but his ribs feel so solid, not easily broken. Makes sense with him being a monster and all.

We pulled up to a small restaurant, to my surprise it wasn't Grillby's, it's the local hangout and he seems comfortable there. Taken back by his place of choice for the date, I didn't register him turning off the motorbike. My arms still tightly wrapped around him, Sans shifts slightly before he looked over at me.

"Ya' like havin' ya arms wrapped 'round me don't ya'" He chuckled deeply causing me to gasped and quickly let go of him.  
"S-sorry" apologizing quickly, my face started to burn from embarrassment as I quickly climbed off.  
"It's okay" He climbed off the bike with his signature smile plastered on his face, "Besides I like the way ya' were clingin' ta me" he added before leading me into the building. Shit, I bit the inside of my cheek being careful to not to cut myself.

"A-Ah…um…this is a nice place," I said just above a whisper, looking around the building, it had warm sunset pallet. The dining area had soft light dancing against the walls, the restaurant was welcoming I could spend hours here.

"Glad ya' like it" the skeleton's deep voice brought me back to the present, "Alphys and Undyne comes here a lot"

"Oh" not having anything else to say I followed Sans and the waiter to a table near the back of the restaurant. Sneaking looks at the other occupants, noticing a pattern. There's was mostly couples here! My face flared up, I was not expecting anything like this. Picking up the menu my eyes looked through the options they offered.

"what are you getting?" I asked, peering over at the skeleton sitting across of me. Only to see him mulling over the choices as well.

"I like the look of the pan-seared steak tenderloin", he placed the menu down and waited for me, to make up my mind, "we can also share my dish if ya can't pick". My back stiffens at his idea, swallowing thickly I continued to look over the menu.

"Um…then I'll have the carbonara with sautéed shrimp" placing the menu down on the table and smooth it over with my hands.

"Ya' know Paps isn't here right?" He laughed, calling over the waiter

"I like pasta, they can make a multitude of yummy dishes" I raised an eyebrow at the male across from me. I shift slightly under his gaze, "so…um…I don't know much about you other than you're a cool"

"I can say the same about ya…Tori and Asgore talk 'lot about yer parents…yer siblings…but hardly anything about ya" my head shot up a bit at this statement.

"Well," I chewed on the inside of my cheek "I…kinda don't do much…for a Higgins" I stared down at my hands "I…mean…the media doesn't really know that I exist"

"What do ya' mean?" I could hear the confusion in his voice, "We know about ya'…Tori knows about ya'"

"I'm not a page turner Sans…if you search up Higgins…you'll be more likely find Victor, Vincent, or any other of my brothers" my laugh came out more bitter than I wanted it to be, "people don't see much of me…and that's how I like it"

Sans hummed thoughtfully from the other side of the table, before looking back over at me, "But I think ya' a page turner" his cheeks flushed a light blue.

"Why thank you, Sans" I laughed, "I really appreciate that…but tell me about yourself"

"This ol' bag of bones, what would ya' like ta learn 'bout me" he lazily grins at me, his shoulders falling slightly.

"I'm serious! I want to know more about my date" a soft purr passes my lips, leaning forward balancing my elbows on the table; so my chin could rest my chin on my hands. His smile grew strained at the comment, the lights in Sans's sockets shrunk.

"Uh…I worked at the park…selling hot dogs" the skeleton in front of me rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Came up with the other monsters three years ago"

"How was the underground" I smiled at him full of curiosity, wanting to know where humans had locked monsters up for centuries was something that captured my interest "I want to go and see it sometime"  
"Really?" disbelief was in his voice, "it's nothin' special…unlike the up…ya

have the sun and the moon"

"SO! Daisy told me that she lived in a place called 'snowdin' and it snowed all the time" I exclaimed trying to keep my voice down "it sounded so cool!" a grin threatens to split my face apart "I mean…you guys are in a carven…underground I might add, and there's snow…and trees…and…and a river!" I couldn't even hide the hype in my voice as I went on.

"We also had places called the Waterfalls and Hotland" Sans added  
"Yes, I know…it's amazing that you guys had so many different environments underground…and I know you're going to say magic…but it's all so cool just to think about, I mean if humans were trapped underground they couldn't effect their surrounds like that. I'm just so amazed by your people Sans…every monster I met showered me in nothing but kindness, and I want to give a little back…you know" my fingers found their way into my hair, "my parents are doing a great job so far…but that's them and I want to something else so I won't be in their shadows" I shrugged my shoulders slightly. Being so into my small rant I haven't notice Sans had gone completely quiet. Furrowing my brows hoping that I didn't bore or insulted him in any way. I shyly glanced over at him, he didn't seem insulted but he was giving me a weird look his skull resting on his hand.

"Man…yer adorable, getting' all worked up like that" that deep chuckle when straight to my core, "ya' know what…I'll take you there one day"

"R-really?" my eyes widen "you'll take me" the excitement returning to my voice, I don't think it ever disappeared. He nodded, not once he stopped laughing not even when the waiter returns with our meals, thanking the waiter I tried the food. After a few chews, the food started to have a frizzy feeling, the kind that would happen when I was younger and was more keen to eat pop rocks. Monster food, it has to be one of my most favorite things about them besides their kindness.

"O' course how could I _pastably_ not?" Sans laughed at his own pun, which I of course soon joined in.

"Really Sans?" my hand covered my mouth, "we're in the middle of dinner" I pushed my food around. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, he called me _adorable_ heat shot up to my face. My foot tapping uncontrollably under the table as I felt a tug in the middle of my chest. Hopefully, he means it and not just pulling my leg, god I hope he means it. Change the subject, Panda "uh…so how is it having your dad over?"

"Pops? He's a chill dude…sometimes a numbskull" the short skeleton became relaxed the more he talked about his father.

"He is a character" I hummed while tapping my finger against my chin, "I like him"

"Yea, he built the core" that got my attention I heard a little about it, "he was also the royal scientist before Alphys"

"Wait!" I dropped my fork "really? That's great…a-and wait Alphys was a royal scientist?" I tilted my head.

"Yea and I was his assistant back in the day, and Alphys was his student" he continued nonchalantly, this shocked me. Never in a million years would that I think Sans was…wait for no…is a scientist.  
"Oh…wow…I'd never" I lift my hand up my mouth as my brows knitted together, he's really smart.

"What did ya' think I did in the underground?" he tilted his head lights trained on me

"Well…a standup comedian?" my voice got oddly quiet, swallowing thickly as my heart started beating against my ribcage. Then he started laughing, if my skin wasn't so dark I'm pretty sure I would be red as Papyrus's sports car.

"Yer kiddin' right?" he mused slightly, shaking my head I unconsciously bit my lip. My eyes flicked across the room, catching the eye of one the other customers. My cheeks flared up when they winked at me, before quickly turning back to their dining partner. Shrugging I brought my attention back to Sans who was looking at the same direction.

.

Sans said he wanted to take me to one last place before dropping me back home, saying it was something very special to him. When he said special I didn't realize the exit of the underground! Getting up here was a pain in my ass, climbing up a mountain isn't a good idea when you have flats and a skirt on. The reward was worth it, standing at the edge of the cliff looking over the town now known as Surface as the foot of Mount Ebott.

"The sunset is beautiful," I said in awe, we could see everything from up here! Squinting my eyes, trying to spot my house. Which was in vain since my eyesight isn't the best, with me being nearsighted and all.

"Yea…it's one of the best things about being here" he joined me by the edge of the cliff.

"One of the things" I laughed, "what's the best then?" I teased nudging his side with a cocky grin. The stocky skeleton stuttered some before his skull light up like a Christmas tree, cute. The tugging sensation made itself known again, my hand ghosted over my chest.

"Somethin' wrong?" Sans looked up at me with a worried expression.

"My soul…I think?" I was no fool; I knew about souls. Daisy told me about them, the literal essence of a human, and monster. I could never call on mine, but I know it's there…everyone has one. Daisy would never summon it for, she'll go flush in the face and run to her room. Facing the skeleton sucking a shaky breath, looking him straight in the sockets, "c-can you look at it?".

He chokes.

"D-do ya' know what yer asking me?" his face became a brighter shade of blue. He can't look me in the eye, his whole skull is that pretty shade now.

"Yes!" I spoke up grabbing his hands, "but Sans…I trust you!" I was begging, my soul never acted like this before, "please…I know you won't hurt me"

"I'm a monster!" he barked back, his smile turned slightly downward, my lips pressed together in a thin line. What was that supposed to mean!

"I don't care Sans!" my gut churned, what does him being a monster has to do with this, "Sans…I trust you with it…please…i-it just doesn't feel right". This got his attention, the skeleton looked back at me his brows knitted together.

"What's wrong wit it?" he pulled his skeletal hands away from mines, they were hovering over my chest.

"I don't know I was hoping you'll know" it didn't come out louder than a whisper but, it seemed like he heard it. All the lights left his sockets, and a blue flame appeared in the right socket.

"Ya' might feel a slight discomfort" he warned me before, feeling a painful tug from my chest then nothing. A bright light forced me to squint me, eyes soon adjusting somewhat to light; I could now see a green heart. It had different gradients of green in it, some darker than others. It has a mist of both greens and speckles of white surrounding it kind of reminded me of the milky way. My soul, I can't believe that I'm actually seeing it. Heh, and it's my favorite color. I scanned the object nothing looked off, well I think nothing looked off.

"It's been damage" Sans muttered as he also studied it

"D-damage?" my head shot up, "I-is it bad?" that must have been why my soul felt off for the whole evening.

"Someone…must ta hurt you really bad…there's a long crack goin' through it" I shivered as the man ran his finger over what I suppose was the crack, "it's deep but healed over with determination"

"Thank you, Sans" I smiled, I'll have to talk to Daisy about this later.

"Ya have a nice soul…" he was still fixed on the heart "never seem a human's glow so brightly before"  
"Oh! Well…um…that means a lot to me" my eyes darted over to the edge of the cliff, I haven't noticed we completely missed the sun setting. After him staring for a bit more and me feeling oddly naked, Sans returned the soul into my chest. We stared at each other awkwardly, maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all. I never knew how his eyes looked like stars before, leaning closer to get a better look. Not noticing how he did the same to me. My lips met his teeth my heart rate shot up as my eyes widen. Shit! Immediately I tried to pull away, the hand that tangled itself in my hair kept me secured.


	22. Please NO!!!

Chapter Twenty-two:

Please NO!!!

                                                                                    

 

Shit…I can’t believe that I kissed Sans, not only that but he kissed me back! My face burned remembering his smooth bones against my lips. Shit! Shit! Shit! That was a mistake, now things are going to change between us, things were fine before. After all, he hasn’t spoken a word to me since last night, but…now that I think of it. Sans did look pretty, cute with that light blue dusting across of this cheek bones.

The girls had taken Asriel off to Muffet’s café to give me some space, at least that’s what I want to believe. The nagging in the back of my head tells me otherwise but I don’t have time to worry about them. Rolling out of the bed I tip-toed out of my room to the attic, A.K.A personal painting studio, so I could…um check…yes definitely not stalking my neighbors from the window. The front yard is empty but, the red sports car in the driveway told me the skeleton family was home. Chewing my bottom lips, I continued to watch the house, the feeling of being ill grew stronger. Damn, I messed up…Sans could be telling his family about how…I forced myself on to him.

Daisy told me ‘the soul thing’ was a pretty huge deal in monster culture and I had to go and fucked it up. Does that count as sexual harassment? Monster wise…souls do seem well a bit sexual from all the books I read, it’s how most of them make children. Shit! What if I raped him! My hand flew up to my heart, the muscle felt like it was hammering against my ribcage. Fuck, Gaster must be pissed, he trusted his son to me…and I acted like…like an oversexed whore, with a pitiful groan I inwardly cringed.

With weak arms, I pushed myself away from the window, feeling sick to my stomach once more. Drawing the curtains closed and deciding that some painting is just the thing I needed to take my mind off this. Picking up a new canvas and placing it on the isle. Using my blue pencil to make a loose drawing of the subject that made itself out to be the prince of monsters. I collected the paints; that I wanted to use for the color palette.

Painting normally relaxes me in when am in a state of stress. Asriel is such a great subject before he’s so pure. A small smile formed on my lips with each stroke of my brush, while with Frisk I get a little devious feel. Not because the human is ‘evil’ or something along that line. The human sibling to me seems to have a better grasp on life while the young prince still isn’t sure of himself. I wish Asriel would take a page from Frisk and be more outgoing. I paused for a moment…maybe I should give him a flower crown too? Stepping back, I tilted my head to one side then the next, eh…the answer is yes. I added in the flowers hoping that none of the painted would look off now. Taking another step back I examined the painting so far, it looked good. I got most of the work down. And now I felt a bit lighter even if the painting wasn’t finished I could always go back and finish the piece later today.

 With a small peep in my step, I headed back to my bed; pulling the blanket over my head. As soon as I laid down, my emotions hit me like a freight train. I know that I shouldn’t be moping like an angsty teen; it feels like I fucked this up. So here I lay waiting for the universe to do me in.

“PANDA!!!!!” that screeching voice, that had to belong to nobody but Maddie. Shit, if she’s here that means the others had returned also. All I should do is not answer them and maybe…just maybe they’ll go away. Squeezing my eyes shut and stilling my body I prayed that they would walk past my room. The universe doesn’t seem to like me lately because; Maddie burst into my room. My poor door hitting the neighboring wall with such force; I bet there’s a dent in the shape of the doorknob there. 

Don’t move, don’t move I reminded myself. Maybe they’ll come, to the conclusion that I’m sleeping and leave me the hell alone. My breathing grew shallow in hopes it’ll look like I’m still asleep. Their footsteps echoed in my room, they’re doing something come on just leave already, please. Oh, universe please grant this lonely sinner one wish. I can hear the faiths laugh as an undignified yelp escaped my lips when the warmth of blanket was roughly yanked off my form. Immediately my body curled up into a ball trying to capture what heat it had left before that too disappeared.

“IT’S COLD!!!!” I whimpered aimlessly grabbing for my blanket, with no luck damn.

“It’s the ending of June” Dasiy deadpanned, I could hear her foot tapping next to my bed.  
            “So…I’m still cold” I muttered, in no way, I would whine about something like this.

“Well, we’ll call Sans to warm you up~” Geo purred seductively “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind getting a piece of this” she opened palm slapped my ass “pie”

“OH MY GOD!!!” my face grew hot as my body shot up like a pole an erect dick. The hand covering my bottom in an attempt to protect it from another assault.

“Anyways…we went out and got Muffet’s ” Maddie held up a bag decorated with cute little spider prints, placing it on my night stand she rolled onto the bed. The other two soon followed, each taking up a corner of the mattress.

“W-where’s Asriel…and Fritz!!!” I panicked noticing the missing two bodies from the room.   
            “Oh, those two?” Maddie said like the missing prince of monsters didn’t matter.

“YES THOSE TWO!!! The future king of monsters and out a friend of many years” my face continued to grow hot but not from embarrassment but anger.

“Chill-lax, Pan-pan” Maddie purred “the little prince decided to show him around town”

“Ah…oh…” I nodded cooling off almost immediately “Did you say…Muffet’s?” God, I love that little monster’s creations. It’s like the sweets were crafted by the gods themselves, no wonder she has a booming business.

“We got all your favs fruit tarts, a fruit torte, cupcakes, macarons, and a peach cobbler~” Geo sang as I got a good look at the rest of the bags she was holding.

“That’s a lot of sweets, man!!!” I gasp, why so damn much? the tarts would have been enough to share amongst us. Taking out a tart, Maddie placed it within my hands. Shit…I’m such a slut with anything with fruits in it, taking a bite out sweet a moan of pleasure passed my lips. Oh, this is so, so fucking good; bless you Muffet, fucking bless.   
            “So how did the date go?” Geo suddenly asked me causing me to choke my tart, pounding my hand against my chest.  
            “W-what!” I squawked falling back on my bed again “wait…WHAT NOW?”

“Come on, we need to know” Daisy bounced on her corner of the bed, causing the mattress jiggle.

“Uh…fine…it was nothing special” my voice came out as monotoned, running my fingers through my hair. A soft groaned passed my lips.

“It was that bad?” Geo asked bitterly “the damn bag of bones could at least have tried…and you got all dolled up”

“No! no” I protested “the date was wonderful, he was a gentleman and took me to a nice restaurant”  
            “Hmm…that’s kinda cliché…a restaurant…I mean he had a pretty lady by his side…the man could have tried harder”  
            “Ducky, this date was a last-minute thing…even he didn’t know that there was going to be a date” my arms folded over my chest as I side-eyed my friend. My beating heart suddenly had gotten louder as I could feel it hammer away against my rib cage. Grabbing another pastry out of the bag I busied my mouth with it, making sure not to make eye contact with either of these girls.

“But what about the juicy bits!” It was Maddie’s turn to ask the questions, I was wrong when I thought my face couldn’t get hotter.  
            “J-juicy bits!” the pastry got caught in my throat causing me to cough a bit, someone was rubbing a beating my back. I didn’t know which one or did I care for who is was; because they’re all assholes.

“Well, I mean you came home late…I mean there could have been some sweet cutie and skelly action~” my short friend continued

“W-WE DIDN’T DO A-ANYTHING” shit I blew it, not only did my voice cracked it was raising a bit louder than I wanted it too. There was no need, to look at the girls to know that they didn’t believe one thing I said.

“Aw don’t say that~” Maddie smirked “really nothing happened?” this cheeky little butthole. There is no way in hell I’ll tell them about that kiss; maybe if I do…they’ll leave me the hell alone. Sucking in a deep breath I opened my mouth, then the doorbell rang.

“THE BOYS ARE BACK!!!” I squawked like a damn parrot before rolling out my bed before running downstairs. Fritz and Asriel have the best timing ever I’m going to kiss them so much.

“GUYS WELC…” I couldn’t even finish my sentence before I was scooped up by my armpits and started twirling around on the porch. All I could see was a blur of pale flesh and dirty blonde hair. There were other voices but I could hardly make them out my own screaming.

“AW MAN LADY BRO I MISSED YA’!!!” shit it was Vincent, “shit I missed ya so, so, so much”

“P-PUT ME DOWN” I screeched like a fucking banshee, I could feel my feet dangling in the air. Feeling like a fucking ragdoll.

“P U T  H E R  D O W N  O R  Y O U ’ R E  G O I N G  T O  H A V E  A  B A D  T I M E” Sans growled deeply.

He showed up out of thin air. My brother stopped in his mid-spin and looked down at the small skeleton.  Oh, shit the lights in his eye sockets were out, total darkness. It sent chills down my spine.

“Sans” I shouted as I wiggled out my brother’s grip “It’s okay…he’s my brother…Vincent”

“Sup, Skelly dude” Vincent waved at the short monster. Who sockets widen as the lights returned to them.

“U-Uh um…hi” his cheeks are now dusted blue from embarrassment “it’s nice ta meet ya’” he held out his hand, which Vincent took happily.

“Where’s the other one?” I asked keeping my eyes peeled for Victor

“Oh, the hard ass?” Vincent chuckled, “You know him…wedding…party he has things to do”

“Thanks for worrying about me…but it’s okay” I hugged the skeleton monster before sending him back home. He gave me one last look before heading into his home.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re here?” I asked crossing my arms, glaring up at my brother.

“We have unfinished business…you hung up on me remember” he grinned rubbing the back of his head like a damn idiot.

“I hang up on you a lot…refresh my memory please” I could feel my eyes rolling

“The time I was talking about you getting a date” Vincent hummed proudly, as I felt my stomach dropped.

“YOU CAME ALL THEY WAY HERE FOR THAT!!!” I couldn’t help but yell.

“Yep!” this fool gave me a thumbs up, fuck my life. I opened my mouth to cuss this idiot off just as my phone decided to interrupt. Looking down I saw it was Toriel, with a sigh I pinched the bridge of my nose before letting him in.

“Stay here” I muttered before heading down the basement office for some privacy, clearing my throat I answered the call, “Hello Toriel!”

“Ah, my child!” She sounded too cheery right now, lucky her “I wanted to check in on Asriel’s studies”

“Oh, they’re going well~” I lied through my teeth, feeling a tinge of guilt but it quickly left. It’s summer and the child should spend it being a kid! Running down the street playing with his friends. Skinning knees and crying for mommy to kiss it and make it better, not having a full day at school.

“I’m so delighted to hear that” her warm voice washed over me, causing the guilt to come back in full force. I realized something this is perfect, she can answer my soul questions, “Um…Miss Toriel…can I ask you something…personal?”

“Hmm…yes, we do have some spare time before the dinner, what is it my child” she responded.

“Uh…my soul has been feeling funny lately” I uttered now, sitting down on one of the many beanie bags in this room.

“Funny…how so? Is there any pain?” I could hear the hint of concern in her voice now.

“No, no nothing like that…it’s just…um, a little tugging here and there” I continued to pluck at my shirt.

“Tugging?” she asked “it could be a multiple of things, such as your soul contracted some illness, or it could mean you met your pair”

“Illness!!! Pair!!!” my hand shot up into my hair as panic started to bubble up in me.

“be calm my child it’ll be okay, and yes pair…” her voice somewhat soothed me, but it still didn’t help much.           

“W-wait…what’s a pair…is that an illness too?” I bite my bottom lip

“No…it’s like…you meet your other half...”

“Other half? like _soul MATE_!!!” I didn’t mean to yell, but I couldn’t help it soul mates are a real thing? Well, fuck me sideways, SHIT!

“Er…something like that…but soul can have many pairs…it’s nothing like a pair of souls are _made_ for each other” she continued.

“Um…so like…my soul could be reacting to one out of maybe like a hundred other souls?” I said trying to wrap my head around this.

“Yes, but I must go, little one we’ll continue this conversation when I return” with that Toriel ended our call. Well, this didn’t answer shit, only birth more questions.

  
           

 


	23. Being BOLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's balls drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a short chapter but enjoy the Higgins sibling interactions

Chapter twenty-three:

Being **BOLD!**

I groaned deeply, Daisy was right I needed to read those books; I walked into something that I don't think that I could understand. Blinking a couple of times, heat rushed to my cheeks, if my soul has this tugging sensation. Does that mean Sans feels it too? Maybe he felt it long before I did, that thought caused me to swallow thickly. Pulling myself up I headed back upstairs to the land of the fools.

Fritz had returned with Asriel from their walk, the girls were distracted with Vincent being here. Which was good for me, I really didn't want to talk about my date with them at the moment. I felt sick for the rest of the afternoon, I wouldn't even make Vincent a nice welcome dinner. To be honest, I'm truly glad he came all this way to see me, and here I am sulking not even acting grateful.

 _'I really do like Sans'_ I thought as I stared up at the ceiling _'I mean what's the worst could happen'_ my thoughts continued. Rejection, I bit my bottom lip hard sucking in a shaky breath I rolled over onto my side. I live across the street from him, almost every day I would have to dodge him, or act normal when we're together. Rejection…it hurts an ache in my chest started to bloom. Squeezing my eyes shut I blink back stingily tears, getting up not wanting to wake Asriel up with my noise. Slipping on my house slippers I tip-toed my way down stairs and, passing my brother who was snoozing on the couch, to the kitchen.

Turing on the kettle I sat quietly in the dark kitchen with nothing but the stove flames to illuminate the room. My mind kept running back to Sans every minute, I couldn't help but think that date we shared. He seemed so happy to be there with me, I didn't pick up on anything that said otherwise. He even offered a second date my heart fluttered at that while I ended up grinning like an idiot in the dark. Then again, he could be just being nice…after all it was his dad's idea, the other monster even went as far to say I was a 'perfect human female' even now I roll my eyes.

Too deep in my thought I hadn't noticed the kettle poor whistling, it wasn't until my brother stepping into the kitchen using the soft light on his phone to guide he turns it off. Looked up as he retrieves two mugs from the dish rack and two tea bags of sleepy time from the cabinet.

"Penny for your thoughts, kitten," he asked as made us two mugs of tea and setting them on the table. Reaching over I pulled my mug closer to him and looked up at my older sibling. He was the only person who called me that, saying I'm like a cat. Act like I don't give a shit about you but always 97% of the time in the same room as you.

"It's…" I looked out of the kitchen window "it's…nothing"

"Bullshit…I know you…Hannah in the kitchen in middle of the night making tea is never a good sign"

"Maybe I just can't sleep…have you ever thought about that" I bit back sounding more offensive than I wanted.

"Why?" he took a long sip of his still steaming tea, eyes still trained on me, "what's wrong?"-*

"It's…its…" I sucked in a breath and gave it "a…a…boy" I finally said in a low voice barely above a whisper.

"YO!" his eyes widen almost comically "lady-bro…for reals?" he leaned in close to him. Covering my burning face, I nodded god this is so embarrassing, "well…does he know…that like you think he's hubby material?"

"O-Oh my god!" my hands slapped over my mouth "I-I never said that!" my ears started to grow hot.

"Might as well…kitten you haven't had any interest in anyone and I repeat **_anyone_** since…him" Vincent said the last part like he took a bitter pill, "I'm so excited for you! I mean that was 8 years ago,"

Leaning back in my chair and taking a sip of the tea, I thought back to my younger days middle and high school. It hurts to think about those days.

"Yea…but I don't know if he likes me…we went on a date yesterday but…" running my hand through my hair I sighed.

"You guys went on a date!" from what little light that lit the room, I could tell my brother a ball of joy"

"Yea, but his dad basically set it up…before that he friend zoned me…but at the date, he offered to take on a second!" I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face "A-and I…kinda kissed him"

"Yo…hold on slow down," Vincent said as he eyed me "this is too much right now…so let me get this straight the dude took you on a date"

"Yea" I nodded wiggling my toes

"after friend zoning…because of his dad" Vincent continued, I nodded once more "and another date is up in the air right now…and you swapped spit with him"

"ew…don't say it like that…because he doesn't have spit…I think…" tapping a finger against my chin, wow I never thought about that before. The kiss didn't have any tongue…unless you counted mine. My body grew hotter, it was such a heated now that I think about it. My tongue pressed against his teeth, hands everywhere grabbing to anything that they could get a hold of. Low groaning coming Sans and soft moaning from me. He looked so adorable after that kiss; light blue dusted his cheeks when we broke apart. My hands covered my face in raw embarrassment and I wanted to go back in for another.

"What do you mean" Vincent pursed his lips together in confusion

"It's…it's S-Sans" I stuttered out my face felt like a forest fire right now, busying myself with the tea in hand waiting for his reaction.

"Oh man! The skelly dude from earlier" I could hear the grin his in his voice "dude, lady-bro, dudette…I don't know how to put this but skelly dude totally has it for you"

"W-What!" that, that caused me to spattered my tea over the table, as I went into a fit of coughing. Where did in the bloody hell did he get that shit from! Sans did not like me like that, I got friend zoned for god's sake!

"Yo, kitten he came popping up when he thought you were in danger" he grinned so wide that I could see his teeth "he's a keeper if you ask me! 100% Vincent approve!" the blonde male made an 'Okay' sign with his hand, "boyfriend, hubby, daddy material all that good stuff if you ask me"

"Oh my god…Vince…please" I pleaded weakly "don't say things like that"

"No, kitten…you need to tell him and stop beating around the bush" his voice was firm now, no more light hearted joking. I shifted in my chair not meeting his gaze "don't be like this for the next five years…and when your balls finally do drop it's too late"

"I-I…no…" I swallowed, now that was even worse than rejection; because I could have done something about it. My eyes dropped to the mug cupped in my hands, what if that does happen? I was too much of a pussy to tell him how I really feel? After all, if I do tell him now, at least it would be off my chest and I wouldn't have 'what-ifs' pledging me at night, "O-okay"

"That's my girl you're a Higgins after all!" Vincent grinned at me and gave me a thumb up from across the table. I couldn't help but smile when talking to Vincent always lightens my mood when I'm in a slump. Finishing off my tea I washed the mug and placed it back on the rack, and did the same with Vincent's.

"Thanks, Vince" I hugged the taller man, the feeling of weight was lifted off my shoulders, "for listening to me and all"

"Don't thank me! I was just being a good bro, to my little sis" he hugged me back tightly "and if he doesn't like you back…too bad for him he's letting the best thing in his life walk away" with that he planted a kiss on my forehead. With another thank you I went back upstairs once more slipping into bed with a sigh; this time sleep came easily.

The house was full today, it was the last night Asriel would be staying with us; which means for me to make sure all his clothes are nice and clean. So, I sat in the living room folding both his and the rest of housemate's laundry. Vince and Fritz were playing some game on one of our system I wasn't paying attention. All that was running through my mind was how to confess to the short punny skeleton. Picking up the next article of clothing I notice it was the shirt Sans lent me for the sleepover; I still have it. He must be missing this; the shorts must be here too! With a little more digging I found them both perfect! An excuse I grinned to myself folding the clothing and placing them the center table.

The rest of the day went by well, all we did was goof off and played games. I finished the painting for Asriel as a going home present I must say it was my best one yet. I loved the colors I used for that piece; hoping that his parents would love it as much as the young prince did. After helping the boss monster pack up his things I sat in the living room looking at Sans's clothes on the center table.

"Are you going to do it, kitten?" Vincent asked sitting down next to me as we both stared at them.

"Y-yea…" I nodded and pulled out my phone to text him a quick stupid pun.

 **Me:** I didn't know that I was so invested with you until I found myself folding your clothes

 **Skele-puns:** Stop that was tearable

 **Skele-pun:** badly stitched together

I chuckled at his puns, and he called mine bad I felt Vincent nudged my side. Glaring over at him I shooed him off and texted back that I'll be there in three minutes. Standing up I straighten out my clothes and run my fingers through my hair fixing what I can.

"Lady-bro stop that you look fine…go knock his socks off" Vincent once again gave me his signature thumb up but this time it was double. I mirrored him before grabbing Sans's things and took what felt like the longest walk to his house in my life. Ringing the bell, I waited, Sans, didn't take long to open the door.

"Sorry, I took so long with returning" I held them out, the skeleton took the clothes and tucked them under his arm.

"Nah, no worries ya' didn't have ta' return them at all" he gave me a lazy smile, "come in, for a while" he stepped aside letting me an way

in. Licking my lips, I entered his home, noticing that is was so quiet, "pops and Paps are out" he answered my unasked question. Oh! Taking a seat on the couch I relaxed with a sigh, Sans disappeared into the kitchen coming back with a water bottle.

"Thanks" taking the bottle and screwing the cap off I downed half the bottle not realizing how thirsty I was.

"Ya' kept them for so long I thought they were yours now" he continued, well I wasn't going to return in the first place.

"Yea…but that wouldn't be very nice would it" I placed my hands in lap, looking over at him a shiver ran down my spine. I always forget those damn double fangs of his…wonder how they'll feel against my skin. Gulping I tried to clear my mind, being confident that monsters can smell arousal. Being pretty sure that I read that fact somewhere.

"Well it could da been a tradeoff…ya' shirt for my clothes that sound fair, yeah" he puts the clothes back in my hands.

"N-no... I-I couldn't" feeling the familiar heat return to my face while trying to give back the clothes.

"Please, it's my pleasure" he voice was suddenly low and more gravel was added. The will to fight was suddenly gone as my hands feel on top of well my clothed now. Fuck! That voice went straight to my crotch. Reluctantly my eyes landed on the skeleton sitting across from me, suddenly my mouth went dry. The way he was looking at me sent multiple of sparks down my spine, his smile grew wider.

"I-I-Ithinkwe'llmakeaperfectpear!" panicking the first thing that came to mind went out of my mouth. My eyes the size of dinner plates, standing up so fast that I almost fell back down. The shorter skeleton stood up to help me but I took a step back, he hadn't said a thing. Even his eye lights were gone! This was a bad idea! Terrible! No horrible! Clinging to the clothes I quickly made a beeline to the door, not bothering to look back. At least now I got my answer, hot tears rolled down my face, running passed my brother I locked myself in my room.

Things can't get any worst.


	24. Courtship…sort of…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and on the rating with be M  
> and a bit of dub/con here just a sprinkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this can go two ways smut or no smut any preference?

Chapter twenty-four:

Courtship…sort of…

 

It's been a week since that incident and I made it a point to busy myself. Sadly, within those seven days, I couldn't stop thinking about that skeleton. He even was in my dreams, and it was getting annoying that they'll never come true. Thus, waking up every morning with ruined panties was my life right now. After all, my house guests had left Fritz left that day realizing, I wouldn't be in the shape to work on the company the way he wanted. Vincent and Asriel both left the next morning I made sure to see them out. The girls knew something was wrong, but I wouldn't talk. Sans…he's been trying to get in contact with me ever since. Probably wanting to let me down lightly and saying that we can still be friends.

I scoffed as I mopped the bathroom floors, I had the house to myself today. Geo and Maddie went out to see a play or something with Papyrus a few towns over. I'm fine with not going; one can never be bored when there are things to do at home like cleaning the bathroom. Besides that, I can walk around the house half naked, not like I couldn't do that with my friends here but it's still a plus.

My socks covered feet squeak against the clean floors, leaning against the wall to pull my hair up into a messy bun. God, it's hotter than Satan's ass crack in here. Being in a t-shirt and panties didn't help at. Wiping the sweat from my brow; deciding it would be best option to open the hall window to let in some cool breeze. Dumping out the dirty water in the toilet a quick rinse of the bucket and it'd placed back in the supply closet.

Retiring to my room to answer some e-mails; groaning happily as the A/C blew its cool artificial air in my room. The rest of the house could be hot as Satan's balls but not my room. The house is nice when it's queit like this. Even the pets are being well behaved today Sugar is in the backyard while Muffin is doing her thing as usual. Resting my laptop on my stomach I laid back with a soft sigh.

"Yer even wearin' the shirt" that voice! The same smooth deep gravelly voice of my dreams.

"S-Sans? H-how…" my heart had lodged itself in my throat now. This can't be real! How did he even get in here …when did he get in here?

"Yer roomies asked fer me ta' check on ya'" he placed the spare keys on my dresser, "ya haven't answered my text or calls". He didn't bother to answer my question but closed in on my bed, "do ya' kno what that does to a guy?" his voice was sent chills down my spine.

"U-uh…sorry" was all I can manage with a small meek voice, the skeleton monster crawled onto my bed. Slowly he prowled over to me with a hungry look in his eyes, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Sure" he didn't sound convinced as he removed the laptop and place on the nightstand, "ya' came ta my house...confess then run away" oh, god was that a growl? Leaning in he runs his nasal cavity along my neck. His hands gripped my side, an undignified yelp escaped my lips as he straddled my hips.

"S-Sans…" I tried again but was stopped when something warm and wet was pressed against my skin. My stomach churning as it flipped inside my belly, is…is that a tongue!? Does he even have one? Whatever it runs up my neck then was replaced by a sharp pricking sensation, "S-sans!" I whimpered when he added a bit more pressure. It was his teeth, the telltale signs of his double canines pressed against my skin. The hesitation only lasted a moment before the skeletal monster bites down, it didn't break the skin but I bet there's going to be an imprint of his mouth. A choked groan bubbled passed my lips, cursing my body of its betrayal I shouldn't be enjoying this. A low rumbling came from Sans, sounding close to another growl.

"I shouldn't have let ya leave the house," the skeleton said as he pulled back; giving me a look over. His phalanges slipped under my shirt and danced across my skin, holding back a soft moan I studied the man, "ya left before I could even give ya an answer". My body trembled slightly under him, this could be one of my dreams. The thought of those dreams caused heat to bloom in my stomach and travel down to between my legs. The tips on his phalanges caress the underside of my breast before one moved forward to tease a nipple.

Crying out I tried to move, silently panicking when finding out that I couldn't. He must be using magic; why else could he use both hands and not fear me running away. Sans tilted his head back as breathless sigh came out of his mouth. Hands still on me he squeezed my nipple before giving it a little twist. Eyes half-lidded I moaned softly for him; arousal blossomed between my legs.

"Ya' dirty little tease" his grin stretched across his face, "actin' all innocent, like ya' don't know what yer doin'" he lifted my shirt peering under it, before tugging the material over my head. My eye grew to the size as dinner plates, even knowing that fact that it was impossible to move. I still tried to cover up, my head is spinning what does he mean?

"Y-you didn't answer! So, I took it as a rejection!" finally finding my voice and using it against this prick. This seemed to stun the skeleton, the gears were spinning in his head.

"Shit" He groaned and rolled off me, "I…damn…I fucked up" regret was clearly in his voice.

"Yes, the fuck you did" I barked out sitting up when I notice that I can move again "what the hell was that!"

"I…ya should have given me more time than a second, Hannah" Sans buried his face in his hands, "thought you were bein' a tease and playing hard ta get"

"Who plays hard to get like that Sans" I can't believe him trying to put all the blame on me, this fucking asshole.

"monsters" was all he said.

Oh.

Fuck.

I should have had finish reading those goddamn books, I remember them saying male monsters are extremely possessive. Sans, I wasn't expecting anything like that coming from him…he seemed to lazy. Too done with the world to do anything. Daisy was right I did walk myself into a mess.

"So…does this mean…you agree we'll make a perfect pear?" I asked weakly hoping he'll say yes.

"Berry much agree" he chuckled and rest his skull on my thighs "these are soft…mmm…you don't mind if I-" and there he goes.

I can't believe this bitch! He went from being a sexy beast to napping like a house cat on my lap. He looks so harmless like this, who knew that he could be so abrasive. Well other monsters that actually, know what courtship within their species would look like. Closing my eyes and resting against my headboard, my mind went over the possible of times that Sans tried to 'woo' or showed interest in me but went over my thick skull. Frowning deeply, I realize there was plenty of times, and I couldn't see pass my blinders. Fuck. I'm such an idiot.

My hand ghosts over his skull, heat radiated from his body. Licking my dry lips and placed a small kiss on his skull. The small monster rolls over slightly so his body is facing me. Heat rushed to my face when it hit me that I'm still shirtless. Wouldn't want Sans to get an eye full when he gets up later. It didn't matter if he already saw them, I still have a bit of shame left somewhere. Reaching over I grabbed my shirt considering myself lucky spotting it hanging off the end of my bed within arm's length.

.

Eventually, the skeleton woke up, but he wouldn't leave demanding that he'd stay the night. I had to remind him that Papyrus would worry about where he is when the younger brother returns home from the play. In the end, we compromised when the others return he'll leave with his brother. That was fine with me, truth be told Sans is the touchy feely type. Every chance he got I felt his skeletal hands grabbing and rubbing against me.

Which brings us here in the present, with said skeleton having his arms tightly around my waist. Why is he so damn clingy? I groaned to myself feeling his phalanges dung slightly into my sides.

"S-Sans s-stop" once again I tried to wiggle away from him when he squeezed my love handles. A deep chuckle came from his direction, his fucker!

"But yer so soft" his voice was muffled by my body, he nudged my shirt up slightly revealing more skin to him.

"No!" I stated firmly pulling my shirt back down, it's staying on my body this time! "Are you hungry? Need anything?" wanting an excuse to unravel my body from his.

"I can go fer some chocolate~" my face burned as he nipped my neck, breath hitching when a muffled moan erupted from me, "ya like that? Yer a freak ain't ya"

"Laying it down thick, aren't we" rolling over onto my side to face him and giving him the best 'I'm not amused' face that I could manage.

"Well what other way is there to convince ya' ta' be my future mate" he purred, my cheeks were once again engulfed in heat. Furrowing my brows, I looked away from him, little shit.

"D-don't you think…you're getting a little ahead of yourself?" this is fast, too fast need to slow him down a bit, "I-I mean we just started courting…um officially"

"Eh" he shrugged "Paps likes ya', the kid really likes ya and that's an okay fer me" great I met all his standards. That's good, but there must be something else I could woo him with.

"B-but…I'm human" saying the first thing that came to mind

"So?" he tilted his head, wondering where I was getting at; to tell the truth I didn't know either.

"I-I…um…I-I don't know how to pleasure you sexually" I blurted out in a panic, regrets washed over me as quickly as those words left my mouth.

"Easily solved, I could always teach ya" his grin transformed into a devilish smirk; leaning in the skeleton nipped at my bottom lip causing me to gasp before slipping his tongue inside my orifice.

He pulled me closer to him, crushing my soft body against his hard boney one. His eyes slide close as mine half lidded. His tongue dwarfed mine practically filling my whole mouth as it mingled with mine. My eye fluttered shut, losing air quickly, my partner seemed to notice and broke the kiss. Gulping down sweet air before pressing my lips against his teeth, hands gripping his ribs through the fabric. The monster hissed, gasping I quickly loosen my hold frighten that he was in pain.

"No" he wheezed out not even bothering to opening his eyes "more" taking in a shaky breath my grip tightens on his ribs once more. The skeleton moaned from my touch, cheeks flushed I watched Sans moan. God, even the sounds he was emitting arousing me. One of his hands left my sides and slide up my shirt, pressing firmly against my stomach.

"I can smell ya'" the lights in his eyes were now trained on me, next thing I know was Sans was on top of me, and my hands were being held above my head. It happened so fast my head was spinning, "it's drivin' me mad"

There was something radiating off him, I couldn't place my finger on it. Whatever it was made me was to give in and let him do as he pleases with me. My chest heaved as those lights pierced down at me, we should be going slow. This is too fast! But I want to give in, he wants me to give in.

I can see it.


	25. A Skittish Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Y'all are so nice to Hannah, while I was cracking my knuckles getting ready to send this girl to the bone zone; and having to her to deal with so much regret that she'll drown in it. Unfortunately, that won't be happening, until the pair is ready. Don't get me wrong these two will being fooling around and getting to know each other bodies more, and from now on Sans will be laying it down thick like molasses not caring who'll see.

Chapter Twenty-five:

A Skittish Lover

 

 

Leaning forward he attacked my neck once more, teeth scraping against skin gasping I wiggled under him. Sans's hold on my wrists was still strong, as he settled between my legs spreading them apart. I felt his free hand ran up my thigh and rest on the hem on my panty, head snapping down to space between us. I watched in a silent panic as he hooked one of his fingers underneath the article of clothing and pulled it down slowly.

"S-Sans" my body trembled with anticipation, I wanted him to stop but the same time I didn't. He grunted above me while his slide my panty down just enough for his hand to slip between my legs. With a cry, I jerked upward at the sensation of his finger against my core, moaning when the hard bone flick against my clit.

"Ya' can say no anytime you want" his hot breath caresses my earlobe. I knew this, and the words were on the tip of my tongue but they wouldn't leave my mouth. The phalange pressed against the opening before sliding in with ease. Back arching into the monster above me with a pleased groan my hips rocked against the digit, "needy lil' thing aren't ya"

Turning away from him as shame washed over me, chuckling deeply he thrusted the finger. Burying his face against me, he breathed deeply through his nasal cavity he cursed just as he added another finger slipped inside me.

"A-AH…S-sah…Sans" gasping for air my lower half bucked against him, my hands balled into a fist the nails digging into the palms.

"Who knew ya were such a dirty girl" straighten up he looked down at me, my heels dung into the mattress feeling an invisible coil tighten in the pit of my belly. Our eyes locked together before they quickly feel to between my legs. Squeezing mine shut I faced the wall, "hey, look at me, wanna see when ya cum" and I was soon. With a whimper forcing myself to make eye contact with him once more.

"PANDA! WE'RE BACK" Maddie called from downstairs, SHIT! My blood ran cold as Sans movements stopped, we both faced the door with fear, "AND WE BROUGHT FOOD~"

"Get off" I hissed wiggling under him, instead he moved faster and added pressure on my clit. Body jerking forward as the man assaulted clit; the coil in my stomach released and a powerful orgasm left me in a moaning mess. Sans quieted me with a kiss while my inside spasmed around his fingers. Once done he rolled off me like nothing happeen, fuck it I can't with him right now.

"COMING!" I called back to my friend pulling up my panty I made a face when the cloth met my wetness. Disgusting, digging into one of my drawers I grabbed some shorts to slip on my lower half.

"It's time to g-" the rest of what I had to say gotten stuck in my throat at the sight before me, shamelessly he was licking off my juices from his fingers looking pleased with himself. Choking on air I turned my back to him; can't deal with this. Opening the door, I left the skeleton alone in my room, maybe that wasn't the brightest idea right now.

"How was the play guys" I ran down the stairs to give them a welcome home hug with a smile.

"It was so awesome" Geo exclaimed "wish you came tho" she sighed, removing her coat she placed it in the closet.

"Hmm…I had an eventful day here, I cleaned the bathroom and answered E-mails" I stated proudly with a puffed-out chest. Geo rolled her eyes and head to the kitchen, the heat on my cheeks hadn't left yet. By the time, Maddie re-entered the house with the takeout Sans was on his way down stairs.

"Hey, bone boy you still here?" she greeted the skeleton as he took his last steps down the stairs.

"Eh, what can I say" he shrugged his default lazy smile back in place "I was a bit bonely back at my place"

"Aw, well thank you for checking on, Panda" she beamed brightly, stepping side to let him leave.

"Anytime" he waved before stepping out the door, "oh, I forgot somethin'" back tracking he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and places a skeletal kiss on my lips, "see ya later, sweetheart" with that he blipped out of existence.

"OH. MY. GOD! IT'S HAPPENING!" Maddie ran to the kitchen almost tripping over the center table.

"What is?" Geo poked her head of the entrance, just in time to catch Maddie who did fall this time.

"SHE'S GONNA BONE THE SKELETON" Maddie my now ex-friend squealed loudly. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach, I can't deal all of this right now.

"HOLY SHIT, HANNAH" with that I took my leave and hid in my room for the rest of the night, screw dinner.

.

The very next day I called Toriel, saying that she could help on the phone a week ago, and hoo boy I need it. Dating had never been my strong suit even with human boys, now I'm dating a monster what a jump. In the back of my mind, I remembered about those blasted books, but I returned them a while ago. No way in hell I'll go back to the library and check them out again. Not when I have the mother of all monsters to help me, besides maybe she'll explain certain things better than a book.

The half-eaten pie sat in front of me while Toriel watched me from across of the table. I had already told her about the mess I've gotten myself in…minus the naughty bits, Sans and I did yesterday. The monster queen sipped her tea as she hummed softly, my foot started to tap nervously under the table.

"You're going to have to stay with him for a while, my child," she said in a soft tone, there was no anger nor disgust. Not that it surprised me but I expected at least shock, one of her closest friends and I are 'dating'. Sans called it courtship.

"W-What!" my head shot up she must be joking, I can't stay with him…well, I can, but I know Sans is touchy as hell. Sleep probably won't be in near future if I did.

"Dear, you're what we call a Whimsun lover" she chuckled "I didn't expect that from you…but now that I think about it…"

"W-what's that," I asked my voice barely above a whisper should I be worried about being a 'Whimsun lover'?

"It means you're very skittish…thus it makes Sans aggressive" she paused and rubbed her chin "no…better yet…protective" she probably saw the look on my face calling this utter bullshit, "how many times had he tried to contact you, _today_ "

"huh…" looking down at my phone I gulped it was in the double digits "er…a lot"

"He's worried that you'll disappear again" great so this is my fault "it's your job to convince him that you won't"

"Well, he should know I won't up and run" cringing slightly at the way that came out "…again…"

"Hannah, I know this hard to understand but he's not acting like this because he wants to, Sans is being driven by instincts to protect, care for, and assert his dominance over you"

"That's sound awful" my nose wrinkled up, of course, some part of me shivered in delight. Swooning over the idea of someone fawning over me in that way, never going to admit that out in the open.

"You have too, stay with him. Show him that he has nothing to worry about" with a firm voice, the boss monster jabbed her finger against the table, "for a couple of days or until his hovering lessen"

"How soon…should I move in with him?" my heart skipped a beat, knowing it'll only be temporary but it still excites me.

"Soon as possible," she told me, "don't worry it'll be fine" she reached over and placed a furry hand on my shoulder. A lot of things, like me getting compromising situations with the monster; but on the bright side, he'll probably won't do anything because of Papyrus being in the same house.

"Okay, I'll pack now" I didn't feel like finishing the pie; I can carry it back in a doggy back for Maddie.

"Oh, tell Sans to go easy on his marking" she chuckled, gasping my hand automatically when to my neck. Was it bruising how else would she know? The older woman shook her head and tapped her nose.

.

Entering my home I dropped the paper bag containing the pie in Maddie's lap before heading to my room. Pulling out a duffle bag from my closet I started to stuff it with clothes. Modest clothes as mostly packed, if Sans can't see skin then he wouldn't have the need to touch. Nodding to myself at my plan, it should work. I ran into the same problem as the sleepover a couple of weeks back, these weren't modest at all.

Where would I be sleep? Dr. Gaster had left I can take that spare bedroom! Problem solved tossing three pajamas into the bag, moving to the bathroom. Only taking the things I would need. There. I can do this, slipping the bag over my shoulder I went down stairs.

"I'll be gone for a few days Maddie" the short girl looked up at me from her game.

"Okay don't get pregnant now" she smirked at me from the couch, cheeks heated up slight as I make an inhuman noise.

"Shut up!" I slammed the door behind me before crossing the street. Shifting the bag on my shoulder I knocked on the door. Maybe I should have called beforehand, shit I pulled out my phone to text one of the brothers.

"PLUMP HUMAN! WELCOME" Papyrus opened the door smiling down at me.

"Oh, hello" I smiled at the younger brother, "I…I…um came to spend a couple of days…if that's not a problem"

"OH YES, I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU'LL COME" the taller skeleton let me in the house, "SANS HAD BEEN VERY TENSE ALL DAY". My head tilted slightly not getting what he meant, "WELL YOU ARE HIS DATE-MATE RIGHT?"

"O-Oh…um…yes, I am" I shouldn't be surprised that the younger brother knows, the probably tell each other everything.

"I TOLD FATHER THIS MORNING, HE'S PLEASED WITH THE NEWS" he clapped his hands together, "THIS REQUIRE CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI"

I chuckled as the excitable skeleton speed into the kitchen to make hopefully a feast for all of us. Standing in front of the door I looked around and dragged my feet over to the couch, when he comes back I'll ask about the guestroom. Glancing over at the remote on the on the corner of the table I could entertain myself with a bit of television. Picking up the remote I turned it on not even bothering to change the channel.

It was one of those monsters funded channels that just recently started popping up on cable, it was an old showing of Mettaton episode. To tell the truth, his acting was absolutely horrible back then, he's a much better one now. One of Hollywood's top monster stars, I think it's because everyone wants to fuck that robot. My eyes grew heavy sleep didn't come easy last night all I could see was Sans. The t.v soon became background sound, as I drifted off to a hopefully dreamless nap.

Groaning I woke up with my head resting on something no someone I felt an arm wrapped around me. Still groggy I nuzzled into whoever was deemed my pillow of the hour, yawning I drifted back to sleep. The next I woke up it was because Papyrus deemed it was time for 'celebratory dinner' stretching and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I stood up popping some of the joints that gotten stiff from sleeping on the couch.

"Ya just got here and already yer getting me hot n' bothered," Sans said from behind me causing me to freeze.

"W-what?" my cheeks flushed as he got up and passed me heading to the kitchen.

"Oh, I moved yer things ta my room by the way," he said before disappearing into the kitchen. Fuck there's go my sleep for the next couple of days.


	26. Osseous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> settling in

Chapter Twenty-six:

Osseous

"WELCOME PLUMP HUMAN!" Papyrus welcomed me happily once I entered the kitchen. Where three plates of spaghetti set down on the table with a pitcher some sort of red drink, might be fruit punch.

"Wow this looks so good, Papy" I sat down in the chair that was next to Sans, "can't wait to try it"

"NYEH HEH" the younger brother laughed proudly as he sat down next to me, "THANK YOU PLUMP HUMAN"

"You're welcome" I brushed some of my hair behind my ear. Picking up the fork that was supplied and dug in. Not half bad, not the best but it wasn't the worst and that was good enough to me, "Oh wow, this is really good compliments to the chef"

"NYEH HEH HEH" the taller brother laughed nervously while the apples of his cheek bones flush a soft orange. That's so cute, who knew skeletons could be such cuties!

"OH BROTHER! THE UNIVERSITY CALLED, THEY WANT YOU TO JOIN THE ORIENTATION IN AUGUST" this perked my interest.

"You're going back to school?" am I impressed, yes! This skeleton had so many degrees under his belt already; and he is getting even more, "wow" who doesn't like a well-educated man?

"DON'T BE SILLY PLUMP HUMAN, THAT'S HIS PLACE OF WORK"

"WAIT! No, he works at the park selling hot dogs" my head snaps so fast to Sans I'm surprised I didn't het whiplash. "You lied?" That stocky skeleton had that cocky smirked plastered over his face.

"That's my summer job, sweetheart" half his plate was empty "so it's not technically lyin'"

I huffed inwardly, why wouldn't he just tell me that 'oh by the way…the dogs are a side gig' what would he think. I'll call him a major nerd and laugh? August? Will he be able to attend the party, or even meet my parents? Sighing I stuffed more spaghetti into my gullet, that's not a big deal I tried to convince myself.

"Are ya' poutin'" Sans set down his fork, and set his hand on mine giving it a squeeze.

"I'm not pouting…Papyrus am I pouting?" glancing over to the taller skeleton, who coughed light before nodding, traitorous snake.

"Hmm…whatever it is I'll make it up ta' ya' mama bear" he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles before letting go. A small part of me wanted to reach back and entangle our fingers together. The table fell silent until dinner was finished; standing up I started to collect the dishes.

"PLUMP HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Papyrus took the soiled plates out of my hands.

"Since you cooked I was going to clean" biting my bottom lip wondering if that was rude in his household.

"NO, NO I'LL DO IT" he placed the dishes in the sink "YOU MUST BE TRIED GO RELAX"

"No, really, I can help…at least let me pack up the left overs" now pleading softly, but the skeleton refused once more. Okay, fine be like that. I'll take a shower then exiting the kitchen I went to the room I would be sending the next couple of days in.

Oh, god it's a pig's pen my nose scrunched up at the smell admitting from it, god I can't sleep here! Taking a deep breath, I through the door, now where's my bag. Scanning the room, I spotted on the bed, it wasn't even made the sheet bunched up in the far corner. Plus, the floor is a tripping hazard, weighing m options about that bath. I haven't taken one since yesterday, with not wanting to bump into my nosey friends. That's probably why Toriel could smell him so strongly, yeah, I need that bath.

Sucking it up went through the obstacle course that is the room of Sans the skeleton, I felt something crunch under my feet a few times. This is gross, he needs to clean this place once at my destination I gave the room another look over. It was a simple setup really, a computer desk in the far back, a dresser, and … is that a tornado of trash? What the hell is going on in this place, with a groan I pulled out my toiletries and pajamas. Shower here I come~

A sigh passes my lips as ropes of water landed on my body. Between the sweat caused by the heat, Sans's scent marking (clingy ass monster), and me just not cleaning up from yesterday. I feel like walking filth must smell like one too. At least now I can smell like myself, not like a horny monster, anime, or like I just ran a 4k race…just Hannah with light lavenders from my body washes and matching lotion.

Stepping out of the tub, picking up my towel to dab my body dry from the excess water off my body. Slipping on my panties and nightgown, it was the most modest one I had in my possession. Looking at the full body length mirror pale green, mid-length since I like to be cool when I sleep, and thick straps. It had a ribbon tied in a bow going across my chest, yep I nodded no way in hell Sans will be turned on by this.

Hanging up the wet towel I begrudgingly went back to the pig's pen of a room, gross. At least I'm fresh and clean, standing at the door I see Sans laying on the bed. Huh, just notice that it's a platform bed, it doesn't have any legs. I originally thought it was just a mattress on the ground. Man, he's even too lazy to climb into his own bed that's something.

Scanning the room once more, feeling the dinner Papyrus made flowing up my esophagus. I can't do this! The skeleton rolled over to face me at his door.

"Comin' ta bed, mama bear?" he pats empty space on his bed, was he giving me fucking bedroom eyes.

"No…it's dirty in here…can't I sleep in the guestroom?" hoping that he'll say yes

"No" fuck you I heard that growl, of it, should have known it wouldn't be that easy

"I stepped on something earlier and it hurt my foot!" huffing I folded my arms over my chest.

"it's not that bad, sweetheart" he was sitting up now, leaning on his elbows.

"There's a trash tornado in here Sans!" my arms flailed in the air

"Pretty cool, huh, plus it doubles as my trashcan" he waggles his ...bone brows(?) at me, is he serious this whole room is a trashcan!

"No, Sans" I shook my head, "I can do the couch if I'm not allowed in the guestroom" with that I turned my back to him.

"Baby no!" he called out, curious I turned my body slightly toward him, "Look…lemme just" from the doorway to the bed his trash slit like the Nile river, "there come to bed, please?" he begged.

"F-fine" biting my bottom lip and following the path to his bed, once I was at arm's length he pulled me down.

"Fuck, don't ya' ever do that again" he rubbed his skull against my cheek, not surprised when he doesn't feel like hard bone. He is hard, but also smooth his skull has a little give to it, like the rest of his body.

"Sans let me go" I wiggled out of his grip and rolled over on his bed, deciding on the side closest to the wall.

"Ya' look real cute in that nightie of yers" he lifted up the hem of my nightgown, revealing my panties to him, "pandas…also cute"

"SANS!" with a yelp I pulled my nightgown down to cover myself and turn my back towards him, "go to bed!"

"Fine" feeling the mattress give when he moved back onto the bed, his arm wrapped around me when he pulled the sheets over us. He scooted closer to me to spoon me, I felt his chin rest on the junction of my neck, well this is kinda nice. Like a normal couple sleeping together, closing my eyes letting myself to relax in Sans's hold. His free hand gently brushed against my hair, my body stiffens slightly but the movement was repeated once, twice, and thrice. There was a low rumbling noise came from behind me, it wasn't like last time having a demanding edge to it, but it was soothing.

"Ya' smell nice" he buried his nasal cavity in my neck

"Well…yeah, I took a bath I'll be worried if I did smell good" I muttered softly, hearing a 'hm' coming from the skeletal monster.

"Sweetheart?"

"hmm?"

"What are yer thoughts on us bondin'?"

"bonding" I yawned never hearing or reading of that term before "what's that?". We shared a still moment, before answered.

"It's monster marriage, Hannah Osseous has a nice ring ta it…don't ya think?" he laughed, my face grew hot.

"We just started dating or courting…whatever Sans!" I squawked, "please …just…lets us take our time?". Saying it is one thing, knowing if he asked me this again I would say 'yes' in a heartbeat, he grunted.

"I fergot ya' humans are finicky things, even when yer souls call out to each other ya still want to 'go slow'" well that answered my question, he does feel it too. But something in his voice was off…it sounded bitter or was that sadness.

"Yes, we are Sans…maybe ask me after a couple more dates" I didn't want to lecture him on the statistics of divorce with human couples that had a whirlwind romance and married. I don't want to bond with him in the spur of the moment only for him to regret on picking the mate. Like someone that could grow old with him.

"Fine, but next time ya' gonna be sayin' no screamin' yes" both of his arms pulled me closer to his boney frame.

"Hmph" I rolled my eyes, he sure is a cocky bastard about this, "go to sleep Sans"

I listened for him to reply with something smartass, all I got in return was soft snoring in my ear. Chuckling to myself, this wasn't bad maybe I was overthinking things. Probably he wasn't a such a touchy/feely monster that's aroused 24/7…maybe he was overwhelmed yesterday. Allowing my body to relax once more as his low rumbles, surprising that was still happening, lures me to sleep.

Fuck.

I spoke too soon, I don't know how long it had been since I've fallen asleep. But waking up, with a skeleton rutting against my butt, isn't what I expected. Fuck me, WAIT NO! no, don't fuck me.

"Sans" hissing I tried to shake the skelly awake, good god he sleeps like the dead. _'Wait, what the fuck is that?'_ was all I thought as something rubbed against the cleft of my ass. The first thing that came to mind was his pubis, but it didn't _feel_ right. If it was the pubis wouldn't there be a jabbing sensation? I'm regretting like half the things, that happened within the las forty-eight hours. Reaching behind me I left my hand rest on my ass...I knew exactly what it is now.

My whole body felt was is was the pits of hell, while I was hit by a shit ton of emotions lust, fear…and confusion. Skeletons aren't supposed to have dicks, right? Unexpectedly it's hot and firm…gods I don't know what to expect when it comes to monster dick…or any dick at all. Pulling my hand back as if I just touched fire and held it to my chest. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Just when I thought things can go smoothly, nope even that's too much to ask for. Reaching down to attempt to remove his arms from my person, with no lucky. His hold was like steel, and there's no way I could wake him up. Sighing inwardly, I accepted my faith, I knew being able to get a good night's rest here would be a stretch.

.

Waking up alone the next morning was one of the most confusing things I felt in a while. Relieved that Sans was gone, not wanting an awkward early morning episode. Also, disappointed that I didn't get to say good morning to him and plant a kiss on his cheek. Maybe he would flush blue? Stuttered when he gets out bed? Or just say something smartass remark. Eh, no use in crying over spilt milk. Rolling over to Sans's side of the bed I noticed it was cold…he left a long time ago…but it still smells like him. His scent is something that I can't place my finger on, but it's addicting. Peering over his pillow I eyed his dump of a room…knowing what must be done. He'll thank me later, if he doesn't I'm sure Papyrus would.


	27. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic things that's all

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Domestic

Sexy Bones.

Flirtatious Monsters.

Playboy.

I don't know how to feel about this Sans is a member of the opposite sex and he does have an erm…high sex drive from what I've experience up until now. It's not like I'll satisfy that particular need, yet. That wasn't the real problem, the problem is that this skeleton has a sizable collection stuffed in his mattress protector.

I was in the middle of removing the sheets from his bed, they had a muggy smell to them. Spotting the mattress protector, I removed that too, knowing that the stank sunk into it. To my surprise magazines upon magazines fell out and all of them were pornos!

What…what should I do now? I-I can't get mad he had these before we met probably and on top of that I won't suck it up and pleasure him myself. He needs the material for when I blue ball him…but why so much! Picking up one of the mags and flipped through it…for science. Oh god, my whole body grew hot at the explicative photos. One picture had captured my attention, it was two monsters rubbing their souls together. The souls were pure white and looked like inverted cartoon hearts, don't they have a color like mine? Other than that, it was a normal porn magazine with attractive monsters and exaggerated faces. Closing the magazine and added it to the pile on his desk, I'll deal with those later.

Placing them on the desk my attention turned towards that tornado, let's get rid of you. Gripping the broom, I swung at the tunnel of air, watching the trash fall to the ground I smirked. Taking out the smaller tornadoes that started to pop up, with the end of the broom. Good riddance. Sweeping up the trash and emptying it in the black plastic bag I brought up from the kitchen. The wooden floors looked like they haven't been mopped of polished in ages.

A black fabric sandwiched between the wall and bedhead caught my eye. Plucking it from its prison, almost immediately recognized it, if he wasn't going to take care of my ex-shirt then he should have rejected it. It was covered in large stains, nasty dried on flaky ones, to be honest. Shaking my head, I tossed it into the wash pile, slob. Gathering the clothes, I brought them down to the laundry room, packing them into the washer and collecting the load that I've placed in earlier. Sitting in the living room I began to fold the clothes that were littered in Sans's room. My phone rang causing me to jump slightly, Sans, my heart raced a bit.

"Hello?" I answered

"Are you pregnant yet?" the woman on the other end laughed, that's slightly disappointing but I'm sure he'll call later.

"No, Geo I'm not" I groaned inwardly

"Mmk…how is it settling into your new promotion from mama bear to house wife?"

"I'm not a house wife…not even married so shut your mouth…but how are things over there?" I mussed, what I really wanted to know if they've eaten all morning. Looking over at the clock it was about to hit elven. Maybe I should head to the store for dinner, I've been wanting to make a slowly roasted pork butt for a while.

"Uh…huh…what are you doing right now?" she asked, partially see that smug look on her face. Stopping in mid-fold of one of Sans's shirt.

"Being productive, ducky" I said smoothly not hinting that, I was, in fact, being domestic.

"Like work?" wow, she sounded surprised ass

"Yes…work" reaching over for another article of clothing

"Hold up, Daisy wants to say hi" blinking a few times, wondering when did she arrive there?

"Are you ready, for when your heat hits?" she chuckled, pretty sure there was an eyebrow wiggle there too.

"For the last time, Daisy humans don't have heat" god, my eyes rolled so hard that I could feel them rubbing against the sockets.

"How do you explain yours…isn't supposed to come like once a month and not like every three?"

"It's been like that since I hit puberty, Dai" I assured her, "trust me if something was wrong I would've known". Mom made sure I was fine, took me to the best doctors that money could buy even had a pap smear early in life. One of the most painful things that ever happened to me. The other end of the line was oddly quiet, "hello?"

"Oh! Sorry was just thinking…are you coming to Asgore's cookout tomorrow?" she asked, wait, a cookout? For what?

"Um sure why not, do I have to bring something?" my eyebrows furrowed together, maybe I can pick up something while at the store today.

"Yea, it's potluck style see you there~ toodles~" with that the rabbit hung up the phone. Welp, that was insightful now knowing that I need a dish. Packing the clothes back in the basket I doubled back to place the latest load in the drier before returning to Sans room to pack his drawers. Only noticing the soft humming when turning around so see that damn tornado had returned. Again, beating it down with a broom, stay down.

Grabbing the spare keys, the brothers left in the container by the front door. I ran to the store to pick up ingredients for dinner along with the side dish that'll be going to the cookout. The brothers don't have anything against meat, right? They ate the fish awhile back when they stayed for dinner. Sans eat burgers, burgers are made from beef thus he eats meat. I can say the same with Papyrus…so pork butt is safe.

Entering the house again I packed away the groceries and started on dinner. I'm a little ill prepared normally letting it marinate over night or a few hours. What time is it, the nightmare before Christmas clock read one, maybe I can leave it to soak for an hour maybe an hour a half. It'll still be ready around five or six.

Leaving the meat in to soak in a Tupperware in the fridge, I quickly went on to finish that room. Pulling out the now dry clothes from the dryer and quickly folded them and place them on the dresser.

The tornado is back.

Fine.

It wins, for now, ignoring it in flavor to sweep the floors and open the windows to let in fresh air. Notably, it should have been on of first things I did, but better late than never. Besides, it might get rid of that muggy smell that clings to this space. Giving the room a quick mop followed by a polish to make those hard floors glow and shine. Standing from the doorway pride swelled in my chest. I cleaned this mess it now looks like someone's room, not a garbage pit. I can see myself sleeping in here now.

Returning to the kitchen with a bounce in my step I placed the butt in the oven, we'll eat like kings tonight. Walking back into the living room I laid down on the couch, can't believe cleaning took half the day. Resting my eyes for a few minutes won't hurt.

.

"PLUMP HUMAN! HAS MY BROTHER LAZINESS RUBBED OFF ON YOU ALREADY" Payrus's voice knocked back to the land of the living.

"AH!" my body jumped slightly "um…no, I was just resting my eyes…um…what time is it?" using the back of my hand to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"IT'S THREE THIRTY IN THE AFTERNOON" he replied

"Oh, that's good" I laughed nervously, glad that the main course didn't end up burning.

"WHAT'S THAT DELICIOUS SMELL?" Papyrus's skull was turned upward slightly scenting the air.

"That would be the pork butt we'll be having for dinner" standing up I went back to the kitchen to make the side dishes for tonight.

"WE'RE EATING THE REAR END OF A SOW…BUT IT SMELLS SO DELECTABLE" I couldn't help but to snicker at him. The poor monster's face contorts from disgust to pure curiosity in the short amount of time that moved from Livingroom to kitchen.

"That's just what the cut is called…don't fear the waste doesn't come from that end, a matter of fact pork butt is a cut from the shoulder" he immediately relaxed, learning that it wasn't the actual rear-end of the pig, "hey Papy, wanna help dinner"

"YES," he grinned like a little kid who'd just been told that they could go to the candy store.

"Great I need help with making the biscuits, and a couple of more things" in a blink of an eye he was already helping me get out the ingredients. Papyrus said biscuits would be too bland and added cheddar and edible glitter to them.

"THEY'LL BE DELICIOUS AND APPEALING TO THE EYES" he sounded pleased with himself when he placed the try of biscuits in the oven. I had already finished the succotash and some rice was on the stove cooking.

"It'll be almost a pity to eat them" I sighed longingly "but they'll mold if we don't" I chuckled lightly as Papyrus set the table.

"SANS SHOULD BE RETURNING SHORTLY FOR DINNER" Papyrus checked the clock "LET'S WATCH SOME METTATON UNTIL HE COMES HOME"

"That sounds good" with a nod I followed the younger skeleton brother into the Livingroom to watch the number one star of the underground. Getting comfortable on the large couch he picked one of the robotic actor's famous pieces from before monster kind arrived on the surface. The film was shot in the old film noir style, was very pleasing to the eyes. The film was a murder mystery about who killed a high ranking royal guard portrayed by Mettaton himself.

The detective was also played by yours truly, who was wearing one of those old timely suits. Something that Sherlock Holmes would wear no doubt, with the smoking pipe and all. The movie concise of Detective Mettaton making his way around the underground finding dusted bodies of poor monsters from the hand of a heartless murder. Cringing at some of his lines delivery, he went from being over the top dramatically frantic to equally as sad in one scene. Seeing Papyrus from my peripheral vision I could easily see that he was engrossed in the movie. Sadly, I couldn't be as excited as my boney friend, when Sans still haven't come home for dinner yet. The movie ended and my boyfriend, I still have to get used to that term haven't returned yet.

"Pap…let's just eat" I sighed "the is getting cold" after forcing myself back to share dinner between Papyrus and I. All the energy I had all day just disappeared while dishing out Papyrus's portion of the meal.

"PLUM HUMAN, ARE YOU FEELING OKAY?" he asked when the plate was set in front of him.

"Yeah, don't worry about it" flashing him a small smile before setting Sans's plate in the microwave, "just feeling a little drained…tired you know" I faked a yawn to complete my lie. He didn't seem to buy it, but he didn't make another attempt to ask me.

"TOMORROW IS THE BIRTH OF THE COUNTRY AND THE KING THOUGHT IT'LL BE DELIGHTFUL IF WE CELBRATE" my dinner partner beamed

"The fourth of July!" I was shocked, it was already the fourth? That's why Daisy asked me if I was going, "oh, yes I heard I'm making potato salad for it"

"MAY I BE OF ANY ASSISTANCE?" he asked with eagerness

"Of course, Papy" I smiled pleased at his enthusiasm

.

After the dinner, I said read Papyrus his story since his stupid brother still isn't here yet, crawled into bed after a quick shower. My eyes bore a hole into the wall, a set frown on my face. Maybe I should have texted him and asked about his whereabouts? I get the feeling from Papyrus that this kind of behavior isn't normal with his brother, but would I come off as too insecure? He could have had at least sent a text to inform me that he'll be late…it doesn't even have to be me could've been PAPYRUS! The more I think about this, the anger I get. Breathing deeply through my nose trying to calm down so sleep can finally take me.

Wasn't even half asleep when shuffling entered the room and the lights switched on, rolling over my eyes shot open. There this fucker is, standing in the middle of the room looking like deer caught in headlights.

"Where were you?" I asked keeping my voice down so Papyrus wouldn't wake

"I…uh… went ta Grillby's" he replied smoothly

"Grillby's!?" I felt something boiling in my stomach that I couldn't put my finger one " ** _I cooked dinner_** " the words left my mouth with such irritation.

"Ya' cooked dinner?" he sounded so surprised that I would do something like that "I didn't know"

"Maybe you would of…if you know…I don't know **_called_** _?"_ my fist balled up "what happened? Now that I'm under your roof you don't call or text me, huh?" my voice shook, trying so hard not to raise it…for Papyru's sake. They pinprick in his eye shrunk with each word that came out of my mouth, his skull became drenched in sweat.

"Sweethea-" he started before I cut him off, not wanting to hear it

"Just take a shower and come to bed" I muttered turning my back towards him, having no interest in looking at his stupid face. The shuffling of his slippers against the floor indicated that he left. Maybe if I tried readily hard I can go to sleep before he returned. No good. Sometime later the lights shut off and the bed dipped singling that he had returned from the bathroom.

"The room looks really nice" was the lasting thing I heard before the morning.


	28. The Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an important chapter yo'

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

The Fourth

Sighing I packed up the potato salad in a sizeable Tupperware, Papyrus ended up helping like he promised before. Dumping out Sans's dinner from last night, hurt more than it should wash the dish I decided to suck it up. It was just food and there shouldn't be bad blood…bad magic or whatever runs through his veins. He doesn't have veins, right?

On another note, Sans related I haven't seen him since last night, again waking up in an empty bed. His spot was ice cold, my stomach churned and made a sick gurgling sound. Maybe he's really pissed off from last night. This was stupid, I was stupid after all he's not the only one with a phone.

"PAPPY! I GOING ACROSS THE STREET TO GET READY" I called out before leaving the Osseous household. Come to figure out with a quick search it was just a fancy word for bone. That orange death ball was high in the sky and was baking me alive. The sweat on my brow was already gathering in record breaking speed and threating to burn my eyes with every droplet. Making a mental note to wear something nice and airy, once entering the house and looking around.

Huh.

They've all left, probably to get some last-minute things for the cookout, needing a relaxing shower before I face the rest of the day. Entering the bathroom and peeking off the sweat soaked clothes off me. I let out a pleased sigh letting the cold water hit my heated flesh and cooling my body down. Jumping out of the water wishing to stay in there longer, I went to my room looking for something that yelled cookout.

Picking up a simple white laced camisole and held up in front of the mirror, this can do. It's tight enough that I won't look like a tent but loose enough so it would be hugging to my every roll. Plus, it would need a strapless bra which I do have. Throwing in a cute plaited skirt into the mix along with some flip-flops, I deemed the outfit ready. Tossing my towel into the hamper and made my way back over to Papyrus.

"I'm back~" I made myself known, entering the house again, Papyrus's car key was already gone. He must be ready and waiting for me.

"PLUMP HUMAN!" the tall skeleton exclaimed excitedly as he ran down the stair. In one of the brightest getup, I've ever laid eyes one. It YELLED America! With his blinding, white T-shirt that read 'baby, you're a firework!' with small fireworks going off at the bottom. His shorts looked like they were made from the flag, and he had blue sandals with white stars are them on a second glance it looked like the stars were drawn on.

"Looking fresh, my skele-man" I gave him a thumb up in approval, which caused him to beam and puff out his chest.

"WHY THANK YOU PLUMP HUMAN!" he gave me a look over "YOU TOO LOOK ARE 'LOOKING FRESH'!"

"Why thank you" I laughed and thanked him before collecting the potato salad, we handed out to his red sports car, "So…um where's Sans?". I looked around surly he'll be back in time to drive with us.

"NOT TO WORRY PLUMP HUMAN HE'LL MEET US THERE, AFTER ALL, HE RETURNED WHEN YOU WENT TO GET READY AND INFORMED ME TO LEAVE WITHOUT HIM," the larger skeleton said while he opened the door for me.

"Oh," was all that I could say before entering the passenger side of the car, "that's okay". The drive to Asgore's place was filled with idle chit-chat, turns out this was the first time they'll be celebrating the fourth. Undyne felt that they now had a sizeable group of humans had moved in and befriended, that it would be appropriate to celebrate flag day. I chuckled lightly, that was sweet of her to think about us.

I wasn't surprised to find that Asgore lived in one of the fancier homes in this community while Tori's home was more homey and cozy. The king's abode was built like a small mansion, I'm pretty sure he had an easier time moving through his home unlike; Tori who was tall enough for her to bow her head slightly through the doorways of hers. Once Papyrus pulled up at the sideway I followed him to the back, hugging the salad close to my person.

Dang, everyone was here well almost on closer examination Sans was absence from the group. Not letting that put a damper on my mood, I steeled my nerves with a wide smile and entered the heart of the party. I spotted Daisy near the DJ system working on a playlist for the BBQ, Geo was standing behind the ribbit. Waving to everyone that I saw and placed the Salad on the table next to some pies.

"PANDA!" Maddie tackled me from behind, "Geo roped us into singing!"  
"Wait…what" my eyebrows knitted together, I just got here and already been roped singing? I not even drunk yet. Turning around to face Maddie who was sporting flag patterned tank top with some white jean shorts.

"Yea, I know!" Maddie placed her hands-on hips, "Undyne asked what humans did at parties, Geo said we sing, dance and eat" I nodded, well that is true but we don't normally sing until one of us had some liquor in our systems, "then she offered for us to perform!" I groaned inwardly, singing in the car is one thing but in front of your new bunch of monster friends. That's totally different, again we're not bad but we're not pop stars with the power of auto-tune.

"Great…okay let's hope they'll forget once they had some good food, laughs and just plain fun, yeah?" I smiled and placed my hands on her shoulders. Maddie sighed and disappeared back into the crowd, probably to chew Geo's ass out. In the back of my mind, I couldn't shake off, that this was a plan to impress the king and queen of the monsters for my tall friend.

Brushing a lock of hair behind my ear, looking around I saw the two princes heading over to me. My smile returned in full force while I closed the distance between us and hugged the two boys tightly.

"Hey guys~ how was your trip, Frisk and how had you been Asriel?" I planted a kiss on both boy's cheeks. Which Frisk returned with his own kiss and double finger guns and a wink, Asriel covered his face with his ears bashfully.

"It was boring, just a bunch of adults taking about adult things" the ambassador crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out.

"Yes, but you have to learn! One day you'll be old enough to go on these trips by your lonesome" I ruffled his hair slightly.

"Whatever Mama bear" he muttered not sounding so keen on travelling by himself.

"And you, how is it being back in your own bed?" I grinned at the young boss monster, who lowered his ears.

"Hmm…nice, but I miss being at your place it was fun," he said thoughtfully "I had more freedom"

"Hmm you can visit anytime you want, Asriel" I re ensured him, guessing that Asgore is following Toriel's list to the T.

"Oh! Mom and dad liked the portrait you painted of me" The prince added, my heart or was it my soul sang happily.

"I'm so happy! I'll make one of Frisk next" I smirked at the young boy who shook his hand, "yes and you'll have to be in your royal clothes too!". Humming I started to visualize the human's portrait, it'll probably be more formal crafted with oil paints in a stand of acrylic or maybe both. Starting off with a strong base then going over it when oil paints giving a nice texture.

"YO PUNK!" a deep feminine voice knocked me out of my thoughts, squinting I saw Undyne and Alphys heading towards me.

"Yea?" I stood up and faced the couple as they stopped a few feet away from me.

"Al and I got our time off in August" the tall monster grin proudly. My mouth formed and 'o' out of excitement!

"Oh, shit awesome~" my hands clapped while I bounced on the balls of my feet like a toddler "Oh man, oh man this is batshit awesome"

"I-I'm glad…t-that you're h-happy and all…b-but we have a…p-problem" the small yellow dinosaur monster said.

"What?" I stopped rejoicing and eyed the pair, dread settling in the pit of my stomach, "w-what is it?"

"Are there any monster friendly hotels...motels…or inns where you live?" Undyne asked she was being serious.

Oh.

I tend to forget not everywhere is monster friendly even after the government said monsters had the same rights as their humans' counter parts. Living in Surface made me forget not everyone isn't so open as I would like. Hell, even my parents had made it a part of their life mission to fight against monster discrimination. Of course, this would be one of the things they'll be worried about and it totally flew over my head; not like I'd let them stay in a hotel anyway.

"Um…I was planning on letting you guys stay with my family and I" my voice had gotten small as I rubbed arm.

"Y-YOU…C-CAN'T DO T-THAT" Alphys exclaimed as she jumped her glasses feel down her snout slightly Undyne.

"Why not?" I shrugged "we have a lot of rooms to spare, but that doesn't _mattress_ " I grinned and gave the two double finger guns. Their faces dropped faster than my fellow millennials faith in humanity. "I mean you guys could _chair_ less about my humor" the couple now seems to be regretting coming over to me "personally I think I'm _Sofa_ -king funny" that's it they left.

"HANNAH, STOP IT WITH YOUR TRASH PUNS" Geo had yelled over from where she and Daisy were standing not looking pleased one bit. While Papyrus was giving me a side look of displeasure. My grin only widens, they couldn't appreciate a good pun occasionally. I'm sure Sans would have loved them and joined in too, he is coming to the cook out, right? Looking behind me to see if Frisk or Asriel was still there, nope, they had left sometime when I was talking to the couple.

Shuffling over to the cooler I picked up a can of soda and started guzzling it down like it was life water. I milled around the yard for a bit, within that time I've met up with Asgore by the grill. Who by the way was wearing the most 'grill dad' get up ever, a Hawaiian shirt with some khaki cargo shorts, the awful socks, and sandals combo, and to top it all off his apron had 'the grillfather' printed on it.

He gave me a hotdog before sending me off on my way, looking around I saw a bench by his small backyard garden. Perfect, sitting down I took a bite out of my dog and watched the others doing their own things. Daisy had finally started the playlist, classic human party music started to blast through the speakers, Maddie whooped and hollered as the rabbit bowed.

Our music was one of the things that got Daisy interested in music, she told me when she really got into human culture was back in the 1920's. She just liked how whimsical it sounded back then, with a lot of horns and strings. Every now again she'll go to the dump to dig up records. Sometimes I forget how old she's really is compared to me. It wasn't a surprise to her when her magic was linked with music, wasn't very useful for fighting for defending one's self. But hell, she's one hell of an entertainer when she's on the turn tables.

 _Oh yeaa...ah ah ah..._  
Is ah big dancehall song in know  
Madzart alongside Kevin Little  
You know how it is,  
You Know how we go  
You know

I choked on my dog, why is this one of the songs she picked! She could have picked on of those 20's songs she loved so much. Do they not have shame in what this song is saying? Do they not have shame in playing this song in front of the king and queen of monsters? Fuck my friends.

 _For the longest while we jamming in the Party_  
And you wining in on me  
Pushing everything up  
Right back on top of me  
(tea - hey - ai)

 _But if you think you're gonna get away from me_  
You better change your mind  
You're going home...  
You're going home with me tonight

Oh, hell no.

They're making their way over to me, let me eat in peace! Maddie and Daisy sat down on either side of me while Geo stood in front. Successfully cutting off all my escape routes and corning me in. a deep frown started to set in my features as these three idiots smiled down at me. The music still blazing in the back ground.

"Come dance with us" Daisy nuzzles her cheek against mine as she bats her pink eyes at me.

"Dunn wanna" I pouted slightly "I'm good sitting here"

"How about we sing and get it over with?" Geo chimed in a smile appeared on her face, I huffed and cut my eyes at her.

"Nah…can't sing throat doesn't feel well" I coughed a bit to get the point across.

"Oh shit…I knew I told you not to get pregnant…but I didn't know you'll resort to using your mouth" my taller friend covered in her mouth, in shock. My eyebrows furrowed together as the meaning of her word sunk in.

"W-WHAT!" my whole face was in fire, from the tip of my ears to down my neck, "t-that's not what I meant!" my hands shielded my face from them "n-nothing happened"

"Whoa! Really?" she sounded shocked I don't know if I should feel offended or not, Geo squeezed between Maddie and I, "why?"

"Um…maybe not everyone is thirsty like you" I scoffed and crossed my arms

"Lies, if I were you right now I would have been ridin' that skelly-dick all night," she said in hushed toned. My hands clenched tightly into fists, the poor hot was now crushed. She liked Sans too! "Whoa, whoa I don't like your skelly-man" she clarifies quickly, my anger must have been showing "I'm just saying…if I had the chance I would take it" her eyes travelled over Asgore's body "in a heartbeat"  
"Again not thirsty like you" I tried to wiggle away from her when she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, you are…you're just too shy to embrace it" with that Geo picked herself up and pulled me up my wrist, "now we sing, I promised Undyne after all"

"What song is it?" I groaned as Geo pulled me across the yard to where there were four mics resting on a table. I picked one up and twirl it in my hand with a sigh, I just want to get this over with.

"The Higgins's four of July tradition of Fireworks" this bitch smirked knowing damn well how much I hated that song.

"No, I can't nope" I placed the mic back down,

"Please! Panda" Geo hugged me from the back, begging for me to agree, "Undyne is so fucking pumped for this…I...um kind of told her that we're amazing"

"That's your fault!" I shot back

"Please~" she hugged me tighter

"Ugh…fine…we'll sing it" I sighed in defeat

"DAISY! START UP THE MUSIC" She let go of me and ran over to the rabbit monster, who was sipping on a soda. Said rabbit's ears perked up, soon she was sprinting over to us with a gleam in her eyes.

"Like for reals?" she scrolled through her phone looking for the song, her fluffy tail twitching behind her.

"Yea, sure" I sighed, trying to pump myself up for this performance. Geo went off to gather up the party goers. I heard Alphys saying something along as this being her first concert on the surface, now I really don't want to disappoint. Once everyone was in place both Geo and Maddie grabbed their mics and stood on either side of me. Turning Daisy and gave her a thumb up, the music soon started, taking a deep breath I started:

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
Drifting thought the wind  
Wanting to start again

 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

I stop paused stupidly waiting for the other two to join but they kept urging me to sing more as they hummed in the back ground:

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep_  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you_

I waited for a few more seconds, when they didn't come in I huffed inwardly, fine I'm going to out shine the both of you just to be petty. Tightening my grip on the mic I put more power and soul into the next couple of verses:

 _You just gotta ignite the light_  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Now I hear my friend's voiced mixing in with mine, yea just waits until Hannah finish singing the boring parts then jump in, of course. I can the music picking up, allowing my voice to blend into the back to let Geo sing this part:

 _Baby you're a firework_  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

 _You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Okay, maybe this wasn't so bad. None of our audiences didn't seem to be bothered by our singing. Again, we're not bad, but you won't be hearing us on any radio stations anytime soon. They seemed to be enjoying themselves!

 _Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know

 _You just gotta ignite the light_  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Hell yeah! We're almost done knowing this caused my singing to grow frantic. While my two co-singers are enjoying themselves and probably this basted song. Just one more push and its over old sport:

 _Baby you're a firework_  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

 _Boom, boom, boom_  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

 _Baby you're a firework_  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

That's it I'm done! Placing the mic back on the table I took a bow. Ignoring how hot my face had gotten throughout that whole song. The small group started clapping and cheering us on, wanting another song. Nope, that can be a duo thing, Hannah is not singing again.

"Oh, my child how come you never told us that you're a skilled songstress?" Toriel smiled warmly down at me.

"Cause…I'm not?" I shrugged slightly, "we're good but not that good"

"Nonsense, the three of you sounded wonderful" the queen continued to shower us with compliments. I excused myself to the bathroom, not that I really needed to use it since I moved into this town. Bodily functions as reliving oneself had become a thing of the pass with monster food. Entering the large home I sat down in the Livingroom for a while, before Sans blipped into the rooms in one of his arms he held a small pot with succulents.

"S-SANS!" I jumped up slightly, my heart beating like a jackhammer in my chest.

"Sweetheart" the lights in his eye sockets left for a brief moment before returning, "I'm sor-"

"I don't care" not even letting him finish his sentence I hugged him like my life depended on it. A weight I didn't even know that I was carrying was lifted. He was okay and safe. I placed a kiss on his cheek, seeing blue I placed another one on his forehead, then the opposite cheek, nose, and finally a fat one against his teeth, "I don't care…I'm sorry it was just food" I muttered against his teeth.

"Dun say that…I should have called" he rebuttal me, wrapping his free arm around my waist.

"I could have done the same, Sans…after all I also have phone" saying as I placed a kiss on his exposed clavicle; the skeleton let out a soft hiss.

"I…uh got ya' this" he gave me the potted plants, "thought ya' might like it"

"I love it! You're so sweet" I kissed the skeletal monster's cheek again making his bones take that pretty shade of blue once more.

"Really, pretty sure that yer sweeter from what I remember" he sat down on the couch and pulled me down onto his lap, "maybe ya should me refresh my memory" his voice got huskier with each word.

"Ehem" a loud cough interrupted us, my heart sank once more finding that it came from Asgore, "I didn't know that you and young Hannah were an item"

"I wouldn't say the item, after all, I am courtin' her" Sans wrapped his limbs around me and held me closer to him.

"Courting" Asgore's voice shook a little at the term, "do you know what you're doing…no do you understand what you're doing"

"Yes, I'm wooing the person I decided that I want ta carry my children and ta be my future mate" Sans's words were dry and to the point. It made my stomach flip from how direct he was being.

"She's a human, Gaster" the king's voice was raising in volume

"It's Osseous now, yer majesty" Sans spat out his words with venom, just then Toriel walked into the room with empty food dishes in hands.

"Toriel, did you know Sans is courting young Hannah," the King asked his wife

"Yes" Toriel raised an eyebrow her husband "why does that matter"

"She's a child! Sans is clearly taking advantage of her" the large monster roared turning his body to his wife.

"I'm not a child! I'm twenty-one" I'm a grown woman and I can date who ever I want!

"Yes, just twenty-one…still, a babe shouldn't even be living on your own" he snapped at me. I held on to Sans tighter as the fear and anger settle in.

"Asgore I told you this before, she's an adult in human years" Toriel dropped the plates and walked over to us "Humans ages differently from us, she'd be an adult since the age of eight-teen and it doesn't matter how much you disagree, it's a fact"

"I don't like that yer making assumin' things like I'm takin' advantage of my mate" Sans growled, yes growled at his king.

"She's not even bonded to you yet" the boss monster yanked me out of Sans's lap causing me to yelp and drop my new succulents.

"ASGORE LEAVE THE CHILD ALONE" Toriel yelled as the King's grip tighten around my arm.

" **L e t  g o  o f   h e r  A s g o r e** " Sans's sockets went blank as he stood up.

"I will not stand for this! Don't you see what's he's doing Toriel; it's going to be a marriage connivance" he pushed me behind him "and I won't stand for it"

"Marriage of connivance? You're a fool Asgore, if there was ever a marriage of connivance it would have to be ours" Toriel stepped between her husband and me "we don't practice that anymore; do you see warring villages I think not. Sans might actually be interested in Hannah did that ever crossed your mind?"

"He's going to outlive her, what would that mean for him in the end…besides that pair had always married and never bonded before…who knows how that would turn out" while Asgore was talking I made my way back over to Sans. Who immediately pulled me into an embrace and started to nuzzle my neck and lay skelly kisses down.

"What about West and his human?" the Queen stated, "they bonded just before the war broke out" she tapped her foot not even waiting for him to answer, "their bond was one of the healthiest bonds I'd ever laid eyes on. She was with child when we lost and got exiled into the mountain, West stated that she dies eighty years later"

"But he never found a new mate after her, he never got over losing his human mate"

"I don't think it was that he never got to see his child East until this day West is sure that he has descents roaming on the surface"

There are hybrids roaming the surface for years and humans didn't know! I blinked a few times before tearing my eyes away from the arguing pair. I wanted to leave, I can't handle being in the same room as Asgore right now.

"Hold on ta me tightly sweetheart" Sans muttered before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't self promoted this blog in a while:  
> http://welcometomonstertown.tumblr.com/


	29. Things will get better

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Things will get better

Things hadn't gotten better since that incident over at Asgore's place, neither he or Toriel had made an attempt to contact Sans or I. And then there's Sans, oh god then there's Sans. He had gotten to damn touchy since then, yes, he had sticky little skeleton fingers before; but now. Every chance he got, they were all over me, sleeping, cooking, fighting the trash tornados, he even tried to slip into the shower with me. How long had it been since I started staying with the bros, almost a week I guess? I hope I can go home soon.

Groaning as the hot summer sun blesses me with its bright rays, the tank top and shorts combo I picked out, not helping at all. Shielding my eyes from said rays I could see my destination. Instantly my glasses that I only wear on rear occasions started to steam up, god I hate these things; quickly cleaning them off. I hurried to the building, I pull open the door, once again getting hit by a wave of heat. Inwardly sighing in defeat what should I expected, Grillby's is a pub run by a fire elemental. Wiping the sweat from my forehead before it can get to sting my eyes, waving at a few monsters that I recognize.

Taking a seat at the bar, I waited for Grillby to take notice of me before having him take down my order. Crossing my arms over the table I rest my head down on them, this place will make a great winter hangout. In the midst of, the loud chatter going on in the bar someone had gotten up and moved from beside of me. Sitting up I watch Grillby working on some drinks, maybe I should ask him about this 'West' but not all monsters know each other.

"Hey, Grillby" I waved him down after he finished a round of drinks, polishing a glass he gave all his attention to me. I drummed my fingers on the table, this could be a dead-end but I don't know if I keep my mouth shut, "do you know anything about West…a veteran of the war?"

He continued to polish his glass as he stared at me, shit this must have been a bad idea. His glaze was unblinking well that's what I think since I couldn't tell his eyes from the rest of his body. My foot started to tap against the bar stool as the seconds ticked by.

"He was an old soldier from the royal guards like myself" he placed the glass back on the shelf and picked up a new one, "was in the same unit as him"

I blinked for a few moments, Grillby was in the war? How fresh was it to the monsters that lived in the Underground? Heck, if they're veterans that are still alive and kicking till this day, maybe it's like the world wars for us? But looking over the fire elemental he's either aged well or it wasn't that long ago.

"Why are you asking about West?" he set the glass down and loomed over me, sweat started to run down my face. I could feel his eyes glaring down at, this might not have been my best idea.

"Uh…um…I heard that he bonded with a human…back in the day" I cleared my throat, facing away from him, "from the queen…and I uh kind of wanted advice"

To my surprise, the fire elemental stated laughing it was a low rumble starting from his belly and upward to his mouth. Which split open from nothing, inside his new found mouth it was brighter fire, a more blinding yellow.

"ER…someone…asked me to bond with them" my cheeks grew a hot "and I kinda said we should…wait" at the end of the sentence I played with my thumbs, "the Queen said West and his human had not only married but bonded"

"Yes, West and Ethel sure did love each other" the fire monster laughed once more, "yes they were bonded…it was rare but it happens"

"Oh" I hummed slightly

"A bond is something more intimate than just a plan marriage…monster could marry first, but if the pair wanted to take the next step; it would be a bond" he explained.

"What if someone wants to leave the bond?" so marriage is just another form of dating/courtship to them?

"You're talking about a breached bond" the monster eyed me as if he was searching for something. He left to take care of one of his customers before returning to me "breached bonds are dangerous, it can harm either one or both members of the party"

My eyebrows knitted together, I remember one of the books going over a soul bond. I never thought it would have been this big of a deal, yes, we humans can say until death do we part; but with monsters, they take it seriously.

"Did this someone forced a bond on you?" suddenly I could hear the fire of his body crackling as the heat radiating off him became almost unbearable.

"N-no…just asked" the words came out of my mouth tripping over each other, "and I don't know much about monster culture…and I ran into someone who didn't agree with our courting…" I refused to let him know that I was taking about his king.

The fire monster nodding seeming to understand the situation more, "You know this something you should be talking to your parents about" my stomach flopped, I figured as much, "that's what I would have said if you were a monster…since you're not I'll let it pass" the flame monster gave a look over once more "if you were a monster...you'll probably have your magical burst by now" I shivered at the term.

"Yeah" I laughed slightly running my finger through my hair, those shits are painful as fuck…being cooked a live.

"Tell Sans I won't let a sweet thing like you pay off his tab for him" I gapped as Grillby placed a brown paper bag in front of him.

Nodding with a hot face and dry mouth I took the bag and left the hot pub, how did he know? Letting my legs lead me to the park, where I know where the short skeleton would be. God, why are there so many people here? That's good for Sans…more money but it's so damn hot! Looking over at the playground I saw water sprinklers, with children running and jumping through them. Smiling warmly as I watched the children laughed and play with each other. Right next to the playground I spotted a push cart, under a large shady tree with a small skeleton napping.

"Sans" I called when I neared the napping monster, "wake up, I brought lunch". He didn't even try to move, dang he must have been knocked out. Placing down the bag on the cart and leaned closer to him, he's a drooler. I chuckled softly, this shouldn't be as cute as it. I poked his cheekbone, the skeleton stirred but didn't get up. Geez, how does he make a profit if all he does is nap? Looking around to see if any monsters were looking over at us, before going in for a small kiss on his forehead. Suddenly his socket fluttered open and I'm met with soft eye light.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I smiled before moving the bag in front of him "I got you lunch, papa bear"

"Papa bear, huh?" he chuckled softly before sitting up fully to looking into the paper bag, "has a nice ring ta' it…all we need now is a baby bear"

"I have three cubs" I rolled my eyes and scoffed, even though my heart skipped a beat, "named Geo, Maddie, and Daisy…well four if you include Fritz…but he's rebelling"

"Yea, but don't ya' think it'll be nice ta' have a little one running 'round, one that we can take ta the park on nice days like these?" he motioned over to the playground with young parents playing with their children. Something inside of my chest swelled and started humming, pleasantly at the thought of becoming a nuclear family unit.

"Yes, that would be nice but I feel like you'll rather nap than play with the little one" I gave the skeleton the side eye.

"Sweetheart ya' hurt me" he placed his hand over his chest in fake pain, "and here I am about ta say those glasses look cute with ya' yer wearin' 'em"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes "I'm heading back home now" I went back in for another forehead kiss. Only to be intersected with teeth to lips contact, gasping when his tongue slid across my lips. It still surprises me how wet it feels like melting ice but without the melting part or ice part. He took the opening and slipped it into my mouth, appendage teased mine before coaxing it into a sinful tango. A moan was muffled from the kiss before we broke apart, with a thin line of tainted blue saliva connecting us. My head quickly snapped to the side breaking the connection, heat now running down my neck and some settling between my legs.

"See ya later tonight, Mama bear" Sans laughed, bastard, his raspy voice not helping the situation one bit.

"O-O kay" stuttering I quickly left the park, leaving him alone with his lunch. Standing outside of the park with a sigh, I could return home and clean up his room again. It'd gotten a bit messy in the past days of him not picking up after himself. I'll have to take to him about that, yea that's what I'll do today.

"HEY PUNK!" my head shot up and whirled around looking for the owner of that voice. Then I saw her before running up to me, scooping me into a powerful hug even lifting my weight off the ground.

"H-hey Undyne" I weakly smiled down at the fish monster

"We need to talk" her one good eye glint with something that I couldn't decipher.


	30. Anatomy Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just soul smut...

Chapter Thirty:

Anatomy Lesson

"So, you and Sans are really courting" the fish woman gasped, I gave a small nod as I took a sip of my cappuccino. They've taken me to Muffet's to chat about my relationship status. The couple had kindly bought me a drink before asking me questions. So, I told them everything from the start and up until now.

"S-so…h-have y-you guys…um…" the little yellow dinosaur's cheeks flared up a bit, "e-explored…um…e-each other a-anatomy?"

"W-what!?" I almost spat out my cappuccino, her question suddenly reminded me of the heat that pooled between my legs early, "e-er...um…" I rubbed the back of my neck "he's a bit touchy/feely" I lowered my voice.

"FUHUHUHU!" the fish monster started to laugh, she gave me a look over and continue to laugh harder, "you haven't done anything with him yet?" I skunked back into my chair, my face hot with shame.

"I'm sorry if I haven't bone the skeleton…it's just…I-I um" I gave a tentative shrug, laughing a little at my own pun. Which seemed to go over the two monster's heads.

"You so want to bone the skeleton" Undyne jabbed me in my side with her elbow and waggled her eye brows at me. My mouth snapped closed as my eyes suddenly found the back of my hands interesting, "and Mr. Touchy certainly wants to bury his bone in you"

"A-ah t-that's…e-enough Undyne!" Alphys's face was red as a tomato, thank god, I wasn't the only one getting embarrassed by this. The redhead continued to laugh once more, "b-but she…d-does h-have a p-point"

"Yea, how can Sans relax around you if he doesn't know what you are, indeed, interested" Undyne smirked and leaned over to wrapped her arm around Alphys, who giggled and covered her face.

"But I am interested!" I frowned crossing my arms, "I really like him"

"A-Are …y-you sexually…i-interested? O-Or p-platonic?" the yellow dinosaur asked, of course, I'm interested in Sans sexually! How could she think I'm not attracted to the stupid bonehead?

"I…um…yes" I felt pressure on my bottom lip followed by an iron taste, not realizing that I was biting myself, poking my tongue out to lapping up the blood. I took note of the confused looks shared between them, "s-sexually" the word was barely said over a wispier, I tucked some stray hair behind my ear.

"Then give him a good time" the fish monster gave me a wink, causing my heart to jump in my chest.

.

Can't believe that I'm actually taking her advice, but if it'll get Sans off my back then it's worth a try. 'Give him a good time' I mocked Undyne, I'll show the walking bag of bones a good time. Turning off the shower head, and stepping out of the tub to dry myself off. I slipped on a plain white spaghetti strap tank top, sporting a snake on it with a matching pair of white and green striped pajamas shorts, gotta represent my house, Slytherin.

Padding my way back to our shared room, I grabbed one of the smutty mags and started my, ehem… 'research'. Flipping through the pages I see a lot of skeletons showing how their rib cage, sacrum, and pubic bones are sensitive; but I take this with a grain of salt…cuz porn. I took note that bones that tend to be around the genital regions seem to be where skeleton's are um…turned on the most. Discarding the magazine, I was reading for a new one, in this one the monsters seem to be fooling around with their souls. My brow furrowed together, as the souls hovered close to each other but never touched. In every picture, the souls don't touch they just get ever so close but never touch, sometimes the monsters lick, grope, and pet the souls. Other than that, the souls don't touch each other.

"Sweetheart, what are ya doin'?" San's voice entered the room causing me to jump and hid the dirty mag under my butt.

"N-Nothing?" I scooted to up against the wall, to hide my shame, Sans watched as one of his boney brow raised. The lights in his sockets trailed down my body as his lighthearted smiled morphed into predatory smirked as he walked over to the bed.

"What's the special occasion?" he pulled at one of the straps, just enough to peek under my shirt.

"H-HEY!" quickly blocking his view with my arms "go take a cold shower, damnit"

"How 'bout we both take a shower?" his voice became deeper as the skeleton monster looms over me, effectively corning me against the wall and his form.

"I just took a bath thank you very much" my face burned as I refused to look at the man in front of me.

"Fine" he chuckled before leaving the room, giving me enough time to put the mags back where I found them. Kicking the bed sheets up before climbing under them to make myself a little cocoon. It wasn't long until Sans returned into the room, rolling over on myself to watch him. He was wearing the same thing, t-shirt and basketball shorts, but a much cleaner version.

"Don't tell me you left your clothes on the bathroom floor again?" I raised an eyebrow at the skeleton before me, noticing his arms were empty. We had a talk about him leaving his clothing all over the house before.

"Nah, I placed them in the hamper, sweetheart" he gave me small smile, moving closer to the bed.

"Bullshit" I sat up, crawling out of my cocoon "I'm going to check" I walked passed the sweating skeleton. Yep, that's the look of a guilty, Sans. Crossing the hall, I opened the bathroom, spotting San's filthy clothes on the cold tile floor. Quickly I picked them up and placed them in the hamper before turning to the bedroom, "like I said bullshit"

Said, skeleton was 'sleeping' on his side of the bed. I've grown to tell his fake sleeping from his real sleeping. Sans's smile doesn't look that stiff he looks more relaxed as a whole, his rib cage still moves but less frequently. Placing my hands on my hips I huffed and rolled my eyes before crossing the room.

Resting one of my hands next to him I used it balanced my weight before, climbing over him to get to the other side. Rolling over to my side to study the skeleton before me, wondering how long he could keep this up. A small smirk spread across my lips, that's something I'm personally going to find the answer too.

Pressing my lips against his cheek as a small test, he didn't even flinch. I don't know what I excepted from a kiss. Flinging my leg over him so I was now successfully straddling his hip, spreading my legs to help me keep my weight off his pelvis bone. Leaning forward I distribute my weight to all four of my limbs, licking my dry lips. The skeleton below me look convincing enough haven't even made any movements yet.

One of my hands slid under his shirt, my fingers played with of his spine before moving upward. The skeleton grunted before his sockets fluttered open, there we go~

"S-sweetheart w-what are ya' doin'?" his skull was flushed that pretty shade of blue that I loved so much.

"Anatomy lesson" I hummed as my head ducked under his jaw nibbling at the vertebras of his neck, the skeleton took in a sharp breath before shuddering under me. Pushing his shirt up further to reveal more of his body to me. Heat flooded my face, his bones are so thick and sturdy, his bones weren't as white as I first thought. It was more off white, something between a cream and eggshell. Running my fingers over them I could feel the nicks and grooves scattered over them, the best way I could describe this as was 'battle ridden'.

"S-shit…M-mama bear" I snapped out of my daydream, eyes resting on the monster. His sockets half-lidded tongue rolling out of the side of his mouth, damn and I had to admit this was pretty sexy.

"Hmm…yes, Papa bear?" a smirk tugged at the corner of my lips, a blue tongue ran over his canines as his hands gripped my hips. Leaning forward, I nipped at his sternum scrapping my teeth against the bone. He growled lowly, pulling me down against his pelvis and started to grind against my core. My breath hitched feeling him against my clit.

"M-more" his sockets fluttered shut as he gritted his teeth together. More! He was enjoying himself, pride swelled in in my chest. Squeezing my eyes shut I tried to remember what I learned from the magazine from earlier, "let me see ya' soul"

Huh?

"My soul?" My eyes opened, my mind went back to seeing those monsters groping and licking each other's soul. My heart fluttered in my chest, or was that my soul?

"I'll show ya' mines if ya' show me yers" his voice was deep and smooth, it did things to me, devious things. I've never seen his soul before, souls are a big thing in monster culture. So, Sans letting me see his must be a huge step in our relationship.

"O-Okay" one of his hands left my hips and went to the small of my back, so I wouldn't lose my balance as he sat up. The monster quickly removed his shirt and toss it somewhere in the room. Brushing some hair away from my neck, he buried his nasal cavity against the junction of my neck. He muttered things against my skin before sinking his teeth in. "S-Sans!" tilting my head revealing more tender flesh to him, hands shooting up and fisting his ribs tightly, causing for his hips to buck against mine in return.

"Don't ya worry" his tongue laps bite "I won't mark ya'…yet" his deep laugh vibrating through me. Placing hid skeletal hand over my chest, feeling a slight pressure than a light yank. Once again, a cartoon heart was floating between the two of us; soft green light admitting from it. Suddenly a white upside-down heart was next to it, floating close almost touching.

"S-shut up, Sans" wanting to seem pissed, but I was sure he could see past my act. The monster smiled at how our souls fluttered in sync, hesitantly I took Sans's soul in hands. He stiffened with a low groan, his skull painted in a bright baby blue. Furrowing my brows, I rubbed my thumb in a slow circler motion in the middle of the heart, the man moaned. Hearing and seeing him like this, caused the heat to pool between my legs.

"Fine, ya' want to play like that?" his eye lights dilated, I felt my soul jerk towards him it gently bobbed against his cheek, "yer soul is beautiful, jus' like you". My soul glowed a bit brighter at his words, "I jus' wanna…" before I knew what's happening intense pleasure washed over me, letting out a surprised squeal. I watched him run his tongue over my soul.

"Ssshhh" he pressed his thumbs lightly into my soul, feeling a gush of wetness between my legs, "ya' don't want to wake Papyrus, do ya?"

"N-no" I panted softly, the thought of Papyrus catching us like this, made my blood boil in embarrassment. My eyes flickered down to his soul still in my hands, two can play at this game. Nipping at the end of the soft white soul, the man moaned and bucked his hips mine once more. I wasn't grinding on bone anymore. Shit, my back arched pressing my chest against his bare ribs, the friction hardening my nipples.

His soul slipped out of my hand leaving a thick substance on my palm, and floated above us, glowing brighter than before. Sans lowered me on to the bed, using one of his hands to tug off my shorts.

"Fuck" another torrent of raw pleasure hits me, I could hear Sans curing under his breath. Boney digits grip my rear, holding me in place while he slowly rocked into me.

"Fuck, sweetheart ya feel so good" he hissed into my ear, "can't wait ta plow ya inta this bed"

My face burned, suddenly finding the wall next to me more interesting than the actual monster. Small moans passed my lips, hips jerking forward to meet Sans's, hands covering my face.

"Nope, look at me, Sweetheart" he removed my arm his lights almost fully blown, and peering down at me.

"S-Sans…I…I" my teeth sunk into my bottom lip, he pressed his teeth against my cheek in a makeshift kiss. My eyes screw shut feeling the invisible coil in my stomach tightens.

"Shh, yer gorgeous" his phalanges dug into my flesh, pressing me into him, "and yer **_m i n e_** "

A heated shudder went down my spine, that shouldn't have turned me on as much as it did. Another wave of pleasure hit me, hard this time. My eyes rolled back in my head as a silent scream ripped pass my lips. Sans's pleasurable moans bounced off the wall of the room, it hit me again this time. I felt it blooming inside of my chest and spreading throughout my whole body.

He rocked his hips against me a few more times before the coil in my stomach to release. My arms wrapped around his neck, biting down on his clavicle. Sans grunted something wet and warm hit my bare stomach. Sans got into a kneeling his phalanges wrapped around his girthy member. My eyes widen, when did he have time to pull down his shorts! To my relief it was average well it looked average, but god it was thick! Ha, nope that can't and won't fit inside of me. Sans continued to pump his member through his orgasm, almost covering my whole mid-section.

"Blue is a nice color on ya'" he pressed his teeth against my lips, "ya' should wear it more often"

"You're disgusting" I stuck my tongue out at him, now I really have to take another bath. Grimacing when he spreads himself over my flesh with his boney hand, quickly smack his hand away. He pulled me into his arms before pulling the sheets over us, "w-wait I can't sleep like this!"

"We'll have a shower in the morning, sweetheart" his arms wrapped around my midsection keeping still for the rest of the night.

"Sans...does male monsters have heat?" I asked, remembering reading that in a book it was a female only thing, right? I shouldn't have to worry about that with Sans.

"Nah, we have ruts but unlike ya' guys it only happens once a year" he muttered into my neck. I nodded, did his already happened…is it coming up? Is this something that I need to be worried about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah is a Hufflepuff btw green is just her favorite color


	31. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sans and Hannah has their own worries

Chapter Thirty-one:

Worries

I snuggled into my sleeping boyfriend, he decided to take a day off since he slept in. So here I am, seated in his lap, his head was rested on my shoulder, as his arms loosely held me in place. We did end up taking a shower together in the morning, he didn't try anything surprisingly! Now we're just in the living room cuddling on the couch.

Unlike Sans, I still had to check e-mails, answer calls, makes appointments, and just make sure everything is running smoothly. The girls and I decided to take a break from our little online store for the move, but that doesn't stop me from still taking commissions on the side. And sadly, I'm running behind, if I start back up tomorrow and draw two pieces a day…I'll be finished by the end of the month. I leaned over to Sans and nuzzles his cheek before peppering his skull in kisses. Every time I see his stupid face I just want to kiss it. Closing my laptop and placing it on the center table, deciding to follow Sans's lead and take a short name. Sighing softly and I nuzzled the monster's chest, he does have a nice smell to him under all that ketchup. Breathing it in I sighed once more, it was something between a woodsy forestry smell and the air right before it rains. I loved it, bunching his shirt together I buried my nose into it.

Ring.

Sigh.

Ring.

Ignore it.

Ring. Ring.

Damnit!

"Hello?" I answered my phone a bit peeved

"Pumpkin! Oh, it's so nice to hear your voice again" my mother giggled on the other side of the line

"MOM!" I sat up straight "how are you…dad…the boys?"  
"We're fine dear, I was about to ask you the same thing" she paused "I heard a rumor going around about you" my stomach dropped, they found me! I thought no news reporter would even think about going into an all monster town.

"Y-Yeah…and what might that be?" I pray to god, they don't start stalking Sans and Papyrus. Or someone is going to have a bad time, just like that idiot back at college.

"You might have a boyfriend~" I could just hear the smugness in her voice, I both feel the weight of the world being lifted off my shoulders and my stomach dropping.

"Er…um…" I peeked over at Sans, who was still snoozing peacefully on my shoulder

"Well?" my mother hummed, she won't get mad…I know for a fact that me dating a skeleton monster won't upset her.

"His name is Sans" I lowered my voice, her squealing caused me to hold my phone with in arms length away.

"And is he coming to the party?" she asked, excitement dripping from her voice, I paused for a moment. He didn't have to go back to his school in August; so, I really can't say.

"Uh…may…be?" I shyly shrugged dumbly, knowing that my mom couldn't see the movement.

"What do you mean 'maybe' you're his girlfriend! You should be the thing he puts first all the time! His sun! his earth, his moon!" man she's was getting pissed

"Mom, he has a job at a University…and I can't and don't expect to be his everything…he has a life outside of me…his has a brother...close friends…monsters that came before me" I sighed and kissed the bridge of the skeleton's nasal cavity "I'm probably really low on that list…probably not even in his top ten"

"Pumpkin…don't say that"

"Mom, it's true…look I have to go…I'm behind on my commissions" I looked back down at the laptop "I'll call you back later okay, love you~" I blew razzberries kisses into the phone before hanging up. Looking at the phone I sighed, it would be foolish of me to even think, that Sans would drop everything for me to think that he would. I mean **_he_** didn't either, so why think Sans would; if he can't make it I'll just have to be fine with it.

Closing the laptop, I placed it on the center table, those commissions won't complete themselves. Pulling myself out of Sans's arms, collecting some clothes I slipped on my sandals and headed out the door.

"Where are ya going?" I haven't even closed the door yet when Sans just appeared in front of me.

"Home" I pointed to the house behind me

"You are home" he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets

"Sans, this is your home not mine" a sigh escaped my lips, as I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"It smells like ya'…so its yer home too now" he muttered under his breath, I chuckled and kissed the top of his skull.

"I'll be back, just have some work I have to do over there okay, cutie pie" I chuckled when his cheeks started to glow blue.

"Can I come?" I blinked a few times when he asked that, he was now playing with his hands like a shy child.

"Oh! Sure, why not?" I smiled, "I hope you don't mind the smell of paint"

.

Sans had been on good behavior since we gotten here, sitting in one of the chairs in my small studio aka the attic. Most of the time was spent with him looking at my old pieces, that I did in school. Other times he would silently watch me work on the present one in front of me.

"One day I'll do one of you, Papyrus, your mom, and Dr. Gaster" I hummed as I continued to work on the piece, "a family portrait"

"You'll have ta be in there for it ta be complete" he replied from behind me

"Sans, I said family portrait, not family plus the human" I scoffed slightly before looking back at him.

"Ya are family" he resorted, while I raised my eyebrow at him

"Your mom, haven't even met me yet…how am I supposed to know that she'll even like me, Sans"

"Sweetheart, are ya kidding me? She'll love ya'" he hugged me from behind, which caused me to melt into his frame with a breathy sigh, "what's not ta love…yer kind, smart, caring, beautiful, and not ta mention ya find me _humerus_ "

"Okay, I get it" I laughed "but I'm still doing a skeleton family portrait later…it could be gift when I finally meet her"

"Sweetheart, when's your birthday?" I blinked…I never did tell him, right?

"The 6th of August, but I have to head home like maybe a week early to get everything ready for you guys" not wanting my brothers to make the room arrangements along with planning the party.

"Can…can I go home with ya?" he squeezed me tightly "I wanna make a good impression on yer folks…and bros"

"Sans, don't worry they'll love you…you don't need a head start or nothing…so coming down with the others isn't a problem"

"Yeah…but I want ta see and speak ta yer family…one a personal level…I mean once Asgore and Tori get down there. Yer folk would probably be with the king and Queen 24/7, I love Paps…but he could capture a whole crowd's attention jus' by being there…and Undyne…and Alphys I don't want ta hear about them shipping us when I'm trying ta make nice with yer family"

"What about my friends, you don't seem to be so worried about them" I hummed softly

"They're another problem, those girls would stick to ya like glue…I won't get ta send enough time with ya' when they come" did I hear a hint of jealously in there?

"Sweetie pie, are you jealous of my friends" I chuckled, forcing myself to turn around and kiss his blue cheeks.

"No" he huffed and buried his face into my chest as he fists the side of my shirt

"Fine, you can come home with me…but we'll probably be leaving next week, or the week after" I felt a warm buzzing sensation coming from the short skeleton, I don't know what the hell that it but it's cute, "come on Sans let go now, I have to finish my work"

"No, take a break…I want ta stay like this" he muttered from between my breasts, sighing I place the brush down.

"Fine" I muttered, it was hard to make it over to the beanie bag chair with a skeleton clinging on to you. But I made it, sinking down into the chair said skeleton immediately crawled into my lap and started to nuzzle the side of my face. Running my index finger down his spine the small monster, I could hear a slight rumbling coming from his chest. It sounded familiar to the noise Muffin would make when I pet her, oh my god Sans was purring. A smile appeared on my face, that is so cute! My little purring skelly boyfriend is so adorable.

"What about Papyrus?" I asked, "when you leave…what would happen to him"

"He's a grown monster…he can handle himself for a couple of days" Oh? I looked down at Sans, his eye lids were closed. The skeleton looked so peaceful, "or he could just go to Undyne and Alphys's place"

"I see"

"Do…ya' think yer family would like me?" what? I wasn't expecting that

"Hell yeah, I do" my finger continued to pet him "you're the best Sans, the whole package" I pulled him close to me, "don't worry okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first Arc, which I personally called 'welcome to Monster Town' on to the the second arc!


	32. Burn baby, burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this plan since the first chapter and if you squint you could see the little foreshadowing I had sprinkled in. I hope y’all liked it and wondered if anyone had guested it before it even happened

Chapter Thirty-two:

Burn baby, burn

"HANNAH COME HOME!" Maddie wailed on the other of the phone line, "You've been gone forever…and…and…Geo doesn't feed me!"

"Maddie, you're a grown woman, you can feed yourself" I deadpanned on my end

"I hadn't had a home cooked meal since you left…eating fast food is getting to me" she continued to whine, I stiffen a bit I know for a fact that Geo could cook. But not cooking for over two weeks in a stretched in my book.

"Ugh…fine…okay…I'll make something tonight" glancing over at the clock I could see it was about to hit one, "you know what invite everyone, it's time to plan arrangements" with that I hung up the phone.

I looked up at the celling of Sans's bedroom, how long had I've been like this? Lazing around in bed, doing nothing productive at all. For too long, shaking my head I went to take a quick shower before heading back to my rightful home. The two skeleton brothers are at work. I'll just text them when they come home from work, but now I got some food to make.

.

Sugar nearly toppled me over when I crossed the doorway, my little puppy dog covered me with cute kisses. She missed me so much! Muffin…eh…not so much, that fluff butt didn't even try to greet me. Maddie oversaw the music for the evening, so she clearly playing the songs of her people. In turned caused my hips to rock and sway to the beat while I reorganized the living room, Daisy was going over her notes. She was giddy with excitement since I allowed her to introduce my family to the others.

"You got everything in order?" I asked over the loud music, the white rabbit looked over at me and nodded.

"Uh…should I mention their magic usage?" Her ear twitched slightly, I blinked a couple of times.

"They don't know?" I stopped dancing and crossed my arms, surly Asgore and Toriel know about it. Shouldn't they had told their Captain and Royal Scientist this? I know mom is a bit paranoid, but it's mostly the non-magic humans she's worried about, "well…add it…but make it seem like the most natural thing ever"

We stared at each other for a limited amount of time before breaking the eye contact, there's still food that needs to be placed out. Looking at the time, our guest would be here soon.

Note pad.

Check.

Daisy.

Check.

Maddie hadn't eaten the food.

Check. Check. Check.

Show time.

I continued to help Daisy set up her presentation for our little get together, glancing over at her every once in a while. Her giddiness tugged at the corner of my lips and my heart. I made sure the cords were properly plugged in.

Standing up I dusted my shorts, rolling my shoulders and cracked my back. Looking around the room my eyes zoned in on an empty spot against the couch; heading upstairs to drag one of two of my beanie bag chairs and places it next to the couch. Tilting my head slightly it needed more fluff, gathering all the decorative pillows and placed them against the beanie bag. Frowning I went back upstairs to get more blankets and pillows. Sitting crossed-legged in the beanie bag, I started to build a nice little Hannah habitat. Stretching out in my small little den, the ringing doorbell echoed throughout the house.

"The door is crying" I called out as I wiggled inside of a pile of pillows and blankets. Someone did open the door, allowing the guests to enter our little home. Suddenly both Frisk and Asriel settled beside of me.

"Hey, guys" giving both boys and hug and a kiss on their cheeks "how've ya' been, hmm?"

"Good" Frisk hummed as he nuzzled into my armpit, "you and Sans left so fast at the BBQ"

Oh. My brows furrowed together. That was true we left so fast, not bothering to say 'bye' to anyone.

"I'm sorry" guilt laced my voice, I never thought back to think we've might had worried our friends at the time.

"That's fine" Asriel tugged at one of my curls before letting it bounce back to its natural length, "after all it might have been an emergency"

Emergency. Heh. I wonder what you'll say if you found out the truth. I looked over at the young monster prince and gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you for being so understanding, hun" I planted another kiss on his cheek, I did the same for his brother "you too Frisk"

"How are you feeling, my child," a warm voice asked, causing my head to shoot up. My stomach launched, not because of seeing Toriel here, in fact, I'm glad to see her. Asgore, on the other hand, …that's a different story since I'm still pretty peeved with the old king.

"Uh…good Tori" I gave the mother a kind smile and a curt head nod, she hummed before looking elsewhere before her maroon eyes landed back on me.

"I'm delighted to hear that, dear" she sat down on couch next me, "what do you have planned for tonight"

"Not me" I shook my head, "this is all Daisy…she had this thing on my family she'd been wanted to do for ages" I waved my hand in the air.

"Oh? Is that so"

"Yea, I'm letting her take the reins tonight" my eyes fluttered shut, listening to the rest of the guest trickle into the house.

.

"OKAY!" a loud clapping noise woke me up from the nap I didn't realize I was taking, sitting up I noticed that the boys had left; Muffin curled into my side replacing them.

"Finally, awake punk" Undyne barked from a crossed the room, with a mouth full of food.

"E-evening…Hannah" Alphys shyly waved at me from beside of the fish woman.

"Heh, hey captain, sup doc" lifting my hand to wave at the fish monster and her girlfriend, Daisy cleared her throat once more.

"Sorry" it came out sheepishly as I sank back into beanie under me. Looking around once more, taking notice that neither of the skeleton brother or the king was here.

"O-okay" Daisy cleared her throat once more "I'm the self-proclaimed, 'Higgins' …er…human…yes…human expert" I choked back a laugh. Her ears twitched "and…er I'll like to share my findings"

"Yeah, Hannah brothers are huge butts" Geo chided, with caused another fit of laugher from me.

"True" I added in agreement with my tall friend's statement.

"Stop, talking you two" the white rabbit frowned at the both of us, which indeed caused us to shut-up. She kneed down in front of her laptop to start the power point and pulled out semi recent photo of my parents. "This is Natasha" Daisy pointed to my mother with a pointing stick, Mom had dirty blond hair and dark green eyes, "Aiden is her mate" next was my father who had dark red hair, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"These two had been the some of the nicest humans I've ever meet" she chuckled as she moved to a different picture this time of my oldest pair of brothers "not including Hannah of course" she held stare with own pricing one "the most ride or die friend a human or monster could ever ask for"

There was a thick silence that hung in the air, the four of us knew exactly what she might. Clearing my throat my eye shifted, in attempts to break it; not wanting to get into an argument about that incident again…with anyone.

"Moving on, here we have the oldest set of twins named Jasper and Cedric" the TV showed a picture of the two men. Looking like a carbon copy of each other the same square rimmed glasses, neatly combed back blond hair and blue eyes; it's not so creepy once you get to know them. "When I first met them…they talked in unison…it was very disturbing really" the white rabbit visibly shivered, "They're eight years older than Hannah…even with the age difference she told me she feels safer with them. Which I personally would think would be the opposite…that would mean that they were twelve when she finally moved in with her parents. And they'll distance themselves from her…but from my finding they were the most welcoming out of the six…"

Something inside of me bubbled causing slight warmth started to spread throughout my chest, grunting I placed my hand on my chest. The feeling in my chest started to pulse, every couple of pulse grew warmer. Not realizing when she moved on to the next pair of twins, Victor and Vincent "-hese two have the most character out of all the Higgins boys…" getting up I went to the kitchen for a drink. Chugging down a glass of water I sat down at the table, resting my head in my arms the warmth now had a slight burning to it. Gritting my teeth, a soft groan passes my lips I can't be having heartburn. One. I'm too young and two I haven't had any foods that disagreed with me lately.

Then again, it's better being safe than sorry, pulling out a drawer I retrieved the bottle of chalky fruit flavored hockey pucks. Crushing the tablet between my teeth I fought back a grimace; then washing the nasty taste down with milk. Leaning against the fridge I took a deep breath, knowing that the tablet won't work for a couple of more hours.

"THEY'RE WHAT!" Undyne roared from the living room "YOUR MAJESTY DID YOU KNOW?"

Wait. What? I ran into the living room to see what was going on? Undyne was pointing a magical spear at me, her eyes filled with pure anger. I looked over a Daisy who was frozen in fear, my mouth went dry I've only seen that look on her once before. My eyes scanned the room, Toriel had a steeled face as she stood up straight and squared her shoulders.

"Now, Undyne let's not be too rash here the Higgins are good people" the white boss monster stated firmly.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! THEY'RE A FAMILY OF MAGES!" she spat out the word 'mage' with such disgust it made my stomach crunched. The thought of monsters holding a grudge against mages never crossed my mind, and, why wouldn't it? It was them that trapped them in the mountain in the first place. How stupid could I be? Maybe I should talk to her.

"YOU! DON'T YOU DEAR TAKE A STEP CLOSER" another spear showed up in her free hand, "YOU FUCKING KNEW"

"Of course, I knew! They're my family" I deadpan, "they raised me since I was four…how couldn't I've known"

"So, you admit it! Using the party as ploy to get us to place so your **_dirty_** family can dust us without no one noticing"

"What. Did. You. Call. Them?" a growl ripped through my throat, the burning in my chest turned into a full-blown fire at this point. How fucking dare, she! She doesn't even know them or met my family "Undyne, I like you so watch your mouth". The air around me is so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Don't make me laugh, you're one of them…a mage" everyone else in the room was drowned out by the buzzing in my ear, "I should kill you right now and save monster-kind from one lest mage"

Kill me? Is this the same woman that helped us moved in? That gave me advice with Sans…the one that I was building a friendship with over months. My eyes stung as my vision started to go blurry with a faint green, it felt like static coming off of the tip of my fingers.

"Come on then" I steeled my nerves if Undyne thinks I'll just let someone insult my family and get away with it. She's wrong, I'll go after with everything I have.

"PANDA! DON'T DO THIS!" Daisy's voice cut through the fog that was clouding my mine "she's not a human…you can get really hurt okay please don't". I rolled my eyes I still got hurt even though he was human, but the difference was I meant to get damage. The anger made my blood boiled, it was as if my veins were filled with magma.

With a faint tug, my soul exited my chest, it didn't look right. It was as if green and white molted lava were bubbling to the surface and with each pop, a wave of boiling heat racked my body. It shouldn't look like that, it reminded me of close-up pictures of the sun. A larger bubble that was covering half my soul popped, and the feeling of my organs being boiled inside of my body yanked a gut wrenching scream. Dropping to my knee my arms wrapped around my mid-section. Another wave hit me worse than the last if felt like I just drank acid. Curling in the fetal position tears I didn't know that I was producing ran down my cheek.

It hurts so much.

The last thing I remember was white and distance voices, before fading into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I started up a series of one shots to partner MT called 'love thy neighbor' for tidbits that isn't in Hannah's pov, the first chapter is already up...and it might still be considered I spoiler? idk  
> so if you have any request just ask


	33. Heritage

Chapter Thirty-three:

Heritage

Waking up with a jolt, feeling of icy cold water poured over me. My eyes darted around the room, okay this was my room but it felt a little bit off somehow. Taking a shaky breath, I placed my hand on my chest, my soul felt fine. When I close my eyes, I can picture it bubbling and popping. Kicking the thin layer of sheets off I notice my clothing had changed and was sticking to my body.

"He-" I started coughing, my throat was so dry it felt like I've been wondering in the desert for forty days and forty nights. I tried standing up before my knees buckled under me, causing me to crumple to the ground. With a weak moan, I pulled my body up and leaned against the dresser. Okay. I've must have been sleeping for a while, sitting back down to stretch out my legs loosening up the joints. Once sure that, the fall won't happen again I place my weight back on to the ground.

Standing up I felt knots on my back, fuck. Rolling my shoulders and popping some of the joints to loosen them up once more. It felt like I've been sleeping on the hard floor instead of my soft bed. Licking my dry and cracked lips, I decided to fetch myself something to drink. As I headed down the stairs, the soft sounds of familiar voices met my ears. When I descended down, the stairs the room got silent.

"HANNAH!" suddenly multiple of hard bodies collided with me, a pitiful nose escaped me as we hit the stairs.

"Kitten, are you okay!" I know only one person that calls me that, "god, we're so worried about you"

I hit the person in front of me, who I know was Vincent. My already knotted back was killing me from the hard wood of the stairs.

"Panda, when I…we…heard what had happened…we transplanted ourselves here in a matter of hours" I blinked as I spotted Jasper from behind Vincent. Dear god, the man looked like he hasn't slept in days. My prim and proper brother looked like a he'd been to hell and yet to come back; his normal neat and kept hair was a mess. My brother has deep set bags under his eyes, he was always so keen on getting a good nights' rest! He was so pale, yes this is a pale family but he looked like a ghost.

"Jas-" I started but ended in a coughing fit again, why the hell is my voice so damn rough?

"Shhh" he places his finger on my lips, "don't talk, Hannah, you sound horrible". I was taken back by his bluntness, screw you then!

I hit Vincent's chest, it was getting hard to breath with these too laying on top of me, and top of that we're on the stairs. A flash of panic crossed the men's eyes.

"Get off of her you bumbling fool!" Jasper, stumbling off us before yanking Vincent off me, "how are you feeling" he cursed under his breath "of you don't feel well…water…you need that don't you?"

I nodded, well yeah, I'm guessing I'd been out for a couple of hours. Water would be a good thing right about now, not to mention my throat feels like sandpaper. Vincent picked me up bridal style and followed Jasper into the. What the hell happened to my damn house!? There was a person shaped hole in the dry wall, and our tv was split in half!

"Wha?" my face twisted in confusion, what happen! Who did this, anger boiled inside of my chest? I bought this house to be a home, for Geo and Maddie, not to have someone to come here and use it as their personal ring.

"We…uh…found it like that" Vincent laughed nervously as he placed me on the couch, Jasper had already returned with a glass of water. Smacking my dry lips, I graciously took the glass and chugged it down. Oh god, I never thought water could taste so damn good! The way the cool liquid coated my throat was just heaven. More. I needed more, licking my lips I head out the empty glass to my brother, who took it back into the kitchen but instead returned with one of Maddie's large gym water bottle.

Down the hatch that went, my body felt like it hasn't drunk anything in years. I continued to multiple drinks of bottles of water until my body was satisfied. Who knew water could taste so good, smacking my lips a couple of times I sighed happily. Plus, my throat doesn't feel like sandpaper anymore, yes, it's still a bit rough and dry; but I don't have the need to cough like a thirty year smoker.

"Thank you, guys" I thanked them softly, not wanting to force myself to overdo it. Looking for the two men in the living room, I gave them a worried smiled. My brothers don't seem to be fine at the moment; the boys seemed to be sitting on pin and needles, "what's wrong?"

"Sweetheart?" my heart jumped into my throat at the sound of his voice, guilt washed over me. Not once, my mind went over to Sans, yes, I know he wasn't probably at the meeting because of Asgore. I could have called and made sure that he was okay.

"Hey Sugar skulls" I waved shyly at him, not before noticing Victor looming over my sweet skelly, "ey, toothless" I gave Victor the double finger guns and a wink. In a blink of an eye, Sans had his arms wrapped around me.

b"Don't ya ever scare me like that again" he buried his skull into my chest, chuckling softly while I pet the top of it.

"Dramatic much? I've only been out for like a few hours" I shrugged my shoulder as I cracked a small smile. The room went still, one could hear a pin if it was dropped.

"A few hours?" Sans looked up at me his sockets were a mix of anger and worry "is that what ya believe, sweetheart"

"Try four days, Panda" Victor strolled across the room and placed a bag in front of me.

"DAYS!" I shouted before going into a coughing fit, "y-you got to be kidding me" I looked around the room, wanting someone to yell out 'YOU BEEN PUNKED" but no one did such thing.

"We're all here Hannah…Daisy's family was kind enough to let us stay at their INN" Vincent said softly. Oh god, I've been out for four days! How come I'm not in a hospital or anything?

"What happened? why wasn't I taken to see medical attention?" I must look horrid! Crawling out of bed after being in it for so long. Jeez, Sans way are you still holding me, I must stink.

"Umm…I…we're not in the position to answer that…and don't ask Sans either he's in the same boat as us" Jasper muttered as he glanced over at me, "I'll call mother and the queen"

.

As it turned out, Sans never left my side during those four days. The only reason he left was that Victor decided it was time for the skeleton to have some fresh air. By fresh air which meant distract operation 'Oatmeal cookies', god I love oatmeal cookies. Thus, at the moment I was stuffing my face with theses yummy treats.

"Hannah, these cookies won't be your first meal in days" Victor took them away, earning him a soft, "stop that, you need something healthy to build up your strength"

"By healthy you mean vegan! You're gonna make our sister some vegan shit!" Vincent turned up his nose in disgust. Personally, I don't mind Victor's cooking, somethings he can make be really yummy…but right now I just want my cookie.

"I know your taste buds…are warped by all the dead animal carcass you digest" Victor raised an eyebrow, "but Hannah needs something well balanced in her delicate system right now"

Both Vincent and I scoffed as our elder went into the kitchen to fix something up for my _'delicate system'._ Once Victor was out of earshot, Vincent pulled out a bag of cookies, my eyes widen as I happy took the cookies.

"Long as you're eating, the kitten I'm happy" he gave me a wink before sitting down next to us, "Since, I'm seeing this…that it went a.o.k then?"

"Hush, you" pouting as I continued to shove cookies down my throat, "this has nothing to do with you" all the while I pressed myself further into against Sans's body.

"What is he talkin' 'bout Sweetheart?" the skeleton nudged myside making my wiggle slightly.

"I'm the reason y'all are together" Vincent boasted as he puffed out his chest, "kitten here wouldn't let her balls dropped, so all knowing big bro here had to be her hype man" I prickled up slightly as his words.

"Oh, really now" Sans chuckled deeply, the vibrations rolled off his chest smoothly, my body threatening to shiver at the exact moment. "Did ya' know she ran out of the house before I could give her an answer? Then she avoided me fer a week, so I guess ya' can say her balls dropped"

"That sounds about right" Jasper muttered softly, dear god, I forgot that he was still in the room!

"SANS" my hands covered my face which grew hotter than the sun, squirming in his lap I tried to free myself, he's a traitor!

"Well it's true, Sweetheart" he pressed his teeth against my cheek and held me tighter against him. Opening my mouth to say something but never got too, as the front door was flung open so hard that the hinges cried.

"PUMPKIN!" turning my head, my mother came into view tears flowing down her redden cheeks; with the king and queen standing behind her. "Oh, my sweet little baby" she pulled me out of Sans's arms and began with the kisses "you're okay! I thought I'd lost you"

"I'm okay mom!" I pushed myself away from the sobbing woman, "see I'm breathing and stuff…just a tad bit hungry, but Victor is working on that!" I quickly added seeing the panic in her eyes.

"Oh, my sweet baby" mother hugged me tightly, "we all wanted to come and see you! But the boys didn't feel like over whelming you"

Overwhelming? I blinked only Jasper, Victor, and Vincent is here…the others must be back at home along with dad. My heart fluttered in relief, my small home housing my huge family not a bright idea.

"Oh, pumpkin" my mother gasped as I watched her dramatically placed her hand against forehead "you worried her father so much he-" drowning out the rest of what she was saying when she dramatically fainted into Toriel's arms. I eyed my brothers for answers "Hannah Violet Victoria S. Higgins, did your fainting spell caused you to lose your manners and go deaf!"

"Er…um no mother" flinching at the use of nearly my full name, bowing my head "so sorry ma'am" my face burned with shame as my brothers snickered at me. Mother isn't a woman you want to cross on a good day, and lord it's a death wish on a bad day.

"Forgiven" with those words I let of a sigh of relief "sit down, we…have some news for you" quickly I squeezed myself between Sans and Vincent. My eyes followed the woman as her heels clicked against the hard wood floors, my brows knitted together. Did one of her business ventures crashed and burned, hmm no she wouldn't be airing that to such a group. Green eyes trained on me she sighed, looking at the monster king and queen.

"Well…darling…pumpkin…it's not secret that you're adopted" she started, but only dragged one of the ugliest laughs out of me.

"Well yeah, you guys are like…so pale you look milk" I continued to chuckle, mom joined in "and I'm like…er…li-"

"The warmest hot cup of cocoa on a winter's night" she purred out, "but Hannah we never knew…how different…but similar you are to us"

"A different skin tone...but still human still" licking my lips trying to understand the words she's trying to say.

"Uh…yes and no, um Hannah, baby, pumpkin…how can I say this…" she ran her hands through her hair and looked back at her friends "but…you're not completely human"

Wait.

What.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

"Mom" laughing nervously "of course I'm human" my eyes darted around the room, everyone either found something else interesting or was straight up avoiding me.

"Little one" Toriel's voice cut through like a knife, "what you went through a couple of days ago…was actually something that happens to young monsters and hybrids"

"My wife is correct when the magical buildup becomes too much for one's physical form…it burns itself out also known as" the king started.

"A magical burst" doubling over I buried my hands in my face and screamed out in frustration, someone started to rub my back "I'm a hybrid"

"It seems so, my child" Toriel confirmed

"But I don't look like one!" my hand's fist into my hair "I look like a normal human…this makes no sense"

"Hybrids don't always have to look like a mix, little one, sometimes their looks can lean to either parent…your appearance just looks of a human"

"If I could use magic…shouldn't I had known…what if I can't use magic" I lived with mages for most of my life. I know how to make potions, and elixirs but never had I casted a spell or showed any real magical talents.

"Monsters magic works differently than mage magic…the techniques they were using probably couldn't apply to you"

"What do I do now? How can I control my magic?" finally looking up from my hands.

"Well, first you have wonderful teachers in Asgore and me, second embrace your heritage!" She smiled "it means they're more like you out that, Asgore and I believe you're either a second or a third-generation hybrid"

I bit my bottom lip, just recently coming to terms with me being the adopted one, the 'secret love child' of my father and a mistress from the media. While still not being over that birth parents gave me up with a second thought.

"Hannah, I don't want you to go thinking that they didn't want you…clearly you were wanted" the moss monster continued. Was I that readable? "we monster can conceive without intents…that includes hybrids, you were wanted. We don't know why you were given up…but I'm sure it wasn't by choice"

I wanted to laugh in her face, my parents said they found me in the middle of the night, alone. Why would you do that to a child you 'wanted' they could have left me anywhere else. Fire station, church, hell even the most sensible place the fucking hospital! But I was left on a curb of a dimly lit street at night, sorry but that doesn't sound like being 'wanted' in my books. Never once I wondered who my bio parents were, but now I can't ignore it. At least one of them is a hybrid and is running around out there hiding amongst humans. Did they ever wonder what became of me? No? Well, let's see how they handle it when I show up on their door step.

 


	34. The Future

Chapter thirty-four:

The Future

Mother had moved Toriel and me to the basement for some much-needed answers. The boys could handle themselves for a while. Moving down here to think about this new information didn't do anything to my nerves. For one I know I had to go through a fucking heat! I feel like a god damn animal, with a huff I leaned back in one of the rollie chairs we have down here. Currently, Toriel was pacing in a circle, thinking of a gentle way to tell my mom about my new biology. And I was eating my much deserved first real meal of four days, it's pretty bomb by the way.

"Natasha, Hannah knows about a few things that come with being a hybrid" I nodded at Toriel's words, "such as heats and such"

"She's going to have a 'heat' like an animal?" my mother's green eyes glanced over at me as my face grew hot.

"Hmm…she doesn't need a heat to breed…she's just more fertile during her heats and the chances of an offspring almost doubles at this time" Toriel looked over at me "but since she's also human her fertility is also higher than an average monster who isn't in heat"

"Eh…heh…I mean you're always talking about wanting grandkids" laughing nervously my eyes trained on my lap. Also wondering if monsters have a lower fertility rate as humans, sure sound like the do.

"Yes, but I was expecting them from the boys first not my baby" mom's harsh tone caused me to flinch slightly.

"It also seems she had found her soulmate in Sans" Toriel continue, not bothering to stop for questions at the moment.

"Tori, don't be silly there are no such things" mother laughed as she glanced at me as if I was the one who told Toriel this.

"but Nat…there is," the boss monster said in a firm voice, "Sans's and Hannah's souls call to each other. How do you think that something was wrong and teleported into the living room before any of us had time to inform him?"

I looked up from my lap Sans did that? He felt that something was wrong with me? Placing a hand on my chest while my brows furrowed together. Smiling feeling the soul flutter warmly inside of my chest.

"My sugarskulls is the best no bones about it" I chuckled stuffing another fork full of food into my mouth. My mom groaned in detest as her foot tapped on the hard wood floors of the basement.

"Hannah…I'm excited that you have someone to share your life with…but it's just silly calling the first person to give you any amount of attention your 'soulmate'"

"Mom..." I'm shocked that those words just came out of her mouth "please take that back, because if your logic was right I would have fallen for one of the many suitors you sent my way" guilt washed over her features, but I went on "or the college boys! But no I turned them away and got the nickname 'icy bitch' it was a punny skeleton that captured my soul. You know what he asked me to bond with him! Bonding is like monster marriage mother, Sans basically asked me to marry him"

"Pumpkin…you didn't say 'yes' did you?" she shook her head "you two just started dating this can't be a whirlwind romance"

"Mom, I wanted to say 'yes' I still do" I clenched my fists tightly "it feels so right to be with him…it's like I know I'm supposed to be with him and no one else...I regret not saying yes"

"And that Natasha is what a soulmate should feel like, it's perfectly normal for soulmates to be bonded within a few weeks after meeting each other in monster culture. The pair knows that they were meant for each other, 'made from the same soul' as some would put it. Unlike humans who have to court each other for long periods of time before marrying" Toriel tried to explain to my mother.

"So, the soulmate thing just took away her free will" mother raised her voice.

"No, either she or Sans can still reject each other!" the queen's voice boomed over my mother's "just because they're soulmates doesn't mean that they have to be with each other, Hannah and Sans still have their freewill; but the benefits of finding one's soulmate tremendous it's a once in a lifetime thing, and before you ask Asgore and I aren't soulmates we grew to love each other over the time"

"Mom…next time Sans ask for me to bond with him…I'm going to say 'yes'" I looked her straight in the eyes determine as fuck, "we'll have a wedding or a bonding thingy…and I'll become Hannah Violet Victoria S. Sans Osseous, and you can't say anything about it"

.

My family decided to go back home, with some convincing that I'll be there within two days from today. Mother is still angry about the declaration to marry Sans so early in our relationship, and if what Toriel said is true Sans won't have any regrets about wedding me later in life. Stepping out of the shower I dried my skin off, it felt so good finally being about to get a prepared bath within days since being knocked out. To top everything off my hair was so dry I could hear it crunch when I ran my fingers through it earlier.

Entering my bedroom, not even blinking twice at the half naked skeleton laying on my bed. It wasn't that hot in here, eh but maybe it's because I just came out of a cold shower. Walking over to my dresser and collected all my needed hair products before heading over to my bed. Looking over at my lover, clearing seeing that he was taking a nap. No use in waking him up now, drying off my hair. Sectioning it off into four parts, I began the process of re-hydrating my hair. Combing it out with my fingers before parting it for two French braids, as much as I'd like to, being naked isn't the best choice of action.

Hauling myself off the bed and over to the dresser to take out a shirt, panties, and shorts to cover me with. Shuffling back to the bed, I face planted myself into the mattress with a groan.

"Rough day, sweetheart?" I turned to face him, as he cracked open one of his eye sockets.

"You…can say that" sighing as I crawled over to lay down next to him, my index finger ran along his sternum, causing the skeleton to shiver slightly.

"Sweetheart…since yer now officially a monster" he sat up slightly "we have things ta' talk 'bout"

"Hmm…like?"  
"Uh…like I'm sorry about me being all…ya kno'…bein' grabby with ya'" his face turned slightly blue "it was uncalled for…shoulda had better control of myself"

"Oh? I just thought you were a closet prev" I chuckled drily

"I'm tryin' ta have a serious talk here" he grunted which got my attention, "as I was sayin'…yer scent it…it uh…was drivin' me crazy"  
"My scent?" what kind of bullshit lie is he going to try to tell me? I raised an eyebrow, but hell I'll like to hear his excuse for his touchy behavior.

"Yes…it started a while back…so" he rubbed the back of his skull "ya' smelt like ya' was gonna go inta heat…not quite there but close to it"

"Wait…what?" my brows gathered together in confusion, yep so much bullshit coming my way.

"But now I understand why ya' smelt like the way ya' did" his face flushed a light blue "it was because of yer up comin' magical burst…all that magic inside of ya' looking for a way out"

"Isn't heat like something that cause when one needs to reproduce?" I tilted my head slightly.

"Do ya' know how that happens?" he asked, when I shook my head the skeleton continued "a heat happens when all yer magic builds up in ya' and needs to come out in one way or another...and for ya' it just smelled like it was comin' soon" he coughed slightly now not looking at me in the eye anymore.

"Uh…I think I get it" even though I didn't but Sans looks like a blueberry right now, beside I rather not dust him from embarrassment tonight.

"I…want ya' ta' do me a favor" he shifted slightly on the bed "when…ya'…we become pregnant I want ya ta' move in wit me an' Paps"

"I…I can't do that!" my throat went dry as I shook my head "I-I don't want to self-insert myself into your guys lives" biting the inside of my cheek

"Sweetheart, ya' barged yer way inta my life since the INN, I knew since the first time I saw ya'"

"That's impossible" my voice went low "I-I didn't even know until recently"

"Well us, monsters are more in tune with our souls than humans an' now hybrids I guess" my cheeks puffed out by the smugness of his voice, "So ya' won't be 'self-inserting' yerself inta me an' my bro's life"

"I…don't know...I've read some books about the subject" my face grew hot I avoided looking at him, "it says my heat" I cringed slightly at that word "might come within three or four months after…this…"

"Sweetheart, those books are full of crap…they didn't even mention male monsters' ruts," Sans said running his hand through my hair "yer heat can come along any moment after yer magical burst…we…jus' need ta' keep our sockets peel"

"O-Oh" the sound that came out of me was barely above a whisper, here I thought that I had some time to adjust before my body decided it was time to convince a child.

"Don't ya' worry yer pretty little head off" he planted his teeth against my cheek "we don't ta' do anythin' if ya' don't want...but at least move in when ya' find out yer with child". I frowned and looked over at him, I could take care of myself, Sans!

"I can take care of myself" I repeated but out loud for him to hear

"An' I don't doubt that sweetheart, but I feel better knowing that my pregnant mate in under my roof"

"I'll be across the street Sans!" I waved my arms in the air, my frustration started to grow with this skeleton.

"An' where would the kid sleep? Ya' want them ta' grow up like a divorce child? Going back an' forth between our homes? Having two rooms…wondering why their parents don't live tagether?"

"No" I wasn't thinking about my child, and it was selfish not too. I so badly wanted to stay independent that the thought about how my child would feel about their living conditions never crossed my mind, "okay"

"It's okay, yer heat might not come for a while, Sweetheart" he slid back into the bed getting comfortable. Pulling the blanket over ourselves as he tucked my head under his chin. Using his magic, he turned off the lights in the room after a couple of minutes the telltale signs of Sans deep sleep filled the silence. My heat better takes its sweet time getting her, a matter of fact maybe I'm too human for a heat.

But deep inside I knew that was a lie, it'll be here.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like any input you guys are willing to give  
> I have a lot of headcannons and I want this story to be a vessel for them, like humans with Magic and monster/human hybrids. Those would come later on in the story, will you guys like that?


End file.
